The Legend of Spyro: Misplacement
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Spyro fell into OUR world? Well, he does with Sparx! He's found by an orphaned albino boy who longs to live with the dragons. Can he help Spyro, and more importantly, can he him along? Will they make it to the Dragon Realms or will the human world and the dark forces kill them? Warning: Spyro driving cars!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. It's that time of year again where I write my best friend and brother a special story as a birthday present to him. Now I love my best friend and brother immensely and this will be something special for him, along with having some of my own elements mixed inside. Oh yeah, this story isn't mine and it shall be a remake of author CyndarDragon's Story "Misplacement". She has some old classic stories and some really funny ones as well about Spyro, and do please check out her stories. She has given me permission to adopt her story and remake it. I'll also be writing the story in her style. I really appreciate this and thank you, CyndarDragon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my new story and my new OC, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers! Warning: Spyro driving cars! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Spyro the Dragon franchise. It's rightfully owned by the folks over at Activision.**

* * *

 **~The Legend of Spyro: Misplacement~**

 **Ch. 1: Prologue**

He thrashed around in his slumber, plagued by nightmares every night. His purple scales would rattle like maracas, his body would convulse, muscles shifting and tensing violently underneath his skin. His breathing would escalate and he'd be screaming. Sometimes he would just mumble words and other times he would be shrieking loud enough to wake everyone up in the temple. Only on rare occasions would a gentle voice be heard in his nightmares to calm him down. His nightmares would be like cages, unproblematic to enter but difficult to escape. Eyes darting underneath his purple eyelids, he was trapped inside his own nightmares until...

"Spyro, wake up!" Cynder shouted. The purple dragon bolted awake, his breathing very erratic.

"Cynder?" He said in a frightened voice, gazing over at her. Her soft, gentle, and mellow face was looking at him. Her green eyes were glittering in the moonlight.

"Looks like you've had another nightmare." Cynder said and nuzzled him softly in between the neck and shoulder, covering him with her left red and black wing. Despite there being signs of distrust, she did always comfort the purple dragon and help him out of his nightmares. Sometimes the nightmares were extremely lurid and would have long-lasting aftereffects on him, not to mention also waking Sparx up.

"Can a dragonfly get any sleep around here?! My eye is already twitching from her and now you!" Sparx groaned, moving Spyro's left wing off his body, and rubbing his eyes as he saw Cynder nuzzling his brother. "And once more, the ultimate evil rears her evil on my buddy."

"Thank you for breaking me out of that hell again." Spyro replied, ignoring his brother's complaining and resting his tired head on her soft wing. He took a deep breath of her sweet pomegranate-like aroma and exhaled a loud sigh. "I think I need to walk this off through the temple for a bit." Spyro said, removing his gaze from her. His mouth was curving downward, showing how depressed and still frightened he was.

"Right now? It's nighttime. We should get back to sleep." Cynder responded, wanting the same thing Sparx wanted which was sleep.

"Please?" Spyro pleaded. His purple eyes were beseeching to look at. Perhaps a peaceful walk through the temple would pacify him.

Cynder sighed. "Fine. I'll walk with you. But you owe me a goodnight's sleep."

"And I'll go with you. Can't get back to sleep with purple boy moving around." Sparx replied, though he wanted to be close to his brother is all and sleep under the comfort of his wing once more.

The two dragons and one dragonfly rose from the bed and exited Spyro's sleeping quarters which was a bedroom that the Guardians had made for him and Sparx to sleep during their stay and also made one for Cynder as well.

The night was peaceful. The darkness sheltered any creature that dwells within it. That was a positive thing about night. It could act as your best friend or worst enemy. Night can shelter you, cloaking you in her darkness to protect you from others. Night will hide you and shell shall protect you. She leaves it up to you to remain shrouded in her protection. Night can also go against you and kill you. She can make it impossible to see your own foot paws. Night can also make you lost without hope. She'll send creatures of the night to attack you and possibly kill you. She can lead your chasers and make you weary. She can save you, she is great to hide in. She can kill you, she is dangerous to have haphazard adventures within.

Spyro walked through the night's shrouded protections with Cynder and Sparx beside him. Little fireflies danced around in the air while the two moons provided enough light for them to see the path. The wind gently blew by, carrying the softness of warmth along with it. It smelt of peaches and apples together in a lavish mix, likely from the fruit trees scattered about the swampy grounds of the temple.

Admiring the beauty of the temple grounds, the three walked around outside for a few more minutes before walking back inside the temple. They made their way into the temple's training area where that statue of the mysterious dragon resided. Spyro's erratic breathing had stopped now which was a good sign. Now he just sat there, admiring the beauty of the night in all her mysterious beauty.

Then something caught his eye. The eyes on the dragon statue began glowing, intriguing the young purple dragon. Spyro slowly walked towards the statue, as he began to sense something oddly familiar about the dragon in the statue, yet it also held such an overwhelming dark presence to it that made him want to run from it. Ultimately, Spyro's curiosity got the better of him and flew towards the face of the statue. He sniffed the head of the statue which seemed to have some dark power radiating from it.

* * *

At the Mountain of Malefor, Gaul and his subjects were watching the purple dragon through a magical portal through space and time, as the evil growls and snarls of the restless spirits trapped within the fortress could be heard throughout the mountain. Gaul used his staff to slowly manipulate the statue, as the alter that leads to the core of the fortress began filling with dark powers, as the evil energy took the form of a spirit-like dragon creature with sinister glowing yellow eyes, causing the soldier apes to all shriek and flee in terror, leaving Gaul alone with the evil presence.

"Master, the hour of darkness draws near and the pitiful purple dragon Spyro is playing right into our hands." Gaul responded, as the dark presence turned to see Spyro about to touch his statue.

"Excellent work, Gaul. The evil power within my statue shall banish that miserable dragon to another dimension and allow me to finally break free of my prison. The Night of Eternal Darkness will soon be upon us and I can feel my powers returning." The Dark Master spoke, turning back to Gaul. "Proceed with the spell at once and banish the dragon! Oh, and bring me Cynder once the temple is destroyed!"

"It shall be done, my master." Gaul replied, bowing in respect to his master, and using his staff to banish the purple dragon to another dimension. "Spirits of darkness, here me now! Grunt your loyal servant the power to banish any and all hope for this world and let it be ravaged by the darkness!" He roared, the gem on his staff glowing purple, as he unleashed the dark magic into the statue.

* * *

Once the spell had been cast, the eyes on the statue turned to a more ominous shade of yellow, almost demonic looking in appear. The evil of the statue was growing in power, and the once peaceful and clam atmosphere of the Dragon Temple changed into one of pure dread and despair, as it felt like all the light and hope had been replaced by darkness, something Cynder quickly took notice to.

"Find something wrong with the statue?" Cynder asked, flying up to her friend with Sparx to investigate. "We might need to get outta here and call it a night. This place is giving me the creeps all of a sudden."

The eyes on the statue suddenly turned a demonic red color and the training room some became bitterly cold. The feeling of something evil was almost overwhelming and Spyro and company could see their own breath, causing Sparx to hide behind his left wing. Spyro felt afraid but he went on and nudged the statue with his snout, but once he did so, everything went white and then black.

"Spyro! Sparx!" Was the last thing Spyro heard from Cynder before everything went black around him.

* * *

"So what? You seriously think you can take advantage of me?" A gangster said, looking down at the albino boy.

"Look, I already said they were too fast, Lightning! It was either get the hell outta there or getting my butt kicked! I'm sorry, alright? I need to get to Maine and I can't drive, so could you please just give me a lift there for free and we forget this whole misunderstanding?" The albino boy responded, reaching into his hoodie for something.

"Maine. Maine, Maine, Maine, Maine. It's always Maine with you. What's so special and cool about that cold place, you homeless boy!" The gangster responded.

"It's much cooler up there and more snowy for my tastes!" The albino boy replied, putting on a soft smile.

"What and South Carolina's not? We had a deal and you didn't get me the money. You broke the deal. No money, no drive. You really piss me off, boy!" Lightning responded, his fat black hands wiped some sweat off his forehead, but he suddenly screamed in pain as he felt a blunt instrument strike his nuts, and fell down the ground in agony, with tears in his eyes as he caught the albino boy running away. "Kick that fool's ass!"

His eyes widened as he dodged a pair of hands from both sides. Just as the hands went for him again, he swung his feet around, knocking them to the ground. He quickly stood up and ran away, only to have his path blocked by another gangster. He laughed and took out a pop out switchblade.

He turned around, skidding a bit as he changed direction. The other end was a narrow hallway that was blocked. As the two gangsters went in for him on both sides, he jumped up high and spread out his legs, climbing up the wall quickly just in time as the two men slammed into each other. He jumped on top of them and ran towards the direction that offered escape.

"Get that mother fucking kid and kill him!" Lightning screamed, getting back on his feet while still in incredible pain.

He climbed a stairwell effortlessly, but yet again, his passageway was blocked. This time, a man armed with a baseball bat in hand.

As he charged at him, he grabbed onto the banister railings and swung himself over the edge. He remained hanging on the banisters rails as he quickly ran on the outsides of the stairs, bypassing the men. He swung himself over the edge and starts running down the next hallway. The people behind him were catching up, for they were older, stronger, and more experienced at fighting them he was.

There was a wall in front of him with three piles of useless junk nobody would want. He kept running and then ran up the wall, kicking off and flipping backwards in the air as the two gangsters slammed right into the wall, exactly as he planned. He landed on his feet and knocked down the piles of junk, burying the men alive. He then grabbed onto a nearby floor fan that was turned on. He whipped himself around and threatened another gangster with it. He held up his hands in defeat, knowing this kid could kill him with that. The other gangster wasn't deterred though.

He lunged at the kid, but he slammed the fan into his body, injuring him and knocking him to the floor. He then started sprinting in the other direction but felt something grab onto his hoodie and pull him back. He reached into his hoodie and took out the blunt instrument which was a fifteen inch piece of pipe and slammed the pipe right into his face, breaking his nose and knocking several of his teeth out as he landed on the unconscious man. He quickly got off the man's body and emptied out his wallet, taking all the cash he had and made a break for the exit.

Seeing more men charging at him, the kid leaped right into the action and struck each of them in the nuts before knocking them unconscious with a blow to the head, as he took a wrong turn and ended up on a balcony. He looked below and realized it would be a long fall to earth.

"Get back here!" He heard someone yelling.

He hauled himself over the railing and clung on tightly, seeing the guy with the baseball bat.

As he got ready to take a swing at the boy with the bat and make him fall, he quickly moved his hand out of the way, hanging onto the railing with just one hand. He moved the bat and did the same to the other one. He just gave a nervous smile as the gangster looked at him in a funny way.

Back and forth, back and forth, he kept missing in quick succession due to the boy's fast reflexes.

Tried and frightened, he released his grip on the balcony's railing and landed on a window air conditioner unit. He kneeled down on the impact, then landed on another AC unit below. Then he jumped from the next level and the next until he finally reached the bottom.

Once he reached the bottom, people ran out the front doors as he sprinted for a parked golf cart with the keys in the ignition. His purple jacket was flipping in the breeze along with his snow white hair as he ran through the dirt parking lot. She leaped into the driver's seat of the unattended golf cart, turned the key to start, stepped on the gas pedal to release the parking break, made sure the golf cart was in forward gear, and stepped on the gas pedal and sped off, knowing the gangsters would soon give up after realizing he defeated them.

He eased up a bit on the gas pedal but still drove fast and a little erratically on the golf cart as he drove into main traffic. After nearly mowing down a group of toddlers playing narrowly avoiding hitting a few cats and dogs and managing to not have a wreck, he pulled the golf cart over. He had outsmarted the gangsters once again and kicked some serious butt. He panted and took a sip of some Pepsi from his backpack as he walked around an office building, leaning up against the concrete structure. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander... that is until he head, "HEY! No loitering and no kids using golf carts for joyrides!" He looked over in the direction of the voice. A man was standing outside his shop, pointing at him. He was rather thin and looked like a typical nerd with glasses and freckles on his face. He sighed and got back in the driver's seat of his stolen golf cart, then started driving away. "Your breaking the law here, you little troublemaker! Your lucky I don't have the cops called!"

"Screw you!" He said back to the man.

"I'm calling the cops!" The man replied, taking out his dated cellphone.

"Go ahead, the cops don't care! I haven't done anything wrong, so turn around and shut up!" He gave the golf cart more gas and drove back onto the main road. He drove erratically for nearly three hours before he started getting to the outskirts of the city. Once he was out of the outskirts, he would be in a dense forest area where he would be safe. Safer, anyways.

His name was Raymond Dragonfang. A wired name, but it didn't bother him. He is eight years old and has survived the death of his parents and has albinism. He had escaped the orphanage after the sister tired using him and the other kids for slave labor. He fled far north to South Carolina, faraway from his former home in Florida where he used to live. All he had was the clothes on his back and some stolen money and credit cards he used to get by and some weapons to defend himself and other things in his backpack.

Raymond was the type of kid most people tend to avoid because they viewed him as a freak. He was a little taller about an inch taller than most kids his age, thin with some muscle, long thick white hair, pale white skin that gave people the impression he was sick, and pink eyes. His attire was nothing more than a black pair of long silk pants, a navy blue turtleneck, a purple dragon themed hoodie, felt purple dragon paw gloves with little white claws, black shocks, a pair of purple and black sneakers, and a black aviator's cap and googles he wore on his head. Being stricken with albinism, he had issues with the sun, hence why he usually wore a hoodie with his hood covering his head during the daytime and also because the sun really hurt his eyes as well.

Raymond stepped on the brake and pulled the golf cart over on the side of the road and went a little ways into the woods. Once he found a decent and shady tree to sleep under, he parked the golf cart and rested by the tree. The sun was finally setting and he could rest his eyes for the night. However, just as he closed his heavy eyelids...

Soon there was an ear-splitting noise that sounded like it could shatter all glass. He bolt upright and saw shards of purple crystals raining down in one direction, then disappearing as they made impact with the ground. Something was flung through it. The ear-splitting noises died down and there was a newly former-crater in the ground. Whatever that fell was purple in color and appeared motionless. It was also in a very twisted position and there seemed to some faint yellow glow on it's body, the back of it's body was on the ground but the upper half of it was facing the darkening sky.

Raymond neared the mysterious creature. Was it smoking? There seemed to be something coming off of it.

The creatures neck was twisted so that's it's jaw was on the ground. It's orange-colored wings were in odd positions as well as it's legs.

"Hello?" He said in an uncertain voice, kneeling down to the ground near it.

It's eyes shot right open.

* * *

 **That marks the end of chapter one. I hope that was an interesting chapter for you guys to enjoy. I hope you like your birthday present and have a happy birthday, my friend! :) Things get more interesting in the next chapter I promise. And CyndarDragon, once again, thank you for letting me adopt this story. Anyway, please do leave me a review and leave your feedback on my story, and I'll see you guys all in the next chapter! Bye-bye!**


	2. The First Encounter and Strange Alliance

**Hey guys. Are any of my readers enjoying Yooka-Laylee? I'm certainly enjoying it immensely and I've never even played any of the Banjo-Kazooie games so this is really something new for me to enjoy. I'm definitely getting that Banjo-Kazooie feel of it. Oh, before you ask, I used the first short of the Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night on how Spyro and Sparx got to the human world, but twisted it to where Gaul banished the two of them so they don't interfere with his plans to resurrect the Dark Master. And this story will take place shortly after the events of A New Beginning, but before the events of The Eternal Night. Alright, it's now time for chapter two and hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2: The First Encounter and Strange Alliance**

Spyro's purple eyes shot right open. He hastily untwisted himself from his awkward position and rose his head.

Raymond gasped, stumbling backwards and tripping over a root, causing him to fall down on a log. He shook his head to rid himself of the dazed feeling, then watched the dragon stand up in fright, with a little dragonfly cowering behind one of his wings. He reared up on his hind legs and spread out his orange wings in attempt to make himself look larger and more intimidating.

Dragging his body along the ground, Raymond felt a pine tree behind him and used the tree to steady himself.

He was about his size, only difference was that he was a freaking dragon that looked to be the age of a kid like him. He was kinda on the small size and appeared to have some weight issues. The dragon's attempt at being intimidating was pretty adorable and the dragon himself was quite a cute and lovable looking dragon. The dragon didn't look like it possessed great feats of physical strength, but it did have a tail that could smash through walls, claws sharp enough to cut through metal, and teeth sharp enough to decapitate an enemy. Despite being a creature that most humans would fear, Raymond was more intrigued than frightened about the dragon, though there seemed to be something familiar about the dragon that he couldn't quite put his finger on. The dragon's purple scales started rattling with irritation, sounding similar to the sound of someone playing maracas.

"Hey! It's alright! It's alright! I'm not here to harm you!" Raymond said, putting his gloved hand up in front of him as if it would make the dragon go back down on all fours.

Spyro ceased his snarling and ended the violent rattling of his scales, but still stood on his foot paws. His slightly chubby chest puffed out as he took a breath, not sure if he should incinerate him or not. Once he realized he wasn't going to harm him, he fell back on all fours. When the wind blew in his direction, he sniffed the air, catching onto his scent. He didn't smell good at all. As he slowly advanced towards him, his scent became stronger. Soon enough, he was right in front of him, staring him down with his purple eyes. He slid down the tree and sat down with his knees up to his chin.

Spyro exhaled a forceful breath through his nostrils and said, "You smell really bad." He recoiled from him. When he gazed back over at him, he was perplexed as to way he was gawking at him in the matter he was doing.

Spyro then gently nudged him with his snout, then sniffed him over, allowing him to get the full brunt of his terrible odor. It was due to the fact that Raymond was homeless and couldn't break into everyone's houses to clean himself up whenever he wanted. He could smell the smell of saltwater, most likely meaning they're close to the ocean. He really needed to shower off soon. Other smells were of cotton, silk, and leather, and he could also pick up the smell of metal as well.

"Y-y-you s-speak! Impossible! You can talk!" Raymond stammered, pointing his index finger at him. "You're a-a-a...a dragon!" He let his gloved hand fall as he got back on his feet.

"Where am I? Who are you? What are you?" Spyro questioned, slowly backing away from him. His scent growing stronger.

"Answer the all mighty purple dragon!" Sparx demanded, hiding behind Spyro's left wing. "This guy might be working for the Dark Master! We should toast this dude and get outta here!"

"Hold the phone! I'm not here to you guys! Please don't attack me!" Raymond said, brushing himself off. He laughed and smiled a little at the two talking creatures. "The name's Raymond Dragonfang. Who are you guys exactly?"

Spyro paused and snorted and then said, "My name's Spyro. Spyro the Dragon."

"And I'm the former god of Tall Plains, Sparx. Sparx the Dragonfly." Sparx replied, staying by his brother's side.

"Spyro? Sparx?" Raymond said, mouth opening agape. "I must be losing my mind! You guys aren't real!"

They looked over at him and Spyro inched a little closer to the strange creature.

"But we're right here. Where are we? Where's Cynder? All I can remember is going on a walk with Sparx and Cynder and then touched the statue in the training room and then everything went black around me." Spyro responded, wanting to know what has happened to him and Sparx.

"You guys... crashed." Raymond replied.

"Was I flying?" Spyro questioned.

"No, I came here to rest for the night, but then I heard an ear screeching noise and saw you and your brother crash to the ground." Raymond replied, as Spyro fell silent. Was this creature really telling the truth? And could he trust him?

"Can you please tell me where we are?" Spyro asked.

"Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. A little slice of heaven where people relax during the summer and enjoy themselves." Raymond responded.

"Any dragons around?" Spyro asked.

"Afraid not. Dragons are considered legends here and many people don't think dragons were real." Raymond replied, noticing that Spyro had his gaze fixated on him.

"What exactly are you?" Spyro asked, wondering what kind of creature he was speaking with. It was definitely intelligent.

"I'm a human being. Just a human." Raymond replied.

"What's a human anyway? Are they something those apes made to kill us?!" Sparx screamed, pointing at him in fear. "You must work for those evil apes!"

"Sparx, calm down! If he wanted to attack us he would've done it already. Now please tell us where are we at?" Spyro questioned, calming his brother down so not to cause any drama.

"You're on the planet Earth and in the United States of America." Raymond replied, smiling a little at how humorous the young dragonfly could be.

"Are we dead? Is this the afterlife?" Spyro responded, walking a bit closer to the human boy.

"Dead? Dude, are you serious?" Raymond laughed at the dragon. "No, you're not dead! You're very much alive like me!"

"So, why are we here exactly." Sparx asked.

"I have no clue honestly. I do know of you two guys, though. But you guys can't be real, yet you both somehow are! Am I hallucinating? I guess being homeless has finally made me lose my mind! I mean, you and Spyro aren't real! Dragonflies are real, but dragons only exist in legend. Spyro and Sparx are both in a video game franchise. I played the games all the time before my parents died! Yeah, you guys must be hallucinations! That's it!" Raymond said, closing his eyes and covering them with his gloved hands. He then uncovered them and looked at Spyro and Sparx. They're still here. He did the same thing a couple of times, but Spyro and Sparx never left.

They're actually still here and Spyro had a look of concern on his face.

"I guess I'm not really hallucinating, huh?" Raymond said, chuckling nervously.

"I'm real and I shall prove it." Spyro responded, approaching him and touched his snout to the side of his cheek despite his stench. There was something friendly about this human. "You see? You can feel me, can't you? I'm real."

Raymond then rose a gloved hand to gently touch him on the side of his face and then brought up his other gloved hand and cupped his face in them as he said, "You really are him. You're Spyro the Dragon."

* * *

Raymond, Spyro and Sparx stared into a campfire as Raymond spoke. "I used to live in Miami, Florida. My dad was murdered by thugs in a gang and my mom died of an illness shortly there after. I was left all alone and on my own from then and I was an only child, so I was placed in an orphanage, but I left after the sister tried to use the children as slaves. I decided to flee north to escape the blazing heat and drama. I've been trying to get to Maine, but it's hard when I can't drive and have to use my money to survive."

"Doesn't look like you have anything to eat on you now." Sparx remarked.

"Not right now. Had to getaway from some gangsters, but I'll be able to get food later." Raymond said, hearing his stomach growling, something Spyro took notice of.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" Spyro asked, not wanting his human to go hungry.

Raymond laughed and said, "Are you serious? If a human sees you, they'll call the army and have you killed before you even said your name."

"No worries, I don't need to go very far. I see a squirrel over there anyway." Spyro replied, wagging his tail and licking his muzzle.

Spyro took a deep breath and threw his head forward, firing his ice breath. Raymond ducked his head and yelped when he felt really cold air hitting him and realized he had shot an ice shard. He then turned around and saw Spyro pick a lifeless squirrel up that was impaled by the ice shard. "See? Dinner for you" Spyro chucked and threw the dead animal to him. It made him want to vomit at the sight of the dead animal.

"Gee... Thanks a bunch. Nothing I love more than eating squirrels" Raymond said sarcastically, picking the dead squirrel with a disgusted look on his face.

"What? Aren't you going to eat it?" Spyro asked, a small smile spreading across his face. Damn, why does he have to be so darn cute?

"No, you can have it and enjoy yourself, Spyro. Eating squirrels is a little on the gross side for me. Besides, I'll buy something to eat a little later." Raymond replied, tossing the squirrel over to Spyro.

"Suit yourself." Spyro replied, eating his meal. "So, you know about me, huh? Tell me what exactly a video game is and how you came to know me."

"A video game is something that people play as a means of entertainment and it's a pleasure that many people share. Video games are played on game consoles, handhelds and PCs. They can be played on a TV set or on the screen of a computer or mobile device. You're the main character in a video game franchise called Spyro the Dragon. You've gone through two reboots known as the Legend of Spyro and Skylanders and right now you're in your Legend of Spyro appearance. You see you were created by group of people over at a development studio called Insomniac Games that worked for Sony and after the failure of their FPS game Disruptor, they decided to create something that could appeal to children and bring a younger audience to their PlayStation platform and compete with Nintendo and that was you, Spyro. Your first three original games were developed by them and you generally received critical acclaim for your three games. However, the team was running out of ideas for you and also it made no sense for them to stay in a three party deal with Sony and Universal Interactive Studios and once they moved on to another franchise called Ratchet and Clank, your video game franchise started to go downhill fast with a broken game called Enter the Dragonfly nearly ruining your series and the other games not coming close to the success of the original three. After the last original game called Shadow Legacy, it was decided the best way to fix your reputation was to reboot your franchise and then came the Legend of Spyro. You got three games in this reboot that were praised for their story, controls, and voice acting, but the gameplay of all of them was criticized for being very repetitive. Once that trilogy ended, your franchise was bought by Activision and they decided to merge the idea of toys and video games into one and Skylanders was born from that idea. Your current reboot is very successful spanning six console games, several books, a television series, a comic book series, various toys and other merchandise. Not to mention, a new generation of kids are getting to know who you are and how amazing you truly are as both a dragon and a character." Raymond replied, laughing at the shocked expressions on both Spyro and Sparx's faces. "I see that I've blown you guys minds."

"What else do you know about me?" Spyro asked, awestruck at everything he's just been told.

"You were raised by dragonflies and you and Sparx share the same birthday, your parents are Flash and Nina, you've saved all four Guardians from Cynder's forces, Ignitus is like a father figure to you, you saved Cynder from being sucked inside the Convexity's tower and forgave her for all of her action, Sparx is your sidekick and constant companion, the temple is the home for dragons, the Dark Master an evil dragon who was sealed away in Convexity and into his own mountain fortress. And you are, Spyro the Dragon. Hero of the Dragon Realms and the Purple Dragon of Legend." Raymond replied, telling the purple dragon as much knowledge as wanted, but not revealing some details like the Dark Master's real name and his crush on Cynder because spoilers. "And I know everything about Sparx too. He's the one who provides the comic relief while being helpful whenever you get lost. He's also been voiced by three different actors in the trilogy."

"Hey, I'm the former god of tall plains and Spyro's fearless sidekick!" Sparx said, putting up his fists in a seemingly threatening manner. "No one messes with me and my buddy Spyro! We both kick butt together!"

"And I'm what? A video game? A being that's not even real? Spyro asked, he was so close to the human he was nearly touching him, his purple eyes looking sadly at the human before him.

"Don't get sad over this! No, you are real and so am I! It's not something to get sad over!" Raymond replied, reassuring the purple dragon.

"I don't get it. How can I be a game exactly?" Spyro questioned, wanting to understand what he was to this human.

Raymond sighed, then stood up in front of him. "Alright, you're a character in a game in this world. You're not real in this world. You're a game but at the same time you're not a game. Right now, you're all real and you're real to me." He placed his gloved hand on the dragon's cheek and continued. "In your world, I'm not real and don't exist in your world. If I entered your world, there would likely be some traces that humans once lived in your world, like a story or a tale or something like that. I'm not real in your world and you're not real in mine, but you are real. And you're in my world. That's what makes you real, understand?"

Spyro looked at him, then dropped his eyes to the ground, as Sparx tried his best to comfort his saddened brother. "Dude, looks like you hurt my buddy's feelings. He's almost looks like he's going to cry!"

"Hey, look." Raymond said and bent down slightly, cupping his face in his gloved hands once again. His sparkling, watery eyes looked up at him. "There's a whole lot of fun things to do this world and this isn't a total loss for you." He smiled at him brightly. "Besides you're not going to be stuck here forever, you know. And I'd like to team up with you and your brother."

"Team up?" Spyro asked, looking at the human inquisitively, wondering what this boy had in mine for them.

"Yeah, with my parents gone and having no friends in light of my condition, I really don't want to live here anymore. I don't belong here and nobody likes me to begin with." Raymond said, leaning in closer to the dragon's face. "Here's the deal; I help you get back to your world and if we succeed, then you bring me with you."

Spyro began to ponder for a moment on if he should accept this human's help. He just entered a whole new world with no idea where he is and how to get back home. If this human could somehow help him return to his home world, then he would definitely have to repay him and bringing him along would give this lost boy a new chance at life. Besides, he could vouch for him and he'd be allowed to stay at the temple with him. He knew he'd have to get back to his world, because Raymond wouldn't be able to keep him hidden forever and if any human saw him, they would probably act irrationally and attempt to capture or kill him and Sparx. Considering that Raymond mentioned that dragons only existed in legend in his world, it would be best to accept this human's help.

"So... is it a deal or not?" Raymond questioned, his foot tapping on the ground, waiting for the dragon's answer.

"It's a deal." Spyro replied, smiling at the human, who smiled back at him and looked as if he was about to hug the dragon.

"Well, it looks like we get to add another to our crew, purple boy! Purple, white, and yellow seem to go so sell together! Maybe we should from a band and start singing!" Sparx remarked, earning a chuckle from both Raymond and Spyro.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of chapter two, you guys. And I should mention, that I enjoyed having Raymond tell Spyro about his history as a video game character of a franchise of the same name. If he was real, I would definitely love to see his reaction to that. After getting to know each other and whatnot, Spyro and Sparx have formed an alliance with the human albino Raymond. Will the alliance last? Will this boy be able to actually help get them home? What dangers could the three possibly face? Find out in the next chapter. Please do leave a review and your feedback is much appreciated. See you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**

 **Side Note: I'm going to let you guys know there will be references to Skylanders in this story and I would appreciate it if I don't see my review box getting spammed with Skylanders hate on how peoples childhoods are ruined, on how Spyro is dead, Skylanders is the worst thing ever, etc. Now I know not all Spyro fans are like this and I'm only addressing the Spyro fans that are clearly way too attached to a single character and refuse to move on and act like adults. Who am I speaking of you may ask? The small group of Spyro fans that will troll for anything Skylanders related, telling people to go die if they like franchise, saying the franchise is worse than a terminal illness, and simply attacking and bashing you for having a different opinion other than theirs. Now if any of you aren't Skylanders fans, I'm completely fine with that, more power to you. My problem is the fans that want people to die over a fictional purple dragon that isn't even real, and all the trolling, hate mail, and death threats people do over a video game franchise! Back when it was announced in 2011, it got immense hatred from fans of the Spyro the Dragon franchise, in particular fans from the original games from Insomniac Games. Sadly, that hated has returned once 2016 rolled around and Crash was announced to be in Skylanders and get his first three games remastered. Fans of the classic and Legend of Spyro series, I've got some news for you and I hope you'll be reasonable if you review or PM me about this. If you don't want to read this message and history lesson, please feel free to skip it.**

 **Let me tell you guys some about a little of the purple dragon's history. Spyro the Dragon was created alongside Crash Bandicoot and other kid friendly and family oriented franchises on the PS1 in order to compete with Nintendo, who were dominating with the kid friendly and family markets. After the failure of their first game Disruptor, Universal Interactive Studios gave Insomniac Games another chance and they ended up creating the purple dragon we all know and love today. Spyro's popularity ultimately peaked with the third game Spyro: Year of the Dragon, but sadly Insomniac chose to abandon Spyro and move on to create Ratchet and Clank. Why would they do this exactly? Well, there are two big reasons as to why they abandoned Spyro. One: The team was running out of ideas for Spyro. Ted Prince himself stated in an interview, "There's not a whole lot we can do with Spyro. Spyro doesn't have hands. So you can make him run, fly, jump, flame, but that gets old after three games. We felt a bit tapped out with him". The second reason is Universal Interactive Studios. Now Insomniac Games never owned the rights to Spyro, they merely created it. It was owned by Universal Interactive Studios, who were sublicensing it to Sony, who in turn did the publishing. Now in a financial standpoint, it made no sense for Insomniac to remain in this three party deal with Sony and Universal, when they could just be working with Sony directly and that's exactly what they did. They actually felt depressed at leaving Spyro, though they felt they made the right choice. Well, Spyro's popularity began to go downhill afterwards, but he did get a couple decent handheld games, including a crossover game with Crash Bandicoot. After the success of the GBA games, Universal felt confident about brining Spyro back onto the home consoles and had Check Six Games and Equinoxe Digital Entertainment to develop the game and originally intended to have 120 dragonflies, 25 worlds, and a frame rate of 60 FPS. But there were 90 dragonflies, 9 words, major glitches and bugs, long loading times, and a very choppy frame rate. Sadly, Winter was coming and Universal wanted the game out for the holiday season and forced the developers to rush like mad and it ultimate was a terrible idea and doomed both development companies. Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly is widely considered to be the worst game in the franchise and the game that nearly ruined Spyro. The choppy frame rate also caused a boy to have an epileptic seizure that damaged him for life and publishers and developers were sued by the boy's mother to compensate for lifetime medical expenses. Ted Price himself even played the game and he said this about it, "Spyro has become an abused stepchild... Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly on PS2 and Gamecube was an absolute travesty". However, Spyro: A Hero's Tail came in and proved to be a great game and one of my favorite Spyro games, but sadly it and Shadow Legacy were the final games for the classic Spyro series and the series was left on a cliffhanger ending. Now for the Legend of Spyro trilogy, Sierra Entertainment and later Activision rebooted Spyro because they wanted to tell the story of Spyro from the start and his first two games were developed by Krome Studios and Dawn of the Dragon by Etranges Libellules. The story of where he came from and he came to have such a friend as Sparx. They also wanted to mature the game and the environment as well. Now I immensely love the Legend of Spyro games with the voice acting, the graphics, the overall story of the game, the controls, and the characters. However, the gameplay is what hurts these games with it becoming very repetitive. Now Spyro's focus in the original series was platforming and the Legend of Spyro was combat. Pretty much you could defeat every enemy the same way. Now when the Legend of Spyro came to an end, he was rebooted once again through Activision and Toys for Bob. Now originally, Toys For Bomb were going to give Spyro the Conker treatment and make him for mature audiences called Spyro's Kingdom and stated, "Let's raise up the age range for him, let's appeal to kids over 16 up into young adults, let's make it tough and bloody". Thankfully, they scraped this idea when they realized it wasn't Spyro and settled on making toys and incorporating them into video games and Skylanders was born. Now I know there's Spyro fans that hate this series because it supposedly "ruined their childhoods". People, Spyro's main demographic was kids and so is Skylanders, a newer generation is growing up with the purple dragon we loved when we were kids, they're getting to see Spyro in a new light and seeing him in various merchandise, toys, books, comic series, and even a cartoon! You see, kids are getting to know about Spyro and growing to love the purple dragon the same way we do. Spyro's Kingdom would've ruined Spyro completely and that would've been his end right there. Spyro's a cute and cuddly dragon that's supposed to fly, jump, flame enemies, and kick villain butt, not tearing creatures heads off and being some savage beast. Ted Price himself even enjoys Skylanders and his kids love the franchise. He states he's glad Activision has made the purple dragon appeal to a new generation.**

 **My point is: If you don't like Skylanders, play the originals or play the Legend of Spyro games. Your childhoods aren't ruined. Play the older games and keep them close to your hearts and enjoy them if you want to enjoy your favorite purple dragon. And I've got some more reality to reveal to you all. Insomniac Games will likely NEVER make another Spyro game, due to the franchise currently being owned through Activision and having more Ratchet and Clank games coming out and a new Spiderman game. Eurocom who developed Spyro: A Hero's Tail went under in late 2012, Vicarious Visions are at Activision developing the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy and Destiny 2, Digital Eclipse merged with Backbone Entertainment, AMAZE Entertainment went under in 2009, Krome Studios hasn't made a console game since 2011 and are doing mobile games now, Etranges Libellules went under in 2012. Most of the studios have either moved on or are no more. Besides, if a Spyro game was released now? Would any of you like it? After Spyro: Year of the Dragon came out, all of the games afterwards have gotten mixed reception. Personally, I love all of the Spyro games and love the Skylanders games, including Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly, though it's my least favorite. Also, the story of the Legend of Spyro is complete and the games revolved around Spyro finding out who he was, learning of the great power he has inside of him, and fulfilling his destiny and defeating Malefor and saving the world. With Malefor sealed within the planet and the world saved, Spyro's destiny was fulfilled and with Gaul dead and Cynder redeemed, there's now peace across the Dragon Realms. There would really be nothing left for them to do with the series. The story of the Legend of Spyro was completed. Now, there is Spyro's 20th Anniversary is next year and it wouldn't surprise me if Activision has the original three Spyro games remastered like how they are with Crash Bandicoot by releasing the N. Sane Trilogy. I hope that would be what happens and if there's a seventh Skylanders game, perhaps make Spyro the main focus in that game too.**


	3. I'll Fight for You

**Holy crap! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I've never gotten this amount of love on one of my stories in such a short period of time, so thank you all very much! I really appreciate all the support I'm getting on this story! Thank you all so much! Please do keep the reviews, favorites, and follows coming, you guys! Now it's time for the third chapter of my story! Find out what happens right now for our three heroes! And don't forget to keep reviewing, favorite, and follow! :)**

* * *

 **Ch. 3: I'll Fight for You**

"I don't know where to start." Spyro said. "How do I get back? What do I need to get back? I can't stay sitting in this spot forever."

"What you need to start doing is hitting the gym, big boy." Sparx joked, noticing the playful glare his brother was giving him. "Don't give me that look. You know I'm just fooling around with you, buddy."

"Exactly. But we skip the gym part." Raymond replied, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head. He adjusted his googles on his aviator's cap and made sure the hood covered his face, almost giving him the appearance of a Sith Lord. "I have no idea where to start either myself."

"You mentioned that you're trying to get to this place called Maine, right?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, Spyro, that's the place." Raymond replied, adjusting his dragon themed gloves to make them fit better. "However, getting there is easier said then done. I don't know how to drive and don't have the money for a bus ticket there either."

"I could fly us there. No big deal. I've gotten better at my flying business and get us there in no time flat." Spyro replied, but to his surprise, he heard Raymond laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"Probably thinks you're joking. But then again, you're terrible when it comes to breaking and you're really not so good at the flying game like I am." Sparx replied, getting playfully slapped by Spyro's tail. "Hey, what did I do to deserve that?!"

"Don't ask. So what do you say, you up for a flight?" Spyro asked, seeing that Raymond was pondering over the decision. He probably thought it was too dangerous or something.

The idea of having Spyro flying them to his destination was certainly a convenient choice, though it did have it's risks. First of all, would Spyro even be able to carry him on his back for the whole fight that was likely about a thousand miles away? He weighed about eighty pounds could Spyro handle his weight? Then again, Spyro was able to fly from the Dragon Temple to Dante's Freeze in no time and avoid Cynder's force and again escaping from her through Boyzitbig while it was close to erupting. And again with carrying her as she was probably close to the weight he was out of the Convexity as it was imploding. And they did have night on their side, meaning it would be easier for them to fly without being spotted.

The idea of being able to fly was something that enticed Raymond, though he knew it was only a fantasy due to the fact human's are unable to fly themselves. And it certainly would be cost effective as well, meaning he could eat something soon. Not to mention, doing all three of those feats at his age was remarkable, so he decided to give it a shot and hope he didn't get killed riding again, though it would be something nice to experience where he'd pretty much be living out one of his favorite movies in the process.

"Alright, let's get this over with and do some flying." Raymond said, though he sounded a bit nervous at what he was about to undertake with the purple dragon, and grabbed his backpack from the golf cart.

"No need to be afraid, Raymond. I've got some strong wings and I can carry you. Here, why don't you hop on my back and we can start flying together." Spyro knelt down his front end at him so he could mount him. When he noticed Raymond still seemed somewhat reluctant, he showed a concerned face at him. "What's wrong? Scared of heights?"

"No, it's not that. The truth is that I've always wanted to fly, but sadly human beings are unable to attain such a wonderful gift and this is all too real for me." Raymond replied, rubbing Spyro's cheek gently, earning a purr from the dragon.

"I know the feeling. But there's no need to worry. I just need a more open area to spread my wings and fly." Spyro replied, waiting for the human to mount him. Raymond slowly approached him, running his gloved hand along his smooth scales. He lifted one leg over him and mounted him similar to how one mounts a horse. Spyro stood up and he was unsteady, seeming to struggle just to sit up straight. "Relax. I know what I'm doing." Spyro reassured him, looking back at him.

"Famous last words your giving the guy, Spyro. Like how you give the pep talk before you crash into a tree with him." Sparx said, delivering a playful jab to Spyro's snout, laughing as well. "Come on and show the kid how much an ace flyer you are. It was nice knowing you, dude."

"Just ignore him, Raymond. Sparx loves to show off and crack jokes all the time. He doesn't mean any harm." Spyro said, feeling Raymond wrapping his arms around his neck as he began to walk. He also tightened his legs to steady himself, maybe doing it a little too much and proving to be uncomfortable for Spyro. "No need to hang on so tight."

"Sorry." Raymond muttered out, loosening his grip on him as he wandered out of the trees and out into the open road. Thankfully, no cars were coming and that was a major upside. "Now let's fly, Spyro!" To which Spyro smiled.

Raymond tightened his grip on Spyro and closed his eyes just as he felt himself be practically thrown up in the air, jolting with each beat of the dragon's strong wings. When he opened his eyes he nearly screamed because of how high up they are and the distance to the ground. Spyro powerfully flapped his orange wings down towards the ground, making both of hem rise a good twenty feet in the air before he began flapping them again, with Sparx flying right beside them. Spyro leveled out his wings, the skin on them going up like a parachute between the wing metacarpals and phalanges. He was a little unsteady but stabilized himself with his tail. He rose his wings again and beat them against the air.

Raymond desperately wanted to express how excited he was about the fact he was riding on an actual dragon, but kept it contained within himself. It was beautiful watching the dark forest and road rushing beneath them in a hurried blur. It was like he was actually experiencing Hiccup's first flight with Toothless during How to Train your Dragon, one of his favorite movies of all time. His hood came off and his hair whipped around in the passing wind, his eyes stinging, forcing him to squint and put on his goggles. The air was cold against his body and his grip tightened on his dragon buddy. Spyro got a little wobbly which made him yelp briefly, afraid they might fall. The back of his mind was screaming at him 'bad idea', but Spyro balanced himself. He rose his wings and flapped them three more times.

Then Spyro curved his wings and stopped flapping them, now descending rapidly towards the ground. Raymond screamed and hugged Spyro's neck, his stomach going up into his throat. In fact, it felt like all his internal organs were going up. He closed his eyes and put his hood over his face, shielding himself from the stinging winds.

Spyro pulled up just before crashing into the trees, much to Raymond's relief. He tightened his legs and kept his arms wrapped around the dragon's neck as they flew horizontally, rubbing Spyro's cheek gently, making the dragon let out a happy purr. He smiled underneath his hoodie, before throwing his head to the sky and removing his arms from Spyro's neck, and screaming joyfully. He then returned his arms back around the purple dragon's neck when he turned in the air back to their little spot in the woods. Once more, the trees were in blur underneath them. Spyro struggled only slightly as he wobbled a bit.

Riding Spyro was far different than riding a bike or driving a golf cart. It wasn't like ridding in an airplane either, unless you count the turbulence, but it was still different. It was perhaps one of the most beautiful things you can ever experience and he was the first and only human to experience riding on a real life dragon. This was truly something else, though Spyro did need to improve on his flying.

Raymond screamed yet again as Spyro landed on the ground, having to run forward because of the rush of sudden weight and momentum on his feet. He then decelerated and came to a complete stop, looking as proud and adorable as he ever could be. He then turned his head and looked at Raymond who was grinning ear to ear.

"That was awesome! HAHAHA!" Raymond said excitedly, laughing like a goofball and not wanting to dismount him.

"See? Told you I could handle it. You didn't put that much weight on me." Spyro replied, playfully glaring Sparx at the same time.

"I'll admit you've definitely improved, but you're no master flyer like me." Sparx boasted, hearing both Spyro and Raymond laughing. "What? I'm great at flying I tell you!"

"That has to be the most fun I've ever had! Can we do it again?" Raymond said excitedly.

Spyro laughed and smiled. "Later, but soon."

Raymond soon dismounted him and his feet flat on solid ground, though he missed be in the air. It still felt the like was whipping against his face, like how someone steps off a boat and they feel like they're still rocking.

Suddenly, there were bright lights that glowed in their eyes, blocking Raymond's vision. He pulled his hood over his face to block the light out, only to realize they were headlights on a car. "Car!" He yelled, grabbing Spyro by the horns and pulling him off the road. Just they ducked behind some thick brush, the car came to a halt about fifty feet away from them. Raymond, still hanging onto the dragon's horns, pulled him back even more. He laid flat on the ground and instructed Spyro to back up because he would be more easier to spot with his color. He managed to hide himself completely in a nearby bush, the perfect place for a dragon to hide.

"I thought I saw something over there." A deep voice said, stepping out of the car and closing it behind him.

Raymond rose his head slightly to see if someone was coming. Not much to his surprise, someone was indeed coming.

"It's probably just a damn squirrel or something, Ice Pack. Let's get the hell going. I'm freezing my ass off." A person said.

'Ice Pack?' Raymond thought. Damn! It was Ice Pack, a dangerous drug dealer in town that he failed to do a favor, as it help him make a fresh batch of cocaine. It was probably revenge. He backed out of it because Ice Pack wanted to sell drugs to high school students and he wasn't about to let people die because of him so he destroyed all the drugs. Boy was he pissed off and vowed to kill him if they ever crossed paths.

He hoped he'd never seen Ice pack again, but he was wrong.

"Yo! I'm tellin' ya, something's here, Low Brow!" Ice Pack shouted.

"You motherfucker, there's nuttin' here!" Low Brow replied.

"Shut the fuck up." Ice Pack responded, searching through the bushes, drawing closer and closer to Raymond. He was too afraid to move, and when Ice Pack stepped right next to him... "Found you, you little piece of shit! Kid though he could runaway from me, eh?" He said, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up. He trashed and screamed, kicking and punching with what he could. He only laughed and dragged him out to the road.

Ice Pack slammed him roughly to the ground. Raymond quickly scrambled to his feet to escape his captors, but Ice Pack grabbed him by the foot and kneed him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"You thought you could getaway from me after destroying my drug lab? You motherfucker, no one hides from me. I'm Ice Pack. Ice in my veins." Ice Pack responded, saying typical gangster talk. Why in the hell do they have to speak like they? To be cool and think gangs are cool? The only cool gang was the Sly Cooper gang, but that's another video game franchise and Raymond wasn't in a video game. This was real, and these people are dangerous.

As he kept throwing insults and all kinds of profanity at him, the other man began beating him to the ground. He kept screaming and thrashing to no avail, as Ice Pack took out his handgun to kill him.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Spyro roared, pouncing on the gangsters from his position. His jaws opened wide enough to bite Low Brow on the chest. He clamped his jaws down tight and lifted him up, throwing him into his boss, causing them to roll several feet away from Raymond.

Before Raymond could get up, he felt a blast of heat come across him. When he opened his eyes and removed his goggles, he saw Spyro's underside. He was standing right over him, his wings outstretched, his head low, his face snarling, his tail up high in agitation, legs wound-up and reach to pounce, purple scales rattling violently... but his eyes? They were pointed down with his slit pupils. His pearl white, razor sharp teeth were baring. The skin and muscles were pulled back in aggression, saliva dripping drown from his mouth.

Ice Pack and Low Brow pulled out their guns and began opening fire on Spyro. Luckily, the dragon wasn't injured or killed. The bullets were bouncing off him like hail hitting the ground. There wasn't even a scratch or wound on him.

Spyro waited till they ran out of bullets and once they did, he roared at them, his hind legs springing powerfully. He was propelled through the air and pounced on the men. His sheer force was strong enough to crack some ribs and started playing around with them as if they're dolls. What was keep him from killing these men that were harming his human? Whatever it was, he backed up to Raymond and stood over him in a protective stance, legs spread apart like a wolf waiting to attack.

Suddenly, Raymond felt a sweltering blast of heat close to him and he realized what Spyro was doing.

He was going to burn their asses.

There was an ear splitting roar and hiss as Spyro's out of his mouth as a massive roaring inferno hit both gangsters and the fire was hot enough to melt the pavement, as the thugs were engulfed by the flames and killed instantly, leaving the pavement still on fire and book gangsters nothing but charred bones. Grey smoke then steamed gently from Spyro's nostrils, and his aggressive appearance disappeared and he calmed down, knowing that his friend was safe and the bad guys were dead.

Spyro then stepped out from over Raymond and bent down to him, nudging him with his purple snout. "Are you alright?" He said in a gentle voice.

"A little roughed up but I'm fine." Raymond replied, sitting upright and sighing in relief. "Thanks for the save back there."

"You're welcome." Spyro said, looking over at his friend to make sure he wasn't hurt too badly. "It's good you weren't badly hurt. Now tell what were those things hitting me?"

"Those are bullets. They're meant to kill you, but your scales are too thick for them to penetrate. I wish I had bullet proof scales like you." Raymond replied, brushing the dust off his hoodie.

They both looked at the burning road that was beginning to smolder. Spyro had tossed the men around so easily and then killed them. For him. He killed for him, some homeless orphaned boy who had a stolen golf cart and the clothes on his back. Not to mention they fact they had only just met.

It was then that Raymond remembered Spyro's compassion in the game. Spyro was the most compassionate character in the trilogy. Even though Cynder was trying to kill him and Sparx, he still rescued her from the Dark Master. He knew it wasn't her fault.

This was one of the many beauties of compassion. Good things done for good people, regardless of who they are, what they are, or what they have done. It's better if someone doesn't expect anything in return. Spyro doesn't expect anything in return. He's content enough to know he's saved an innocent soul.

"Who were those guys?" Sparx asked, coming out of the bushes and flying around Spyro. "They sure looked pretty tough."

"I had the displeasure of knowing one of them. Thanks for getting rid of them, Spyro. You made the city a much better place by doing so." Raymond said, petting Spyro on the head.

"You're welcome. It's what I do." Spyro replied.

Spyro stood back up and watched Raymond wander back to the trees. He was limping a little bit but seemed to be alright overall. Once the sun rose, Spyro would be able to see the scratches and bruises on him, but right now it's still nighttime.

"We definitely need to get outta here. Someone's bound to drive by and see the scene of carnage and we don't need to be caught up in a can of worms." Raymond said, putting on his goggles and leaning on one of the trees.

"I agree, but where do we go? You still aiming for that Maine place?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, that's the place. All we have to do is follow this highway north." Raymond replied, walking over to the purple dragon and smiled.

"Well, let's get going before someone else comes." Spyro said, lowering his body and inviting him to ride on him once more.

Raymond laughed and mounted the purple dragon and was a little sore from the fight with the gangsters. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Spyro's neck and tightened his leg's around him as he nodded to the purple dragon.

"Hang on." Spyro replied confidently.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of chapter three, you guys. It's really cute seeing Spyro protective over Raymond, despite the fact they've only just met each other. He's quite the noble dragon and it's one of the traits I love about him. Now, I do believe that Spyro wouldn't be harmed with guns, due to dragon's having quite strong scales and because Spyro's dealt with far worse than gun fire, such as Apes with magic weapons, Ghouls armed with blades, dynamite, Cynder's fire breath, etc. Those thugs really didn't stand a chance against Spyro and his incredible powers. If a whole army of armed thugs attacked, he'd incinerate all of them without breaking a sweat. Now after saving Raymond from those thugs and willing to fight for the boy as well, no matter what, what adventures await the three of them? Find out in the next chapter! Please do review and your feedback is appreciated. See you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye! Also, if Spyro was real, I would definitely want to ride him. Let me know in the reviews, if you'd like to ride him if he was real. I'm off to go watch some Bunsen Is a Beast! XD**


	4. Hidden Tunnels

**Wow, it makes me happy see how many people love my story! :') Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Each one brings a smile to face. Please keep them coming, you guys! Now I welcome you guys to the forth chapter where our three wandering heroes stumble upon something incredible. Find out what that might be now in chapter four. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

 **Ch. 4: Hidden Tunnels**

After flying for several hours, Raymond had fallen sound asleep on Spyro's head and making some adorable noises as he slept, as it was already morning and Spyro had been flying all through the night with his trusty dragonfly sidekick never leaving his side. They had made sure to hide whenever they came upon more populated areas, but with the sun coming up they would need to find a place and hide quick.

"Sparx, go and wake Raymond up." Spyro said to his brother. "We've got to find a place to hide before we attract too much attention."

"We're already attracting attention, Spyro!" Sparx whined. "Besides, I want to get some shut eye myself."

"Stop whining and just wake him up. You can sleep later." Spyro responded, sighing as he kept flying onward.

Sparx quickly flew over to where the sleeping human was and began flying around him, causing Raymond to swat him away, thinking he was just some fly bothering him. Sparx huffed and flew back over to the sleeping human and tickles his nose with his tail, inadvertently causing him to sneeze and blowing the dragonfly away, along with waking him up.

"Ugh... That's it. I officially need a bath now." Sparx said in disgusted, wiping the snout off his arms and shaking it off his wings. "And my wings feel all moldy and sticky now. Next time say it don't spray it, kid."

"Sorry about that." Raymond replied, wiping his nose and yawning as he turned towards his dragon friend. "Good morning, Spyro. Why'd you wake me up?"

"It's morning and we're got to find a place to hide before we try to go flying again. You said it would be bad news if someone spots us. Try to find us a good spot" Spyro replied, continuing to fly even faster and faster. "Any suggestions?"

Raymond looked around for a decent hiding place, but he didn't recognize anything. They must been faraway from Myrtle Beach. He saw a rat infested junkyard likely guarded by attack dogs, a river where they could hide, a dense and heavily wooden forest, and a few abandoned buildings around them. All of them except for the junkyard were good places to hide.

"We're crossing the junkyard off the list. Attack dogs and rats might not be a problem for you, but they are for me." Raymond replied, seeing Spyro nod in agreement with him.

"Maybe the river is the best option. Perhaps we'll find a dragon in this area." Spyro said, seeing Raymond rolling his eyes at the purple dragon. Man, the dragon really had no idea about the human world.

"Spyro, I told you dragons only exist here in legend. Even if we encountered one, they wouldn't show themselves to a human like dragons would to other creatures in your world." Raymond replied, covering his eyes with his gloved hands. "I think we need to find an abandoned building. I have a condition and it's not good for me to be in the light for long periods of time. Just find us an abandoned building and step on it!"

Spyro was taken aback by the mention of Raymond's condition. Was there something wrong with him? Was he sick or something? Why did he always try to cover himself all the time? As he thought of all this, he knew that he better get his friend inside and out of the sunlight and he didn't want to see his friend getting harmed in any way.

He spotted a large abandoned building near them as he swooped down low to the ground, getting ready to land on the broken and crumbling grounds of the land around the building and could see metal and other items that he couldn't identify. He then landed on the ground with a load thud and sent dust flying around them in the air. Raymond didn't dismount the purple dragon as the dust began to settle and the sun was slowly rising into the blue sky. Some clouds were in the sky too but weren't doing a good job at blocking the sun out, though he could see the sky getting more on the cloudy side.

"What is all this junk and stuff here?" Spyro asked, looking around at all the garbage and junk he saw around the building. People must've used this abandoned property as a dumping ground.

"It's all really just garbage. Junk people are too lazy to properly throw away." Raymond said, hearing the sounds of some animals rustling around in the garbage cans. It would be best to get inside now.

Just then, Spyro picked up on the sounds of some ravenous dogs and fairly large-sized rats coming up from behind him, thinking he was just a small animal for anyone of them to devour. Luckily, Sparx took notice to their growing crowd of disgusting beasts and screamed as loudly as he could and flew into the pocket of Raymond's pants, alerting Spyro to the danger.

"Raymond, don't let go of me!" Spyro roared, extending his wings and roaring in an aggressive manner to frighten away the foul beasts, opening his mouth to kill these dangerous beasts.

Raymond held onto Spyro tightly and felt the air get really cold as he saw his dragon friend unleashing a massive blizzard with snow covering the pavement and some of the animals getting frozen solid. Spyro roared and charged at the frozen beasts and shattered them to pieces with his horns and hissed at the junkyard dogs and shot lightning from his mouth at the dogs, electrocuting and killing them.

He then proceeds to use his earth breath to knock away the rats and then used his fire breath to kill off more of the junkyard dogs. The surviving dogs all yelped in pain and fled from the property in fear. Spyro calmed down and turned his attention back towards the building as Sparx remerges from the human's pants. Raymond then dismounted the dragon and walked up to the building.

"Seems empty enough and thanks for getting rid of those beasts." Raymond said, walking around the side of the building and could see that the building itself was quite old. "Also, seems really ancient as well. It's like a piece of history."

"Ye Olde House of the Dragons." Spyro said, reading a broken sign that was so old and rotten, but he was still able to read the sign. The hotel seemed to share something about dragons, or maybe that was just the name of it. It sounded like it was built hundreds of years ago. "Looks like this place his been abandoned for years."

"Come on, let's get inside." Raymond said, walking up to a large black front door with Spyro and Sparx following him. Raymond tried pushing the door but it refused to open for him. Nothing like having a purple dragon for a friend who can destroy said door. The thing that was kind of funny about it was the fact the door was so old and rotten in areas so someone as strong as Raymond should have easily knocked the door down.

"Watch out, Raymond." Raymond said as he backed up, his head low to the ground. Raymond walked off to the side with Sparx as Spyro sprinted forward, charging into the door.

The door flew off it's hinges and clanged noisily on the ground, stirring up the age-old dust.

"Whoops...well, we're in." Spyro said as Raymond and Sparx came over to him. They both coughed a bit, waving their hands in the air to get the dust out of their faces.

The inside of the building wasn't very hotel-like. There were two staircases in the center of the room that lead up to a dilapidating balcony where several doors were amazingly still standing. The wooden railings looked so fragile that it seemed like they would fall apart at any moment.

The carpet on the stairs was dulled from years of abuse, sun-beatings, heat, cold and dust. They were probably once a bright red with black swirling vines, but now the blacks are grey and the reds are faded into a greyish red. There were bits of glass allover the tiled flooring. The black and white tiles on the floors look like they were beginning to pop up from their positions. Some of them were even crumbled and broken.

The tables and chairs in the massive dinning hall were covered with dusty plastic. Plates, glass, and wood were broken and strewn out across the floor. Any of the windows that weren't broken had warped glass, causing the world outside to look wavy. Kitchen utensils and table clothes were also spread across the floor. A glass chandelier above them looked as if it might fall. Raymond could picture it crashing down with even the smallest gust of wind. Apparently that was what happened to another chandelier on the ground in a million pieces.

There were statues of dragons and rusted suits of armor lining the walls, hallways, and stairs, gazing out endlessly at the three of them.

"If we go up to the top, I bet twenty bucks that it'll fall." Raymond remarked.

"Twenty bucks? I didn't know you guys had deer here." Spyro replied, seeing the amused expression on the human's face.

"Dude, 'buck' also means our form of currency. The door is the currency of my country." Raymond, delivering a playful jab to the purple dragon, who playfully smacked him with his tail.

"Oh. Okay." Spyro said, still slightly confused.

Raymond then proceeded to carefully walk up the stairs. When he was certain that they weren't going to break, he walked up them more briskly. Spyro and Sparx followed quickly behind, with Spyro snorting a bit from the dust. "When was the last time they cleaned this place?" Spyro asked.

"Probably decades." Raymond said reaching the top of the stairs. "I do wonder what the rooms look like and what they might have inside." He said, opening one of the doors.

The room was actually quite large with a Californian-king sized bed. The blankets and sheets on it were silky and smooth. Their red color made them more appealing than the cobweb infested bureau. In fact, the bureau had paint chipping off.

"A bedroom of royalty it seems. But a bit too dusty for my tastes." Raymond comment, taking out his pipe he used for combat and destroying an antique vase, as he jumped around the room. "I do wonder if the electricity still works here."

"I can breathe it, but I don't think this place has any now." Spyro replied, seeing an excited expression on his human friend's face. "However, I think we a lot of time to pass so we won't get bored."

"This hotel is remarkable. With how old this building is, it must have an underground tunnel network and might be haunted from all the ghost shows and movies. There's gotta be dozens of rooms and possibly be treasures we can find and sell for money! And once we finish exploring the rooms, we'll go down to the basement and have an adventure of our own." Raymond continued on and on about whey they could find. He was pretty excited about exploring. Man, if Spyro could bring this dude back to his world Raymond would break the world record for being such a hyperactive and adventurous kid.

What in the Dragon Realms was this kid talking about? Water heaters? Washers and dryers? Power tools? Priceless valuables? Treasures? It has to be his imagination, but he mentioned underground tunnel network. Was he really just talking about the basement? Why was he so excited?

Finally, he ended his long excited ramble. Before Spyro knew it, an eager Raymond was pushing him out the door, saying excitedly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go explore this place and have some fun!"

"You guys have your fun. I need to get some beauty sleep." Sparx said, laying down on the bed and drifting off to sleep. "Wake me up when we get ready to go."

Spyro nodded to his brother and began spring to keep up with Raymond. He quickly threw open the next door to another dusty bedroom. He coughed and sneezed from the age-old dust but smiled reassuringly at Spyro. "Now let's see what we shall find..."

They spent hours going through each room of the hotel. Each and every room Raymond insisted on checking out. There were rewarded by finding various pieces of jewelry and old money and coins. Raymond was beaming so much when they found these treasures that Spyro couldn't help himself from laughing like a hyena. He stuffed the jewelry and various other valuables into his backpack and grabbed a sword from a suit of armor and put on a helmet and put on Spyro's head and pretended to be like either a Jedi Knight or a Sith Lord.

They charged into the armory where they saw several suits of armor, as the bugs all scattered from their arrival. "Die you miserable clankers! Feel the wrath of my unlimited power! None can stop the power of the Dark Side!" He said, pointing his sword at Spyro. Now what was he doing? Pretending he was a knight or swordsman?

"You sure do have one big imagination, Raymond." Spyro said, laughing at how much of a fun loving child his friend could be.

"Come and fight with me, my purple apprentice! These droids are coming for us and we've got to cut them down!" He said excitedly, destroying a suit of armor with his sword.

They played 'Star Wars' for hours on end, ending with Spyro using his electric breath to make Raymond appear to have lightning shooting out of his hands and destroying the suits of armor. They both laughed and heard their stomachs rumbling a little bit, but decided it was time to move to the basement. Besides all the food was rotten and infested with maggots, so no lunch for them.

"If something tries to attack us, will you protect me?" Raymond said as they arrived at the basement entrance, taking out a flashlight from his backpack and flipped the device on, unaware of Spyro's interest in the device.

"Hehe, sure thing." Spyro replied. He had to admit that he hadn't had this much fun in a while. He was immensely enjoying Raymond's company. "And that strange magical light is amazing."

They then proceeded to walk down a large concrete hallway that leads to the basement. It was one of those long hallways you'd see in an insane asylum.

The long hallway soon lead to a room where there were old water heaters and all kinds of stuff like washers and dryers. Along the walls were more doors and had all sorts of valves, pipes, and dead machinery, all rusted and shot. Some rats squeaked and ran away, frightened by the sudden light.

Raymond then opened up a random metal door that was probably one out of fifty, but it had a strange feeling to it. It creaked open and revealed another dark hallway, this time with a low celling, concrete walls and concrete floors and fluorescent lights above them. There were strange stain marks on the walls and floor and they could hear the sound of water of dripping on the ground.

"Where does this thing lead to?" Spyro asked.

"That's one of the points of exploring." Raymond replied, ducking down to dodge a pipe. "However, this is really weird. This hotel must have been built over this stuff."

After what felt like an eternity, Spyro and Raymond continued walking through the tunnel as they felt something wet dripping on their heads and could see roots hanging above them, water dripping down on them. They kept walking through the tunnel and began getting an uneasy feeling. Once they reached the end of the tunnel, they found a pair of stairs, Raymond shone the flashlight all the way down the tunnel. It was so long and dark the light was shining at the end of it.

"I see a hatch up here, Raymond." Spyro said, climbing the stairs. He pushed on it with his head and pushed it open. More dust stirred in the dark air, making them sneeze and cough.

"Man, the things I do for the sake of adventure." Raymond mumbled to himself and hauled himself after Spyro.

"Oh my gosh." Spyro said, rolling his eyes and laughing.

The tunnel had lead them to an entirely different building. It was a little brighter than the tunnel but Raymond still needed to use his flashlight.

Everything was completely concrete, including the stairs. It might have been some abandoned storage place. But a storage place with balconies and wrought iron railings? Not only was it dark and cold, but it wasn't damp when the conditions definitely seemed perfect for the place to be moist, though it did smell rather musty to them.

"Where are we?" Spyro asked and kicked a chunk of concrete, making it fly across the floor.

"I have no clue. Hopefully we're not in someone's house. I don't know why any house would have something like this though." Raymond replied, shone the flashlight around. It was so empty and eerie and there were weird shadows cascading across the walls.

"Come on, I suggest we go up." Spyro responded and began to lead the way. "This place gives creepy a whole new meaning."

"No kidding, dude." Raymond replied.

They walked down the steps and they was a an echoing noise when they talked, similar to what happened in Dante's Freezer when they got close to the Ice King's lair. They looked around and saw several doors around them, but the one that caught their interests was a door which had the symbol of a purple dragon on it. The door's knob was missing, it was down at their feet detached from the door.

Spyro used his head to push the door open and saw that it lead to a rather peculiar room...

Swords and various medieval were up on the walls along with maces and axes like decorations. The weapons were surprisingly clean but something dark was staining the wall. The light of Raymond's flashlight revealed it to be some black substance. Hopefully it wasn't blood. Besides, if it was, it would have that metallic-like smell to it.

"What in the heck?" Raymond said and approached a sword. There seemed to be something engraved on the blade. He took it down and but could read it because the language wasn't of human origins, though it did feel familiar. "Hey, Spyro, you happen to know what this says?"

"It say's 'May the Ancestors guide you through to the next world and beware the inner darkness inside you', which means after you die don't let the darkness consume you as you enter the afterlife. It sounds a little bit dark." Spyro replied.

"Let's hope that wasn't a warning for us. Let's keep looking around." Raymond said and put the sword back in it's place, but soon found a sword that he liked. It was about a four foot long sword that looked like it was craved out of silver, though it was likely cold hard steel. Even though it should have rusted from being down here for so long, it looked as if it was just forged. The handle on it was purple with an amethyst in the center. On the blade of the sword was the imprint of a purple oriental dragon. "This one looks really cool." He said, taking the sword and it's sheath with it. He put a belt on and slid the sword in, with his hoodie concealing the weapon. Now he wouldn't have to worry as much about being attacked by thugs now. Swords are definitely superior to using a piece of pipe to battle.

"Hey, check this out." Spyro said, coming out from a dark corner and pushing a small wooden box on the floor. "It has something inside it." He opened it with his paw and saw several old letters inside the box. He reached down and picked one up, spreading it out. "It seems like the remains of an old diary."

Raymond shone his flashlight over the letters and diary pages, reading them. "Hey, there's something about... dimension traveling?"

"Dimension traveling?" Spyro echoed, coming beside him to read it.

"It says, One may find the right of passage to leave one world and enter into another but some may never be able to leave until they retrieve The Dragon of Astral, located in a place some may wish to stay away from. It is in a sleepless place, full of lights and may often be referred to as an 'apple' though they aren't grown there. It is a place of yellow boxes, high-rising buildings, suspended land, and one giant statue of green on an island. She holds a book and a torch.

The Dragon of Astral is within this sleepless place. Clinks of metal and whistles of workers may be heard in the vast network of workplaces and tunnels. The Dragon is there someplace, glowing and seeming to be alive, but no it's dormant and must be awakened.

Find the dragon and you'll be able to go where one wishes, but be warned, do not allow others to get it before you do."

"What exactly does that even mean?" Spyro asked, clearly confused.

"It's talking about New York City, dude. Suspended land? Bridges. Giant statue of green holding a book and torch? That's a dead giveaway. The Statue of Liberty. New York City is also called 'The Big Apple' and is a sleepless city. Yellow boxes are taxi cabs and high-rising buildings are definitely buildings." Raymond said, putting the latter back down with the rest of the pieces of paper.

"Are you sure this place is called New York City?" Spyro asked.

"Sounds like it, Spyro. You see..." Raymond was cut off by the sound of a loud crashing noise. Metal was clinging against the ground and shouts and growls could be heard. They didn't sound like anything friendly.

"Run!" Spyro yelled. Raymond pushed back and picked up all the letters, stuffing them in his backpack. Spyro was then pushing him forward.

More shouting and growling was heard but they almost sounded demonic. They sounded like Death Hounds in the sequel game The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night and sounded more like a demonic kind of dog. Once he could hear the voices and growls coming closer, he started running even faster. His mind was telling him to get the hell outta here.

They hurried into the tunnel and closed the hatch, locking it up tightly. Raymond began to sprint down the tunnel, Spyro right on his heels. When they heard the hatch break, Spyro turned and used his fire breath to cook whatever was in there. The whole tunnel was briefly lit by the flames. Spyro kept the fire going for a good while, till he fingered they were dead and caught up with his friend.

They exited the tunnel and ran throughout the hotel's basement, coming to the concrete stairs at the beginning of their adventure. Raymond and Spyro ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Once they reached the top, they closed and locked the door and barricaded the entrance with old furniture, panting and backing away from it. "Okay, I'm really freaking out right now." Raymond said, panting more.

"I have no idea what the heck that was, but right now let's rest and catch our breath." Spyro said, panting heavily.

"Agreed." Raymond replied, turning off the flashlight and placing it back in his backpack.

"Did you grab all the letters?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, got them all in my backpack." Raymond replied, grabbing the letters from his backpack. "And that sure was a close one. Right now, I think I need to rest and get something to eat, though not squirrel."

"Me too." Spyro replied, following Raymond down the hallway of the abandoned hotel. He huffed a breath and turned around. Normally he would stand and fight, but now that he was with Raymond he didn't want to risk his friends safety. Besides, with those letters they found they might have found the first clue to getting him back home and maybe just maybe getting to go with him, hopefully.

* * *

 **And that ends the forth chapter of my story. I really did enjoy having Raymond and Spyro playing together and acting like silly goofballs. It'd definitely be quite fun to play with this adorable purple dragon, wouldn't you say? ;) Let me know in the reviews. Seems like Raymond and Spyro have found something interesting and encountered some mysterious and unfriendly creatures from the darkness. What secrets does the diary hold and could it hold in it the way to return Spyro and Sparx back to the Dragon Realms and also bring Raymond along with them? Is this the beginning of their adventure? Find out in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and your feedback is very much appreciated. See you all in chapter five! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! :D (Sorry, something I made for a new cartoon I love. :) )**


	5. I Know Where to Go

**Seriously, you guys are all great and I love your support! Perhaps we can try to break the thirty mark with reviews with this chapter. If we break the thirty mark on the reviews, I'll be sure to post chapter six on Tuesday for guys and you'll get two chapters next week. Now I welcome you guys to the fifth chapter where our three heroes get ready to immerse themselves in the knowledge of that diary. Find out what they learn now! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

 **Ch. 5: I Know Where to Go**

It was pouring down rain outside. It was raining cats and dogs outside and the roads were already flooding with all the heavy rain coming down. To make things even better, Spyro had discovered mold inside the hotel and lots of it. And to add on to all that, the hotel being extremely old was leaking. The rainwater was actually draining into the building. The water was beginning to flood the basement and hopefully killing off any of the mysterious creatures that had survived Spyro's flame breath.

At the least the roof kept the rain off them in most parts. Some areas of the roof were missing and turned into trickling waterfalls. What's even better? The rain was cold and there was obviously no heat in the entire building. The hotel had fireplaces, but they no wood to burn and were already soaked with rainwater, meaning they couldn't even burn anything now.

Luckily, before it started raining, Raymond was able to take the jewelry they had found and sold it a pawn shop and get a good chuck of money. With the money, he had gotten himself a large cheese pizza and some spicy chicken wings, along with a large two liter Coca-Cola, while Spyro caught himself a few more squirrels and Sparx eating a couple of moths and butterflies around the building. After having his stomach full and letting out a burp, Raymond looked at the letters a bit more.

"Well, it tells us where to go but it says we need two other things first, of which I deduce as being a book and a key. The only problem being? What book and what kind of key do we need?" He said, bringing his hood up and covering his head. He was still looking at the worn and somewhat torn letters, then placed it beside him on the floor.

"Well, for the book it says 'the largest collection of lore within the country that is home to amber waves of grass and purple mountain's majesty. Does that sound familiar to you?" Spyro asked

"Yeah! 'Amber waves of grass and purple mountain's majesty' is part of a song called 'America the Beautiful.' At least that's what I think the song is called. It's definitely referring to my country the United States of America, aka the U.S.A. Now for the 'largest collection of lore?' The only thing that comes to my mind is... the Library of Congress. That's in Washington D.C., the capitol of my country."

"Where would we look in the library?" Spyro asked, still confused about a lot of what Raymond was telling him.

"The Library of Congress holds the country's largest collection of old and rare books...I think...but I've never been to that library. There was probably an old books section and it's likely on the upper levels of the library."

"Alright, that's a start. Now what about this key?" Spyro looked over the letter again. "It is black as night but also the brightest of purples and was used to free an imprisoned dragon by a young knight hundreds of years ago. It is found within a building that collects, preserves, and displays the heritage and history of the United States and other countries in the areas of social, political, cultural, scientific, and military history." He read.

"That's the National Museum of American History. When I was in school, I heard about that place during my history classes." Raymond said, looking over at the letters to see if he can find a date on them. "I can't find a date on these letters though. I do think they're over hundreds of years old though."

"So, it looks like we have the info we need to find all three items, but getting the book and key are going to be trouble. Washington D.C. is one of the most well protected places in the world and stealing something for either of these places would be rather difficult and if we get caught, we'll get captured and looked away forever." Raymond said, sighing sadly.

"So what? I can bust us out of any prison and their weapons. I can bust down walls." Spyro said proudly, holding his head up high.

"Dude, these walls are likely four feet thick with metal and concrete and metal bars that would be a nightmare to cut though. Fat chance, Spyro." Raymond said, sitting down on the bed.

"I escaped from an erupting volcano and collapsing dimension. I can handle busting out of prison." Spyro replied, jumping onto the bed and sitting beside his human friend. "I do wish we could find out how old these letters are."

"Perhaps night would be the best for us and there wouldn't be a lot of people around." Raymond said, looking over at more of the letters and begins thinking. "Nighttime would be the best course of action and we'd have to stealthy and not draw too much attention."

"Not to mention, if things get chaotic I can always use my Dragon Time to slow things down for a limited amount of time. Spyro said happily but quickly noticed Raymond's yeah right visage.

"Are you able to actually do that." Raymond asked confused. Spyro mastered the ability at the beginning of The Eternal Night, but he had no powers of time during A New Beginning. Could Spyro actually use the ability prematurely? "Can you show me?" He asked.

"Sure thing. I can do it for about a minute. See?" Spyro replied, as Sparx flew back into the room and flew beside Raymond.

All Raymond and Sparx saw was a ripple in the air and everything around them turned blue. They looked over at Spyro and saw that he was a bit wavelike, along with everything inside in the bedroom.

"See? I slowed down time." Spyro replied. Seconds later, there was a white flash of light, brining time back to it's normal speed. After hearing his friend say that, Raymond's facial expression lightened up. He even had smile under his hood.

"Okay, so we know about the two items we need to go get. Well, we're really just deducing it, but what about The Dragon of Astral? What do we do with it and the two items?" Raymond said, rummaging around through the letters. "Aha, here it is. It says 'recite the spell in the book and insert the key into the dragon's mouth and turn the key fully to the right on a full moon at the tallest structure in the city that never sleeps. I know what building it is!"

"Tell us already! Your killing me with the suspense!" Sparx complained.

"He's not being suspenseful, Sparx." Spyro replied, hushing his dragonfly brother. "Now tell us where we use the items?"

"It's the tallest building in New York City. One World Trace Center at the World Trade Center complex." Raymond said excitedly, jumping up and down on the bed. "It's a building that we'll be able to see easily and where we can use our items to get to your world."

"Okay, so how do we get inside this building?" Spyro questioned.

"Good question. The One World Trade Center is a massive office building and likely loaded to the brim with people and likely even during the night would have a sea of people inside. The big elephant in the room is that New York City is the city to never sleeps and we can't possibly fly inside the building without being spotted. We'd have to get inside the building, use the elevator to reach the roof of the roof of the building, fly up to the antenna, and hold the dragon up to the full moon."

"The way you say it makes it sound easier said then done." Spyro said, shaking his head a bit. "I guess we're both going to have to do some thinking and rely on each other's strengths. And doing this might be the only way to get back home and bring you with me. I know it's risky, but we've got to at least try." Spyro reasoned. Raymond sighed and figured this would be his best chance at getting a new life.

"Yeah, I'm an orphaned runaway and disabled as well, Spyro. To everyone else I'm so insignificant that no one has bothered to search for me. I have no family and this condition over which I can damage my skin and eyesight by staying out in the sun too long makes me quite the freak. If I could, I'd still be trying to go to Maine. I'm so..."

"But your not insignificant to me." Spyro suddenly said. Raymond went quiet.

After a while he said, "I've never had anyone say that to me before. Thanks."

"Just because you're an orphan and have that condition that makes you white as a ghost and a runaway doesn't mean that you can't do extraordinary things. I know that we'll get through this together, despite any dangers going on." Spyro said. He was about to continue, but Raymond surprised him when he threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He just loomed his wings over the boy, putting his head in between Raymond's neck and shoulder. "I guess we'll get that book first. Seems to be the easiest of the three."

Strangely, Spyro began to see the boy in a whole new light. He was seeing Raymond almost as a little brother or adopted son that he needed to take care of. His dragonfly family, the Guardians at the temple, and Cynder were all family to him and now a new love was opening in his heart and it was for this young human child. He took a deep breath and made a silent vow to himself in his head. "I will protect you always."

The next day they would fly north for Washington D.C. where Spyro was going to have a major problem hiding in the country's capitol. But hey, people say that dragons aren't real but they are, so maybe they'll either surprise the world or make everyone think they're losing their minds. Either way, they've got to retrieve that book and not get killed in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Mountain of Malefor, the evil Ape King Gaul was looking through the Dark Pool of Visions and could see Spyro and Sparx conversing with a lowly human child about making plans to return to the Dragon Realms. The spirit gem in his eyes glowed bright as he growled and slammed his staff down hard into the ground, leaving a huge crack in the floor.

"That miserable dragon welp is planning to return home." Gaul said to himself, as the chambers suddenly darkened the spirit form of his master quicked emerged from the shadows of the fortress.

"This cannot be allowed to transpire! In ancient times, there was said to be an artifact that scattered to all worlds that has the power to send a being into a new world of their choosing. If Spyro has any knowledge of this artifact and it's powers, he mustn't be allowed to return home." The Dark Master roared, causing some of the apes to flee in terror. "My time to be reborn is closing in and I must have the world under my power! The Dragon Realms are within my grasp and I must have them!"

"Forgive me, my master. But how will we be able to stop him from getting this artifact?" Gaul questioned, bowing in respect to his master. "We sent the dragon into the world of man, but we have no way to send my troops into the world to kill him ourselves."

After Gaul said that, a sinister grin spread across the ghostly dragon's face and his yellow eyes beamed with darkness and hate. The Dark Master looked down at his servants and down at Gaul as every candle in the fortress suddenly went out and a purple fog began to engulf the fortress. The negative energy was so powerful that it could probably blow the top of the mountain off.

"On the contrary, we do have a means to send my dark forces into the world of man, Gaul." The Dark Master replied evilly. "As a master of the dark arts, I have my ways to manipulate the forces of reality and now the purple dragon will fall before me!"

The Dark Master then proceeded to blast the Dark Pool of Visions with his Dark Convexity breath and Gaul and the apes step closer into the pool and see a haunting vision of the three all brutally slain and Spyro having been beheaded by one of the ape's swords. It was a vision of the nightmare the three of them would soon faces at the hands of his dark armies.

"Tick-Tock, your time is running short, Spyro." The Darkness replied evilly, laughing in a sadistic manner.

* * *

 **And now their adventure begins. They'll be making their way to the capitol, but are unaware of the dark forces lurking in the shadows ready to hinder their progress of acquiring the artifacts needed to return to the Dragon Realms and kill them before they reach their goal. Also, the relationship budding between Spyro and Raymond is really showing, especially when Spyro replies that Raymond's not insufficient to him. It was also a cute sight seeing them sharing a hug, wasn't it? :) Let me know in the reviews. Remember, if this chapter breaks the thirty mark, I'll post the next chapter on Tuesday! Please do leave a review and your feedback is appreciated. See you all in chapter six! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	6. The Adventure Begins

**Hey guys, seems the website was screwing up last week when I posted chapter five on May 4th, but the updated date remained April 27th and I didn't receive any email notifications, and I had to send out PMs to my readers to let them know the chapter's been posted. There are times that I can hate this site. *sighs* If this happens again, I'm really going to be quite irritated. For anyone who hasn't read chapter five, it's here and ready to be read. Please do enjoy the sixth chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! My goal here is to reach 50 reviews on this story and I hope you guys can help me reach it!**

* * *

 **Ch. 6: The Adventure Begins**

It has finally stopped raining. The morning sun had came out after it rained all night long last night. Thankfully, the hotel was no longer filling up with water and it actually felt somewhat warmer. And none of them had heard anything from the basement area, meaning that whatever was down there was either dead from Spyro's flame breath, or drowned down there from the rain.

Raymond was fast asleep on a dry hotel bed with Spyro snuggled close to him and Sparx sleeping peacefully underneath his brother's left wing. It was a nice feeling being cuddled close to such an adorable purple dragon and the body heat he was radiating kept all three of them nice and cozy. Was this what paradise felt like? Being snuggled up to a purple dragon sure felt like it. The bed might have been dusty, but it was comfortable enough to sleep on and support their combined weight without breaking apart.

Once they wake up, they knew their adventure would begin to get to Spyro's world. Getting to New York City and Washington D.C. would be both very difficult tasks for them to accomplish, yet both of them were determined to go through with it. Getting to either location would take a few days and only going at night would be hampering things. They'd need a car. A car would be something more ordinary and people wouldn't be freaking out if they saw a boy riding on a dragon.

"Good morning, Raymond." Spyro suddenly said, waking the human up by nuzzling his cheek softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, Spyro. I slept well." Raymond replied, yawning in a cute manner and stretching his arms and legs. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a good sleep. These beds are much more comfortable than the ones I slept at back at the temple and my home. Be nice if we could bring one of these back to my world." Spyro responded.

"Knowing you, you'd probably want to bring back a bunch of cool stuff from my world. It would be nice but this isn't a shopping mall where we can take everything with love with us." Raymond replied, as Spyro laughed a little bit.

The human boy was really growing on the young purple dragon. Despite not having known each other for a long time, they had already developed a deep friendship for each other. Even Sparx was growing to like the child's company, more than he ever enjoyed Cynder's company. Might just be because he wasn't trying to kill them like she was when she was the Dark Master's servant.

Raymond was really someone he liked. Hopefully he can bring him with him to the Dragon Realms, the Guardians and Cynder will accept the boy into their family. After all, this child didn't have a family anymore and the purple dragon was determined to give him a new family that will love and protect him always. Funny, he was already thinking about loving the boy.

"You daydreaming again, purple boy?" Sparx asked, waking up and rubbing his eyes. "Man, even in this weird world, you still stuck in daydreaming land. You thinking about kissing Cynder, huh?" He playfully teased his brother.

Spyro's purple cheeks turned red and he gasped a little bit as he says in an embarrassed tone of voice, "Sparx, shut up! I am not thinking about kissing her! I've just thinking about someone else, okay? You always know how to humiliate me in some way, sharp or form!" As much as he loved his dragonfly brother, Sparx could get on his nerves at times and really push his buttons at times. Though he did enjoy the dragonfly's company and how deeply loyal the dragonfly is to him. "You know, you can be a real pain in the butt at times, but I still love you."

"Love you too, you purple sap." Sparx replied, flying beside his brother and best friend, as Spyro rolled his eyes. "Please? You're the one always into the mushy stuff so don't give me that look."

"Me? Oh really? That thunderstorm we had years ago scared you half to death and you were hugging my horn for weeks while saying I'm your big purple protector." Spyro remarked, chuckling a little bit. "And then there was that other time we got sick from playing in the rain and you wanted us to share body heat. You're a mushy sap like me, Sparky."

"Hey! No one calls me that anymore! This is no way to treat the former god of Tall Plains!" Sparx complained, his cheeks turning bright red. "Kane wouldn't be happy with you disrespecting his god!"

"The god of sarcastic remarks and jokes about my weight?" Spyro remarked, knowing the right buttons to push when messing with his dragonfly brother.

"Just put a sock in it!" Sparx remarked back, tossing a dirty sock he'd gotten from the floor at Spyro, as it landed on his horn, though Spyro merely shook the piece of dirty laundry off.

Raymond smiled at the loving sight between those two brothers. He then got off the bed and grabbed the letters off the floor and stuffed them into his backpack. These letters are super important for their upcoming adventure. The task ahead of them was daunting, but he wanted to help his friends get back home and join them in an attempt to get a new life of his own.

He walked over towards the window to see the sun already up in the sky and the ground soaking wet from last night's rainstorm. It was humid outside thanks to the storm and boy did he hate humidity. It's bad enough to have a sensitivity to the sun, but also dealing with humidity as well and make the air feel so stinky. Granted, Spyro and Sparx had grown up in a swamp and were likely used to living in a more humid environment.

"Shall we make our escape and begin our adventure?" Sparx responded, flying over to the human, as he noticed Raymond seemed a bit uncomfortable. "What's the matter, dude? The humidity too much for you?"

"Heh... Heh... Yeah, I'm not a fan of humid environments and it being hot and humid makes me uncomfortable." Raymond replied, turning around to face the purple dragon. "But getting to both New York City and Washington D.C. is a challenge. We're going to need to a buy a map so we don't get lost and then find the best way to get to both locations quickly."

"I can always fly us there, remember?" Spyro responded, smiling a little bit. "I flew the whole night and got us to this old abandoned hotel. Wherever we are anyway, I still got us here through."

"I'm talking about during the daytime, Spyro. Having you fly me for the whole night would be tiring for you and then sleeping during the daytime and coming out at night would take too long." Raymond said, beginning to ponder about a crazy idea. "We'd need a faster way to get around and I don't have a car, nor can I legally drive at my age to get us to our destinations."

"What exactly is a car? Was it that strange metal machine on wheels those gangsters were inside?" Spyro asked, thinking back to when he killed those gangsters to protect Raymond.

"Yes. Cars are a common technology that humans in their teens and up use to get from location to location, such as school, work, home, the store, church, and out running errands. Most people in the world use cars to get from place to place. People at the age of sixteen usually get to drive a car." Raymond sighed sadly. "However, with me being eight and not able to drive, nor do I know much of how to do it outside of playing kart racing games or stealing golf carts to escape gangsters."

Spyro hopped off the bed and made his way over the window and looked outside to several cars speeding down the highway near the hotel. These vehicles somehow reminded the purple dragon of his time at Munitions Forge with the Conductor's evil steam engine Steam, the rail cart he took to pursue the Conductor, and the elemental turrets that the apes used against him starting in Dante's Freezer.

"Those are cars, Spyro." Raymond said, putting his gloved hand on the purple dragon's head.

"They look incredible, Raymond. The only thing that comes close to these metal boxes on wheels was the Conductor's steam engine Steam and that cart I used to go after him. Sadly, I lost it when it fell in the lava." Spyro replied, continuing to watch the cars speeding down the highway.

"Yeah, when I played the game you and Sparx looked funny screaming as you let go of the rail cart. Playing your games really gave me a nice laugh and not to mention I had a lot of fun seeing you defeat those disgusting apes." Raymond said, as Sparx laughed a little bit.

"Whoo... Looks like you've got one fanboy right here, Spyro." Sparx responded, laughing a bit more. "Of course you're the special purple dragon who's also purple and does have some weight issues."

'Weight issues, huh? Well, at least I've never been turned into a lantern." Spyro remarked.

"Oh please, lantern shmantern. Let's see what's out there." Sparx remarked back.

Raymond's bond with these two was continuing to grow by the minute. Hearing two of his favorite fictional video game characters repeating some of the quotes from the game they're in was quite an amusing sight to see. The gameplay of the games was repetitive as heck, but damn did he enjoy the dialogue between these two and seeing just how awesome Spyro could be learning his powers.

"There you guys go with quoting yourselves. It's really funny having you two guys with me." Raymond responded, putting his aviator's cap on and pulling his hood over his head. "As Sparx says, let's see what's out there." He replied, quoting Sparx.

Spyro and Sparx both smiled each other, as Sparx had to laugh a little bit. This kid was truly something else and hanging out with him was definitely a one of a kind experience. They both saw Raymond walking out of the bedroom and they followed behind him.

Before leaving the hotel, Raymond took some antique kitchen utensils plates in good condition to sell for some extra money. The three then exited the abandoned building and Sparx flew into Raymond's pocket while Spyro took to the skies above them, high enough to see them but also high enough for people not to spot him and Sparx was going to act as a signal in the event either of them were about to be harmed.

Raymond and Sparx proceeded to enter the pawn shop and presented the employee with the plates and antique kitchen utensils and he gave the young albino child several twenty dollar bills, though he was suspicious as to why the boy had no parent of adult with him, but decided to keep it to himself. Raymond thanked the pawn shop employee for the cash and proceeded to exit the shop, as a homeless man holding a bag of booze slowly approached the human.

"Ugh.. That's a nice chuck of cash there you got, kid." The homeless man responded, taking a swig of his booze and then vomited, as both Raymond and Sparx had disgusted looks on their faces. "What do you plan on doing with that money?"

The homeless guy smelled like brewery and looked as if had been a drug user, the type of people that Raymond hated. Illegal drugs and narcotics killed many people and this lowlife scumbag was probably about to mug him so he can get his next fix. Like hell he was going to let this scumbag attempt to mug him and placed his gloved hand on his sword.

"Look I don't want any trouble from you. And what I do with my money is my business." Raymond said, turning away from the homeless man and began walking in the other direction, but felt the man grab him by the arm, to which Sparx signaled Spyro.

"Give me that fucking cash, you little bastard! I need my crack!" The homeless man demanded, shattering the beer bottle and holding the broken bottle to Raymond's neck.

"DO YOU LAY A HAND ON HIM!" Spyro roared angrily, landing in to the ground as he opens his mouth and freezes the homeless man with his ice breath, covering his tattered and filthy clothing in ice and covering him in snow.

The homeless man saw Spyro and figured that he was some exotic animal and could probably sell him to some Asian restaurant for drug money. He got back up and pointed the broken beer bottle at the enraged purple dragon and got ready to make his money on them, thinking he'll be twice as richer.

Spyro let out an ear splitting roar as a green chain of earthly energy spit out of his mouth and was connected to a giant bomb called the Earth Flail. He charged at the homeless man and slammed the bomb right into the face of the homeless man, decapitating the man instantly as blood erupted from his neck and his severed head landed on the floor and the lifeless body of the man fell onto the sidewalk.

Suddenly, Raymond heard a woman screaming and saw people beginning to gather around the scene, knowing this is really troubling. He quickly mounted Spyro and held onto him tightly, as the purple dragon used his fire breath at a much weaker level, creating a smoke screen around themselves and flying off in the smoke as one of the humans called the police.

"Thanks for taking that guy down, Spyro. You're a lifesaver." Raymond said, panting a little bit and hugging the dragon from behind.

"Not a problem. However, I probably should accompany you when you get us a map." Spyro responded, flying away from the scene. "I don't want some monster like that to hurt you."

"Spyro, we've been over this. If someone sees you, it would be mass chaos and last thing we need is for people to lose their minds over seeing a real life flesh and blood dragon." Raymond replied. "Besides, you came though for me this time and we'll be in a much safer area when I get us a map."

Spyro sighed a little in defeat, though he knew that Raymond was right and it would get out of control if he gets out in the open. He just wanted to protect this boy and make sure he wasn't harmed by anyone.

Spyro continued to fly through the town, till he spotted a Walmart store nearby and descended down to the ground, landing on an empty playground and allowing Raymond to dismount him. He then gave Spyro a hug and then went off towards the superstore to buy a map as Sparx was flying after him and turned to Spyro.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's alright." Sparx said to his brother, flying into Raymond's pocket once he entered the superstore.

It didn't take long for Raymond to grab a road map and he walked to the check out counter, handing the cashier lady the correct amount of money. She scanned the item and handed it to Raymond along with a receipt as he thanked the woman and exited the superstore with the map, just as Sparx flew out of his pocket, happy that no crazy homeless dudes were attacking them this time.

"See? I told you it was much safer here and a lot easier." Raymond said, holding the map up to his dragonfly friend.

"Man, I wish we had stuff like this in our world. So much cool stuff. That place literally has everything." Sparx said happily, as he flew right beside his human friend as they made their way back to the park.

"We definitely don't need a Walmart in the Dragon Realms." Raymond remarked, laughing a little as he rolled his eyes at the dragonfly's comments. At this rate, these two might never want to go back home and we might be living at Walmart. He'd seen a movie when he was younger with his parents of a pregnant woman living at a Walmart after her boyfriend abandoned her.

"What? We could use some of that stuff to make the dusty old temple a bit more homey." Sparx replied, flying around Raymond's head excitedly. "The former god of Tall Plains needs a palace after all."

"Yeah, you definitely need a palace and while we're in there getting you a recliner and flat screen TV, I'll grab a PS4 and play some Metal Gear Sold V: The Phantom Pains and Jak and Daxter with Spyro and you can you can stuff your face with Haggen-Dazs." Raymond sarcastically remarked, flicking the dragonfly away from his face.

Man, he's already developing a sarcastic side from hanging out with this glowing dragonfly dude. Sparx wasn't going to be a good influence on him and he might be become the dragonfly's partner in crime before too long. Sparx was dazed from the flick, but regained his composure and flew back to Raymond's side while playfully glaring at the human boy. Oh, bring it, Sparky!

The two then arrived back at the playground and Raymond showed off the road map to Spyro, who was happy and wagging his cute tail a bit. He then pointed on the map to their destinations, though he knew getting to either of those places would be a challenge, but at least with the map they knew where they are, in some city called Wilmington, North Carolina and now their adventure begins. He then took out a marker and circled them.

"Alright, we've got our map now! Off to this Washington D.C. place!" Spyro shouted, getting shushed by Raymond for being too loud. "We don't want anymore to see you, dude! You're being too loud!"

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter six you guys. It's really cute seeing how overprotective Spyro can be towards Raymond and saving him from a drug addict really shows how much the purple dragon cares for his boy. Also, Raymond's getting a little sarcastic thanks to Sparx's influence, though not as bad as Sparx. Now that they've got a map, you guys probably know what's going to happen in chapter seven. ;) A lot of people were excited to see Spyro driving a car in the original. Please do leave a review and your feedback is welcome here. See you all in chapter seven! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	7. Spyro Behind the Wheel

**Wow, this has now become my most followed story! :D Thank you all so much for the continued support! I'm only fifteen away from reaching my goal in my reviews and let's see if we can inch closer to my goal! Now it's time for the moment I'm sure some of you have been waiting for and this was something that quite a few wanted to see in the original and let's see how crazy things get. Hope you guys enjoy chapter seven of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 7: Spyro Behind the Wheel**

At the Mountain of Malefor, Gaul is gathering his troops to invade the human world and kill the miserable purple dragon once and for all. A vast majority of the apes were wearing the new purple armor and all of their weapons have been enhanced by the power of the Spirit Gems, enabling them to use stronger elemental attacks. They had also placed armor on the Dreadwings.

"Bring in the Wraiths!" The Assassin commanded, as they saw their new soldiers enter the fortress and bow respectfully to the Ape King. "There is a purple dragon that seeks to stop our master from returning to the world and he must be eliminated at once!"

The Wraiths serve as the elite soldiers of Gaul's Dark Army and possess much stronger armor, more advanced dark magic, camouflage, and teleportation. They also used a special kind of Dreadwing called Shadow Wings, that have the ability to breathe fire almost like a dragon would. They had the same overall appearance to the common ape soldiers, leaders, and commanders that served under both Cynder and Gaul, but had a more frightening appearance.

The apes and Wraiths mounted their Dreadwings and Shadow Wings and held their magical weapons at the ready. Gaul laughed evilly and slammed his staff into the Dark Pool of Vision, using his dark magic to create a portal into the human world, allowing the Dark Army entry into new world. The apes and Wraiths all chanted Gaul's name and snarled and snorted, before being silenced by their king.

"SILENCE!" Gaul ordered his troops, to which they fell silent. "The dark hour is near and our master's power grows stronger. Long have we waited, long have we suffered! But soon, our master will return, and his coming shall bring forth a new age of power for the Apes, and we shall have our revenge! But this miserable dragon plans to stop our plans and ruin our chances for our master's return and our great power!" He roared, as the apes snarled and snorted and chanted their king's name, but suddenly one of the apes knocked out a stash of weapons, causing a loud noises to echo through the fortress.

"Sorry..." A common ape soldier apologized for the accident.

"Now go and kill the purple dragon for our master!" Gaul ordered, pointing his staff at the portal.

The apes and Wraiths nodded and the ones that were riding on Dreadwings and Shadow Wings began marching towards the portal and the ones riding them all flew straight into the portal. The soldiers snarled and snorted and jumped into the portal and entering the world of humans, as Gaul stepped close to the portal and smirked evilly as he uses his dark magic to seal the portal.

"Excellent work, Gaul. The prophecy of the purple dragon shall remain unfulfilled and I shall make my return." The Dark Master replied. "And I shall soon bring about the great cleansing and reveal the true nature of the purple dragon."

"It was my pleasure, my master. Now to watch the carnage and get a new dragon pelt for my throne room." Gaul replied, using his magic for them to see the carnage through the Dark Pool of Visions.

* * *

A dark portal appeared on the outskirts of Wilmington, North Carolina, and the Dark Army emerged into the human world. The ape and Wraith commanders took over leading the armies and ordered the troops to make their attack on the city and kill the purple dragon once and for all.

"When you find the dragon, report directly to me!" A Wraith commander ordered the troops. "Now go and kill the purple dragon!"

The apes and Wraiths took to the skies on their Dreadwings and Shadow Wings, while the foot soldiers began marching towards the city. They apes had no idea what else they could encounter from this new world. Gaul had informed them they might face some resistance from the human world, such as from the human police force and possible interference from any human beings that want to act like heroes and they had been ordered to kill any and all that dare to oppose them.

And what made things better, was that Spyro was pretty much on his own and with just his yapping dragonfly companion and this human boy he had befriended and neither one of them would be able to do much. In fact, to them it would likely be a lot more fun killing the two of them in front of the purple dragon and then kill him when he's truly alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an relatively quite park in town, Raymond, Spyro and Sparx were getting their plans in order on how to reach Washington D.C., making sure they had a enough money with them, making sure they had plenty of food and water, making sure they had weapons to defend themselves, and planning out any strategy should they deal with any interference from human law enforcement and other things.

However, there was still the other problem that had arouse and that was getting to either of those locations as soon as possible, though Raymond did have an idea on how to get there, but the plan in question he was formulating was quite a dangerous and crazy idea that probably made him almost as insane as the Joker.

The idea of driving there in a car was something he had on his mind, but he'd have Spyro drive them there while he would do the navigating. The big question is could Spyro even drive a car to begin with? Could Spyro see over the steering wheel? Could he change gears and park the car? Could his foot paws reach the pedals and stop and accelerate? And if they got pulled over by police what then? All of this was rather concerning for Raymond and as he kept pondering, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Spyro.

"Raymond? Are you okay?" Spyro asked in a concerned tone, noticing that his friend was acting strangely. "If something's bothering you, please tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Yeah, you can thrust this guys, dude. He won't reveal any of your deepest darkest secrets unless he decides to blackmail you." Sparx remarked, getting smacked by Spyro's tail. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"To get you to be quite. Now let me check on my friend." Spyro replied, walking over to his human friend and giving him a gentle nuzzle on his cheek. "Go ahead and tell me."

"Spyro, I have an idea in mind and involves us doing something a little on the crazy, but doing it might get us to our destinations faster and allow us to travel during the daytime." Raymond said hesitantly, twiddling his thumbs. "However the idea is something dangerous and I don't want to put you in a dangerous spot."

Spyro paused for a second and wondered what Raymond could be suggesting. It was something about getting to their destination, but how was it dangerous. He remembered Raymond telling him about cars and how people in his world used them to get from place to place. Was it something to do with that?

Raymond sighed sadly, knowing this was going to be tough. This was a different kind of Spyro he was talking to. The classic counterpart of him could pilot flying saucers and tanks and use cannons to destroy walls and rocket powered snowboards to beat Yetis in races, along with using the Professor's many wacky gadgets, while his Skylanders counterpart could pilot massive Arkeyan War Machines and pilot massive airships and drive all kinds of land, sea, and sky vehicles. And the closest thing this Spyro had done is driving a rail cart and that was nothing like driving a car.

"Spyro, the idea I have for you is to drive a car and have you drive us to our destinations." Raymond replied sadly, lowering his head down as the purple dragon looked at him.

Spyro was at a loss of words with what Raymond had said to him. He wanted him to drive them to both this Washington D.C. place and New York City. The idea seemed to be a good one with the fact on how to get to their destinations faster and avoid suspicion from other people, but could he actually drive a car? He was only twelve years old. On top of that, he had to little to no concept on the human world.

Spyro felt his claws begin to twitch. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He had never driven a car before. In fact, he had only found out about a car from his human friend. But how hard could it be? This is really crazy, he told himself. Raymond knew about them but maybe he could show him the basics and maybe he could do it. He took another deep breath and finally made his decision.

"Raymond, I want you to..." Spyro was suddenly cut off by a loud explosion behind him followed by oddly familiar laughter and snarling and snorting. It was the Dark Army! They were here!

The three quickly turned around in horror to see Dreadwings and a new type of them flying in the skies above them dropping containers containing groups of vile ape soldiers. The apes snarled and pulled out their weapons and charged directly at the three of them, with the leaders and commanders throwing dynamite and launching shockwaves of elemental energy at the three of them.

Raymond kicked the dynamite away as if they're soccer balls and got out of ranger of the elemental shockwaves, with Sparx staying by the human's side and Spyro leaped into the battlefield with his wings spread out and roared angrily at the charging apes. He roared and breathed out a stream of fire at the apes and burned some of them to death and charged at the army, knocking the dynamite away with his head and causing it to explode in the apes faces, disfiguring some of them, if not outright killing them.

"I don't know how you apes got here, but I'll make you sure you don't leave alive! Spyro roared, charging with his horns into one of the armored ape commander, piercing his chest and killing the ape instantly, with the ape's blood leaking onto his horns.

The Ape commander slammed his weapon onto his shield and sent another wave of ape soldiers and leaders to attack the purple dragon, with the leader tossing more sticks of dynamite, but Spyro knocked the dynamite away, including sending one stick over to a tree, which exploded and sent the tree crashing down on some of the apes, crushing them to death.

"Send in the Dreadwings and kill the dragon!" The Ape Commander roared, sending in more troops.

The Dreadwings flying above them dropped their containers and released more ape soldiers, before descending and landing on the ground. The Dreadwings roared and attacked Spyro using their sound attack, stunning him and sending him flying.

"Spyro!" Sparx yelled.

Raymond quickly pulled his sword on the sheath and charged at the ape soldiers, killing a couple of them with quick and brutal slashes. He quickly ran around to the back of the Dreadwing and leaped onto the bat-like creature's back and plunges his sword through the Dreadwing's back, as the bat-like creature roared in pain and fell to the ground dead.

Spyro recovered and shook his head as he felt his ears ringing. He saw Raymond killing the Dreadwing and quickly charged back into battle and used his fire breath to kill some of the charging ape soldiers that were about to attack his human friend. More Dreadwings moved towards them and tried to smack both of them with their wings, but both of them jumped forward and Spyro used his Ice Tail attack to freeze and kill one of the Dreadwings and Raymond stabbed the other one with his sword through the head, killing it as well.

"Thanks for the save and nice use of the sword!" Spyro replied, smiling at bit at his human friend and used his Polar Bomb to freeze the ape soldiers and Raymond impaled them with his sword.

"No problem, dude! I always love to use swords and this is pretty fun!" Raymond said, laughing happily and grabbing an ape soldier by the tail and throwing him into a group of soldiers.

Despite the dangerous situation they're in, Spyro had to admit he enjoyed having a partner with him to fight these apes and Raymond was quite a capable fighter. Don't get it wrong. He did love having Sparx's company, but the dragonfly wasn't that good in terms of fighting. Raymond was a good sword fighter. They killed off more apes and Dreadwings, leaving behind a few apes and Dreadwings.

"You fools won't defeat us! The power of the apes cannot be defeated!" The Ape Commander roared, leaping into the battle and firing a beam of dark magic at Raymond, knocking him unconscious.

"NO! RAYMOND!" Spyro screamed, seeing his friend unconscious. He then glared at the ape commander with immense hatred and felt his body heating up from his anger. "YOU HURT MY FRIEND! HOW DARE YOU!"

Spyro roared and shot a powerful stream of fire at the ape commander, who used his shield and armor to protect himself from them. He then hovered a bit above the ground and his fire raised up around him like a fire tornado and suddenly exploded outwards with exploding embers shooting out of it, incinerating the ape commander and all of his forces as the whole area was on fire from his fury attack.

Spyro quickly calmed down and landed on the ground as he quickly ran over to Raymond's side and made sure his friend wasn't hurt. Thankfully the dark magic had only knocked him out and he wasn't hurt. He then gently nuzzled the human on his face and licked him softly, as Raymond opened his eyes to see the purple dragon licking him and got up on his feet.

"What just happened? Was I knocked out" Raymond asked, seeing the battlefield in flames and burned corpses of apes scattered around the park. "And where are the apes?"

"They're all dead, Raymond. I killed them all after the commander attacked you." Spyro replied, nuzzling the human's cheek affectionately. "Thank the ancestors you were hurt."

Before Raymond could thank the purple dragon for the save, they saw more Dreadwings incoming and dropping more containers of soldiers. Spyro could take them all down, but this was getting dangerous and he wanted to get outta here with his friends as soon as he possible. He quickly thought back to what Raymond said about cars and looked at him as he says. "Raymond, we're getting outta here. Find us one of those cars to escape in and don't ask questions. Just tell me what I need to do."

Raymond gasped at what the dragon had just told him. Spyro was actually serious about driving a car and he knew he had to put his faith in this dragon and nodded. "Alright. When we find get on the left hand side of the car and sit in the seat with a steering wheel and turn the key to start it." He said, grabbing his sword and running with Spyro and Sparx away from the battle.

The three reached a parking lot near the park that had a few cars parked. He quickly looked through each windows, till he saw a silver Nissan Altima with the keys dangling in the ignition. He found them a car! He quickly alerted Spyro and him and Sparx opened the door and quickly jumped in the passenger seat and Raymond put on his seatbelt.

Spyro used his fire breath to create a wall of fire to keep the apes at bay and flew over to the car as he opened the driver's side door and jumped into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him with his tail. He did as Raymond had instructed and saw the key in the ignition and turned the key, as the engine roared to life and Spyro nearly jumped in his seat when the car started. The car was roaring almost like a dragon would. Are these cars the Earth equivalent of dragons?

"The wheel is used for steering and turning and the gear shift right here is for going forward, backwards and parking the car. Put it in gear and move the lever to 'D' and step on the gas pedal!" Raymond shouted, pointing to the tall foot pedal on the right. "That's the gas pedal! Hit it hard! And to stop, just hit that fat pedal on the left."

The gear shift was located between the seats. Spyro grabbed the lever and pulled the lever back until the arrow pointed to 'D', for drive. He then slammed his foot paw down on the gas pedal hard. The car lurched forward hard. Spyro jerked back against the seat tightly gripped the steering wheel as the car accelerated. His foot paw was pressed to the floor.

The car accelerated went faster and faster and sped out of the parking lot and onto the main road as Spyro was driving the car erratically down the road and making sharp and crazy high speed turns as the other cars moved out of the way of the out of control car, as Spyro was having some trouble controlling the car and keeping it straight on the road as both Raymond and Sparx were beyond terrified.

"Try to keep it steady and easy on the gas, Spyro!" Raymond yelled. Spyro kept his foot paw pressed to the floor and tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he drove.

This might be a terrible idea. Spyro wasn't that good of a driver and hopefully they don't get killed by the dragon's terrible driving. Who knows? They might end up getting sued by one of the people they hit or even arrested if they're pulled over by the cops.

The apes saw the car rocketing erratically down the road and got ready to mount their Dreadwings in pursuit, but another ape commander stopped them from following the three heroes. They might have lost them and the fight, but the war was only just beginning and they'd get him the next time. Right now, it's time to regroup and prepare for their next encounter.

"You can't run and hide forever, purple welp!" The Ape Commander said, laughing evilly. "The Great Gaul will see you dead!" He roared, mounting his Dreadwing and flying off with the other apes.

A dragon driving a car? This was surely something in fantasy, but for this to be a reality was a little on the insane side. Him and Sparx might be terrified, but they'd have to place their trust in the purple dragon's complete lack of driving experience. Raymond held onto his aviator's cap as he was in the ride of a lifetime and it was shaping up to be such a nightmare, though it some way it was also quite fun.

"After all, what could possibly go wrong?" Raymond whispered to him, just as Spyro accidently rear-ended another driver.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter seven you guys. Spyro's driving a car now and he's already shows to be a lead foot! XD Things might not end well for our heroes, thanks to the Dark Army now being after them and Spyro's overall terrible driving. What could possibly doom our three heroes? And now that Spyro's driving a car, let me know what you think in the reviews. Please do leave a review and your feedback is appreciated. See you all in chapter eight! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	8. Dangerous Driving Dragon

**Only eight reviews away from my goal and only four favorites shy of being my most loved story on here! :D All your support for this story means the world to me and please keep it coming! You guys are the best! Now that Spyro's behind the wheel of a car, let's see how the purple dragon handles driving a car now. It's just like the rail cart! LOL Hope you guys enjoy the eighth chapter of my story! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 8: Dangerous Driving Dragon**

The drive down the highway was truly horrifying and it wasn't like riding on a roller coaster. Spyro hadn't taken his foot paw off the gas pedal and the car was going at triple digit speeds down the highway. Thankfully, Spyro was able to make some sharp turns to avoid hitting any other cars and causing a major accident and his driving was improving somewhat, though he'd definitely need some more practice with driving again.

The upside was, they had managed to escape that vile ape army and finally got a mean's of transportation. They had been driving for miles and erratically driving north towards their first destination The Library of Congress where the book resides. The ride was also quite bumpy and Raymond and Spyro were bouncing around in their seats and Sparx was able to get Spyro's seatbelt on so he didn't go through the roof or the windshield. Sparx was also hiding inside Raymond's pants pocket and hoping that Spyro doesn't get them killed.

"Where'd you learn to drive?! From driving that rail cart?!" Sparx yelled from inside the human's pants pocket.

"It's not that hard to drive. Besides, it's on wheels." Spyro replied, keeping his paws gripped on the steering wheel and changing lanes to avoid hitting another car. "And I'm getting kind of good at it anyway."

"Oh, yeah, famous last words." Sparx remarked. "Let me know when we crash to scream."

Spyro was having a bit of hard time driving a car, but he was sure damn enjoying being behind the wheel of this incredibly fast metal box. It certainly provided them a mean's of escape from the ape army and also once he got good enough at doing this like his flying, it would definitely be something fun to use in the future. He could see that Raymond had a nervous and almost terrified look to his face and turned around to face him in the passenger seat.

"Raymond, what's the matter? We got away from the apes." Spyro asked in a concerned tone. "You should be happy that we're safe."

"You have a very twisted definition of what you consider being safe, Spyro." Raymond remarked, sinking into his seat and sighing. "Having you driving a car certainly is super cool, but you're a terrible driver! You're like a crazy soccer mom taking her kids to soccer practice! I'd be surprised if we don't get killed doing this!"

"There's no need to worry about my driving. I'm a pretty good driver and I figured out how to drive a rail cart before and this isn't that hard." Spyro replied, giving the car even more gas and driving even faster. "Besides, I'm not going to let anything happen to you and with this car, we can finally reach this Washington D.C. place and the book will soon be ours. And I'm getting the hang of doing this driving stuff and I like it."

"I'm glad you like driving, Spyro. But you still need some more practice." Raymond replied, sinking into his seat and letting Spyro go back to driving the car. "And please watch the road. We don't need to get in an accident."

Spyro chuckled and kept driving the car while also looking at some of the road signs they were passing, though he really had no idea what any of the signs besides names of states, cities, and counties. All he knew was that they were traveling north on the highway and with his driving they might reach their destination faster than expected.

A dragon driving a car was truly something really crazy. Spyro was already becoming a lead foot behind the wheel and he hasn't taken his foot paw off the gas pedal since they started driving the car. Sparx and Raymond might have been afraid of being killed in a car accident by the dragon's inexperience at driving, but they both did have faith in Spyro's ability to get them to their destination, though they were curious on how the ape army managed to enter the human world and Raymond began to pondering to how they entered the human world.

"It's really strange how they got into our world, Spyro." Raymond responded, taking out the letters from his backpack and looking though each of the latters. "They seemed to have came in the same way you and Sparx entered."

"When I nudged the statue in the temple, I felt an evil presence within the statue and some strange magic flowing through the statue from some faraway land and then nothing." Spyro replied, keeping his eyes on the road as he kept driving down the road. "With Cynder freed from the Dark Master's evil, it has to be the evil leader of the apes Gaul."

Gaul was the evil king of the apes, loyal servant and general to the Dark Master, and the primary antagonist of The Eternal Night. He was ultimately killed by Dark Spyro in cold blood at the core of the Mountain of Malefor. To Raymond, Gaul wasn't really that tough of a villain. In fact, he was a bit of a pushover on the side and just a much bigger ape with swords and laser vision. Gaul was really a weakling and not really that intimating, just ugly looking. In fact, he did have a somewhat scary appearance.

The Dark Master also gave the apes the knowledge on how to artificially harness the power of the Spirit Gems, so it wouldn't be that surprising that Gaul would also know some very powerful danger magic, like banishment spells. Maybe he got help from the Dark Master's spirit. His essence and spirit were both inside the fortress and with the Night of Eternal Darkness coming up soon, it meant that the Darkness would soon be free to wreck havoc upon the Dragon Realms. He wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Master gave Gaul the ability to banish Spyro and Sparx to his world and then bring in his army to kill them.

"Spyro, I think the ape king Gaul is the one who sent you and Sparx into my world." Raymond suddenly said, as Spyro turned to face him while also keeping one eye on the road. "It's the only thing I can think of and I bet he's the one who also sent his Dark Army to kill us. He doesn't want you to return to the Dragon Realms."

"How do you know about Gaul?" Spyro asked dumbfounded. "I've never told you about him."

"From playing your games, dude. But he's not that big of a threat." Raymond replied. "Besides, with Cynder no longer on the side of evil, it's obvious that Gaul would take over leading the ape army."

Spyro laughed and kept driving down the road. He really shouldn't underestimate Raymond's intelligence. The boy had played all of his games and knew just about everything him, even though he had no idea that he was the main character in a video game franchise of the same name. He didn't know if he'd ever understand the concept of gaming and the modern human world, though he was happy that Raymond was there to help him out.

"Okay. So, now that you've got that map how about you tell me where we are. I feel like I've been driving for hours." Spyro responded, keeping his foot paw on the gas pedal and driving even faster and faster down the road.

Spyro was right about them driving for hours. The sun was already setting and surprisingly the traffic on the highway wasn't that bad. There was just a few cars on the road and Spyro wasn't having any trouble avoiding them. He wished he had a watch or a smartphone that could tell him the time, but sadly he didn't have access to such luxuries.

Raymond took the map from his backpack and spread it out so he could see where they're at. He looked at a sign that read 'Welcome to Virginia', meaning that they had crossed into another state. The next state was Maryland and there was the nation's capitol resides. With Spyro's lead foot, they had gotten to Virginia in merely a couple of hours and that was a good sign.

"Spyro, we're in Virginia now." Raymond replied with a smile on his face. "We've crossed into a new state."

"Virginia? What's a Virginia?" Spyro asked dumbfounded, as both Raymond and Sparx rolled their eyes. Even Sparx knew they're in a different location now.

"Dude, Virginia's a state! There's fifty states in the United States!" Raymond replied, faceplaming at how ignorant the dragon could be to the human world. Though he really couldn't blame him that considering Spyro was in a whole new world.

"My bad." Spyro replied, blushing bright red like a tomato. "Guess I need more knowledge about your world, Raymond." Man, Spyro could just so cute being embarrassed. It almost reminded him of a certain bashful Digimon who were a furry pelt.

"More like need a couple books shoved into your head." Sparx remarked.

"So, do we get keep going north?" Spyro asked, avoiding another car in the process and hearing someone honk the horn at him. "And these people sure do seem rude."

"Yeah, let's just keep heading north for now. And they're doing that because you nearly hit them." Raymond replied, laughing a little bit. "Man, you're really growing on me a lot." Spyro smiled warmly upon hearing that.

* * *

A little over a thousand feet above them, were a couple of apes riding on Dreadwings and their commander riding on a Shadow Wing. The Dark Army had sent a group of their troops to monitor the purple dragon's progress. Spyro turning out to be a lead foot and going triple digit speeds caused them to travel for miles and their Dreadwings were exhausted from carrying heavy containers to hold their soldiers and for flying for hours on end.

With their Dreadwings growing exhausted and hungry, the apes knew time was running out and they would need to descend soon to rest. But right now, they needed to make another attempt at killing the dragon off and drop their troops, though it was likely many of them would be die dropping them on this road with all these other cars.

"Drop the containers!" The Ape Commander ordered.

"We could lose some soldiers doing this." A common ape soldier responded. "This is insane and if that thing hits us, we're dead!"

"Just do it!" The Ape Commander roared, shooting the ape soldier off the Dreadwing and to his death for disobeying him. "The Great Gaul must see this dragon die and we must now fail our mission! We must not fail!"

The other ape soldiers nodded and had their Dreadwings drop the containers containing their soldiers down to the ground below. The Ape Commander then ordered them back to base to recuperate and prepare for the next attack should the dragon and his companions survive, that is.

* * *

Suddenly, out of the blue Spyro sees metal spheres used to contain ape soldiers raining down from the sky. He takes invasive action. The purple dragon slammed his foot paw down as hard as he could on the gas pedal and pushed the pedal to the floor.

The needle on the speedometer went absolutely crazy and went past the maximum speed limit that was a hundred and sixty miles per hour, pretty much going now at top speed. The car roared like a dragon and lurched forward with Spyro's paws gripped tightly on the wheel and his foot paw pressed to the floor as the car was accelerating faster and faster down the road, just as the containers hit the ground and released dozens of armored ape soldiers and some leaders to kill the dragon.

Luckily, the apes ignorance and having so concept to human technology and the fact of underestimating a purple dragon driving a car at top speed meant they're pretty much doomed. Some of the apes were slaughtered by being struck by other cars on the road and Spyro began mowing down several apes as they could hear the sounds of them screaming in agony and being ripped apart.

"Man, this is pretty brutal! It's just like Grand Theft Auto, except we're killing apes!" Raymond said, laughing as he saw an ape jump onto his door and quickly opened the door, sending the ape right into another car. "And this might be dangerous, but this is so awesome!" He said, seeing the ape get killed by the impact and closed the door.

"The kid's right about this, Spyro. This is a little too bloody, even if they do deserve it." Sparx said, seeing Spyro run over another ape, as it's blood covers the windshield and obscuring his vision.

"Raymond, any ideas on getting the blood off this magic force field?" Spyro responded, keeping the car steady while still going at top speed.

Raymond quickly got into the driver's seat and grabbed the lever to the left of the steering wheel and turned the wiper fluid on, as the wiper fluid got sprayed on the windshield and removed some of the blood, but also turned the wipers on full blast, wiping away a lot of the blood and giving Spyro back his view of the road.

Spyro quickly saw an ape leader throwing some dynamite at them, but the explosives missed and hit another cars as they exploded. Spyro growled and made a sharp turn to the right and sped towards the ape while also dodging the dynamite as best he could. He then glared at the ape leader and floored the car even more and mowed the ape down, as it's blood spattered allover the car and the wipers wiped it away.

"I think I got all of them now." Spyro replied, driving down the high way and leaving a slew of dead and mangled ape corpses behind with a path of destruction in their wake on the highway. None of the ape army was sphered the carnage.

Soon it was nighttime and Sparx was already asleep in Raymond's pocket, but both Spyro and Raymond were still awake and looking around for a decent spot to get some much needed sleep. Perhaps they could find a hotel to sleep at. The car did have plenty of dents in it from Spyro doing Carmageddon with their ride and it was covered with ape blood. They would need to ditch it soon in favor a new ride to avoid raising suspicion.

Before they did anything else, Raymond noticed the gas gauge was saying they were almost out of gas. It didn't surprise him that much. Spyro had been driving for hours at triple digit speeds and never even bothered to hit the brakes. How they avoided get killed doing something this reckless was beyond him, but they need still needed to stop for gas.

"Spyro, we need to stop and get some gas." Raymond replied, putting the map in his backpack and looking around for any gas station. "Car's need gas to keep going and we need to get more. When I see a gas station, I'll let you know." He said, seeing Spyro give him a nod.

They kept driving on for miles and soon came across what looked like a small rural town and Raymond could see both a gas station and a hotel coming up. He quickly pointed to the purple dragon that he found a place to refuel, though Spyro had ultimately forgotten about the other pedal known as the brake and looked at Raymond confused.

"How do I stop this car?" Spyro asked, still unsure of everything he's doing with the car and how to stop the vehicle.

"THE BRAKE! THE FAT PEDAL ON THE LEFT!" Raymond screamed in horror. The dragon forgot how to stop a car at the worst possible time. "SLAM ON THE BRAKES, SPYRO!"

Spyro quickly did as he was told and took his foot paw off the gas pedal and slammed it down as hard as he could on the brakes, pushing the brake pedal to the floor. The car's rapidly decreased and car skidded to a screeching halt right at the gas station pump, with both Raymond and Spyro being jerked forward hard in their seats. Luckily, they had been wearing their seatbelts, otherwise they would've gone straight through the windshield. Thankfully, they didn't hit the gas station, otherwise they'd be in a rather fiery situation.

"Now park the car. 'P' on the gear shift stands for park." Raymond said panting heavily, as Spyro moved the lever up to park, parking the car. "You need to work on your braking through." Spyro just smiled at him in a playful tone.

Taking a minute to catch his breath, Raymond exited the vehicle and used a stolen credit card he had gotten from pickpocketing before he met Spyro and Sparx. He used the car to get them about thirty five dollars worth of gas and grabbed the gas pump and placed the nozzle into the gas tank, filling the car up with gas and giving them a full tank of gas as well. He made them removed the nozzle and placed it back on the pump before getting back in the car and smiling at Spyro.

"Now let's get a hotel and get some sleep." Raymond said before pointing at the key stuck in the ignition. "One more thing, turn the key to the left to turn the car off, but only after you parked it. Got it?"

"Gothca." Spyro replied, shifting the car back into drive and stepping on the gas pedal, driving to the hotel. "And we're here." He said, parking the car and turning the car off, along with taking the key out and holding onto it with his tail.

"I'll go get us a room now, Spyro." Raymond replied, exiting the vehicle and walking into the hotel office to check in for the night.

Raymond told a little white lie saying that his dad was in the car and used the credit card for one night at the hotel. He then wrote a fake name on the signature and the hotel clerk handed him a key for room eight. He then thanked the clerk and made his way out, reuniting with the purple dragon and heading off for their room for the night.

Their hotel room was actually pretty nice and clean, much nicer than the one at that abandoned hotel they were at. Raymond quickly plopped down on the bed and sighed happily and then turned toward Spyro and patted the bed, signaling for Spyro to come and join him.

The purple dragon happily took the invite and got up into the bed and started getting comfy on the bed, but noticed Raymonf was snuggling up to him. Smiling warmly, Spyro let the human snuggle into him and wrapped his wings protectively around the boy and gave him a gentle nuzzle, to which Raymond smiled at him and kissed him on the snout, making Spyro blush bright red.

"Goodnight Spyro." Raymond said, snuggling more into the purple dragon's warmth.

"You too, Raymond. Sleep well." Spyro replied, hugging the boy almost protectively and closing his eyes, joining his friend in the land of dreams.

The boy was growing on the dragon immensely. Perhaps if he can bring Raymond back with him, he could adopt the boy and raise him as if he was one of his own. It sounded crazy as hell having a dragon raise a human, yet it somehow made Spyro feel happy inside and he could tell it made Raymond happy. Only time will tell if he can do it, but in the meantime, he can still dream though.

* * *

 **Well, Spyro's finished playing Carmageddon with the apes for now... Now that they're in Virginia, will they be able to escape the state with their lives, or will they fall before the Dark Master's armies or Spyro's incredibly dangerous driving? Think they need to switch rides soon? Find out in the next chapter, you guys! Please do review and your feedback is very much appreciated. See you all in chapter nine! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	9. Step Up Their Game

**Now only two reviews shy of my goal and three favorites away from being my most beloved story now! The person who submits the fiftieth review, gets a shout-out! :D All the support makes me so happy and I'm grateful to all of you. With Spyro using a car as a weapon against the apes, what is the Dark Army to do and what are Raymond and Spyro going to do about their bloody car? Find out right now! Hope you guys enjoy the ninth chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 9: Step Up Their Game**

At a temporary base camp, the Ape Commander was performing a ritual with several other ape leaders, while them and some soldiers began chanting and casting some dark magic. The Ape Commander walked over to a nearby fire pit and began chanting as he threw some black powder into the flames, as the flames glowed bright green and an evil laughter could be heard throughout the base camp.

The fire in the pit morphed into a the ghoulish face of their evil ape king and master Gaul. The Ape Commander quickly bowed in respect and silenced all of the soldiers and leaders. It was time to explain their current situation to the ape king and reveal that they had failed and underestimated the purple dragon. Gaul could already tell by their expressions that his soldiers had failed him.

"Status report, commander." Gaul responded coldly.

"We've suffered heavy losses and lost many soldiers and supplies to the purple dragon and his human companion." The Ape Commander responded before continuing. "Also, our ignorance to human technology also proved to be our downfall and the dragon has commandeered one of the human's metal vehicles on wheels. He ultimately used the vehicle as a weapon and brutally killed many of us and that human he's with is quite intelligent. He helped kill off many of our soldiers with a sword and is teaching the dragon on how to use technology. Our chances of succeeding are very slim."

The news was shocking to Gaul and was also a humiliating defeat for him and his army. Suffering defeats like this made him feel less like a king of apes and more like a king of fools. He had vastly underestimated the purple dragon and his bonds with others. Friendship was a ridiculous concept used only by the weak and yet this dragon was still able to beat them, despite being a weakling the purple dragon still managed to defeat them. Following such concepts was the for the weak and only those that could embrace their hatred and anger could unlock their true power.

Gaul hated Spyro was an undying passion and dragons in general. The dragons were the bane of his existence and while it made him a major hypocrite for following a dragon that wants to destroy the world, though he did promise to reward them once he was freed. He had delayed their plans and dealt severe blows to his army by killing hundreds of his soldiers, freeing Cynder from his master's control, destroying their metal mine and freeing all their slaves. He wanted to decapitate the dragon with his scimitars personally.

"And we've got worse news, my king." The Ape Commander replied. "The purple dragon's got a thing for speed and using the vehicle for speed, he and his companions have crossed into a new territory and could be reaching the location that houses the book within the next two days."

Gaul felt his anger rising inside him and also wanted to reach his arm through the portal and strangle his commander to death for telling him such bad news. His forces on Earth were severely depleted and he probably had enough troops left to attempt one final attack on the purple dragon. He might need to ask the Dark Master for assistance, but was hesitant out of fear of being tortured by the evil dragon.

"Commander, find the location of the purple dragon and send everything you got at him!" Gaul bellowed, as the Ape Commander nodded to his king. "And take care of the purple dragon personally, commander! I want him skinned alive!" He roared, just as the flames disappeared and the image of his face faded away in the smoke.

"It shall be done, my king!" The Ape Commander said silently, taking out his sword and slashing a dragon dummy's head clean off. "Get on your Dreadwings and send everyone after that purple dragon! We'll hit them when they're not traveling in that metal death trap!" He yelled, pointing his sword to the apes and their Dreadwings.

The ape soldiers armored up and grabbed their weapons as they mounted their Dreadwings with their leaders. The Ape Commander than sheathed his sword and mounted his Shadow Wing and took to the skies with his troops as they flew north, ready to engage the dragon in duel to the death. And the Ape Commander was more than determined to deliver the ape king a victory.

"Your time is over...dragon." The Ape Commander replied.

* * *

Somewhere in the state of Virginia, Spyro, Sparx, and Raymond had taken a quick break from their adventure and we're having a bite to eat near a farmhouse. They had stopped to get some supplies and Raymond went into a place known as a restaurant and got himself some spicy boneless chicken and some mashed potatoes and a few biscuits. Spyro on the other hand used his fire breath to cook a chicken on the farm and began eating the dead anima, while Sparx was eating up some butterflies in another part of the farm.

While seeing Spyro killing and eating any kind of fodder and eating them alive, was kind of a disgusting sight and something that almost made Raymond want to vomit. However, it was pretty much a reference to his classic counterpart on how when Sparx would change from his yellow color to blue and then green before disappearing and Spyro would need to flame some helpless animal to turn the carcass into a butterfly that Sparx could eat and regain some of his health. He had to admit that it was cute seeing Sparx's classic counterpart eating a butterfly and changing colors.

Sparx was also capable of doing this in the Wii version of Skylanders Spyro's Adventure, where he can shoot fireballs at enemies and the defeated enemies turned into butterflies for him to eat and healing the Skylander, but in the other console versions, he kills them for the Skylanders to eat, regaining their health. Truth be told, Spyro might have a disgusted look on his face if he had to eat butterflies, though it might be funny to see it.

"It sure does feel nice just being able to relax." Raymond replied, eating some more of his spicy chicken and drinking some water. "And your driving's improved, just a bit though."

"Thanks for noticing. I only rear-ended one car and was avoiding them much better this time, though I did end up crashing into one big yellow car." Spyro replied, roasting another chicken and eating it alive. "And this is definitely better than the squirrel." He said, licking his lips and burping cutely. "Excuse me."

"Be thankful it didn't come from his butt, Raymond. Spyro's farts sure are deadly." Sparx remarked, as Spyro playfully glared at him.

"Thanks, Sparx, he probably didn't want to know that." Spyro replied, walking over to the human and sitting down beside him. Raymond smiled and wrapped his arm around the purple dragon and held him close. "You're really getting affectionate, aren't you?"

"Towards you most definitely." Raymond replied, smiling at the dragon lovingly. "It was actually nice snuggling up to you and letting your body heat keep me warm through the night. You're quite the cute and cuddly dragon." To which Spyro blushed bright red and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Thank you. I wanted to make sure you were comfortable, though you didn't want to let me go this morning." Spyro replied, nuzzling the human once more. "I did enjoy it myself too. I also loved the belly rub and having my ears scratched."

Raymond playfully smirked and pulled Spyro into a hug and began scratching the purple dragon's ears, to which he closed his eyes and purred lovingly. It was such a cute thing to see Spyro like this, almost like how Hiccup is with Toothless. However, there was something he wanted to try from that movie and began moving his gloved hand down towards Spyro's neck and scratched his neck gently, causing Spyro to collapse onto his chest and fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Heh... Heh... So it does work after all." Raymond said happily, looking at his gloved hand and petting the sleeping dragon. "Good to know."

"Dude, what did you do to Spyro? He's knocked out!" Sparx said, flying over to the human and laughing. "Whatever you did right there, I'm really enjoying this. How did you do that?"

"From a movie called How to Train your Dragon. A movie that stars a Viking teenager befriending a wounded dragon and with their friendship it ends a warring conflict between the Vikings and dragons. Scratching a dragon on his neck can really put them into a peaceful sleep and it doesn't hurt them at all." Raymond replied, rubbing the sleeping dragon's horns. "It really shows that doing things in movies does work in real life."

"How long you think he'll be knocked out for?" Sparx asked.

"Maybe for a few minutes. I'm not sure." Raymond replied, seeing Spyro stirring in his sleep as he opens his eyes. "Guess I was wrong then. He's waking up.

Spyro yawned cutely with his sharp teeth showing and looked at me tiredly as he stretched his legs out and got back up. What exactly just happened to him? All he remembered was Raymond scratching his neck and going to sleep.

"Good evening, sleepy head. Hope you enjoyed your nap." Raymond responded, rubbing the purple dragon's horns.

"What did you do to me?" Spyro asked, purring a little from the affectionate contact.

"Did something I saw in a movie and it turns out in worked." Raymond replied. "Just scratch a dragon on their neck and you put them in a restful sleep. It's a good way to knock the Guardians out when you want to goof off and don't deal with them nagging at you."

"Good to know. Might need to try that when we get to my world." Spyro remarked, turning over to Sparx as he smirked. "I wonder if it works on annoying dragonfly brothers."

Before Sparx could make a reply to Spyro's remark, he was suddenly silenced by a fireball flying down to them, which missed the dragonfly by only a couple of inches. Taking cover in Raymond's hoodie, the human and Spyro turned around to see the remaining dark forces on their Dreadwings and the Ape Commander ridding on his Shadow Wing and launching another fireball now at Raymond.

"RAYMOND, LOOK OUT!" Spyro should, pushing the human out of the way and holding onto him.

"What's the matter, dragon? Don't want your human to die?" The Ape Commander said, laughing evilly and unsheathing his sword. "Too bad! You and this human being will both die! The great Gaul commands it and what he demands is law!" He roared, pointing his sword at the dragon and human, sending his Dreadwings down to attack them.

Luckily, there were no containers housing ape soldiers inside and it was just fighting off these ugly bat-like creatures and a few remaining ape soldiers and leaders, while the Ape Commander remained mounted on his Shadow Wing, deciding not to intervene for now. The ape leaders on their Dreadwings started throwing dynamite, but Spyro quickly smacked the explosives away with his tail and charged straight into battle against the enemy forces.

"You can tell your ugly ape king to shove it!" Spyro roared angrily, unleashing a stream of heavy fire at the Dreadwings, forcing the bat-like creatures back a bit.

"Punish this dragon for his disrespect! No one dares insult the great Gaul and those that dare to shall die!" The Ape Commander roared, having his Shadow Wing launch a fireball at the dragon, only for Raymond to jump in front of Spyro and unsheathed his sword and used it reflect the fireball back at the Ape Commander, hitting his Shadow Wing. "You miserable little rat!" He roared, as his Shadow Wing screeched in agony and he tried to keep it from going out of control.

"No one lays a finger on my dragon buddy!" Raymond shouted, as the Ape Commander got control over his Shadow Wing and glared hatefully at the human. "Aw, what's the matter? I didn't burn your pet up too badly, huh?"

Spyro hissed and roared as loudly as he could and unleashed one hell of a lightning storm on the Dreadwings and apes, electrocuting them and killing them with ease. He then sat his sights on the Ape Commander, who proceeded to charge right at the purple dragon and unleashed a barrage of fireballs, to which the purple dragon dodged with ease.

Growing angrier with growing rage, the Ape Commander ordered his remaining Dreadwings to protect him, as they used their sound wave attacks on the purple dragon, knocking him back into a fence post and stunning him, allowing the Ape Commander move in for the killing attack, only for Raymond to intercept the attack and use his sword to reflect the fireballs back at the Shadow Wing, killing it and sending the Ape Commander crashing to the ground.

"I told you no one hurts my dragon buddy, you disgusting ape!" Raymond shouted, getting into an offensive stance and wielding his sword at the ready, as the Ape Commander dusted himself off and readied his own sword.

"Make your move, boy!" The Ape Commander snarled out, looking at the human with immense hatred.

Raymond charged at the Ape Commander, only for the Ape Commander to block at strikes, but Raymond was also able to block his strikes. Both swordsman clashed blades for a short while, but Raymond got the upper hand and slashed the ape in the leg and the should, sending the ape to his knees, but before he could make the killer blow, the Ape Commander smacked him away, enraging Spyro in the process.

Spyro roared angrily and rammed his horns right into the Ape Commander's chest and then proceeded to deliver a devastating tail strike to the face and burned him nearly alive with his fire breath. The Ape Commander was badly injured and near death from the burns, as he saw Spyro slowly approaching him with a smirk of victory on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me!" The Ape Commander ordered.

"No, I think my friend should have the honor of killing you." Spyro said, seeing Raymond get back on his feet and walk towards the wounded ape with his sword drawn. "Besides, he hasn't gotten a lot of action and consider this payback.

"What he said!" Raymond yelled, decapitating the Ape Commander in a single strike and then kicking his severed head like a football, into through the window of a farmhouse, as he heard an elderly woman screaming.

"Martha, get me the shotgun!" A male voice bellowed from the house, presumably the voice of the farmer

"That's our cue! Exit stage left!" Sparx yelled from within the human's pocket, who in turn took off running stage left.

Unfortunately, before they could leap into the car and make a reckless getaway, a Dreadwing dropped one of the canisters containing the ape soldiers onto the car, destroying their ride and killing the apes in a fiery explosion, as the sounds of the apes being burned to death were just out fight horrifying for Raymond to hear. It was possibly the worst way that someone could die.

"Oh, how wonderful, our ride's completely torched! What do you guys want written on our tombstones?" Sparx responded, acting all out panicked and taking cover behind Spyro's left wing.

While Sparx was officially losing his mind right now, Raymond was using his brains to get them outta this situation before they're up to their butts in apes. He looked at the fiery remains of their car that was still engulfed in flames, a bloody ape's corpse laying in close proximity to the burning wreck, a clothesline that had clothes hung out to dry, along with a stop sign and some fence used to keep cattle safely inside. Then, it finally hit him!

If they could stage a fake car accident, they could possibly get the attention of someone driving down the road to possibly investigate the scene and they could knock out the driver and snag a new set of wheels in the process. Clean getaway.

"Spyro, I may have an idea on getting us outta here. First, get me that dress off that that clothesline, then destroy that fence and break that sign!" Raymond responded, pointing to the clothing and the fence and road sign.

"Alright, here we go!" Spyro shouted determined, taking flight over to the clotheslines and pulling the dress off the line and flying back over to Raymond, tossing the dress to him, before using his earth breath to destroy the fence and the stop sign, to which Raymond grabbed. "Do your thing, Raymond!"

Raymond quickly draped the dress over the bloody ape's corpse. No way in heck he was putting a dress on a dead ape's body. Way too gross. He then leaped into the bushes, but soon heard the sound of a shotgun going on and quickly curled up in a ball, doing his best to stay hidden from the farmer. He heard Spyro roaring and then the shotgun going off, before there was a loud scream and then nothing.

Suddenly, Spyro landed in the bushes unharmed and smiling at Raymond, while pointing to the now frozen body of the farmer in the distance. They really couldn't catch a break. First, murderous apes are on their tails. Now they get shot at by some trigger happy farmer. What next, cats and dogs raining down from the sky with Gaston showing off his hairy chest?

"Took care of that man for us." Spyro responded in a heroic tone, before hearing the sound of a vehicle in the distance, just as Raymond covered the purple dragon's muzzle.

"Someone's coming! Stay quite!" Raymond replied, keeping the purple dragon quite as he could a vehicle coming over to the accident scene.

The vehicle coming up on them was a big red Ford F-150 pickup truck, to which Raymond grinned happily. A pickup truck is a definite improvement over their previous ride with it being bigger and stronger, along with being capable of driving off road which could work in their favor. And Spyro driving a truck would just make him even more badass that usual, of course.

"Bigger ride, huh? Another chance at dying again. What joy." Sparx responded sarcastically from behind Spyro's wing.

The driver of the truck soon put the brakes on and came to a stop on the accident scene, thinking the ape's corpse was that of an injured woman. It was full proof now. As the driver exited the truck, it was revealed to be a rather tough looking middle-aged man, possibly a construction worker. The man walked over to the bodied ape corpse and began nudging the supposed woman, but got no response. He then grabbed hold of the arm and checked for a pulse, but noticed the arm wasn't human, but before he could find out what this was...

"Nap time, trucker dude!" Raymond shouted, slamming the stop sign into the man's head and knocking him out, as the man fell head first on the road, with some blood oozing from his head. "Probably hit him a little too hard. Oh well!" He replied, tossing the stop sign aside.

Spyro and Sparx emerged from the bushes and made their way over to Raymond, impressed with how well he got them a new ride, though the man was going to have a bad time at the hospital, but they really didn't have a choice in this matter. Spyro then turned over to the truck and flew a little off the ground, signaling Raymond and Sparx to get in the truck.

The driver's side door was left opened and both Raymond and Sparx quickly leaped inside the truck, with Raymond buckling himself in the passenger seat. Spyro then flew into the driver's seat and plopped his purple butt down in the driver's seat, using his tail to close the door. The engine was already running and Spyro placed his paws on the steering wheel.

"Just drive, purple boy! I want to be away from dead apes!" Sparx remarked.

Spyro nodded to his dragonfly brother, as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, and put the truck in drive and stepped on the gas pedal as they drove away from the farmhouse, leaving behind a slew of dead apes and Dreadwings in their wake, along with a frozen farmer ice sculpture and an unconscious man. They had defeated Gaul's army and killed most of his soldiers he had sent to Earth, likely crippling his army in the Dragon Realms and allowing the dragons to slowly gain momentum.

As they recklessly drove down the road, with Spyro hitting road signs and striking a car that had the right off way, Raymond noticed a green and white cap in the sun visor and yanked it down, before placing the cap on Spyro's cute head and used his hand to force the cap on the purple dragon's horns, which tore through the fabric.

"What are you doing?" Spyro asked, feeling himself wearing the strange kind of headgear. It certainly wasn't a metallic helmet that was for sure.

"Making you look a little less of a standout here should we get pulled over by the cops?" Raymond responded, making sure the cap was nicely snug on the purple dragon's head before sitting back in his seat. Spyro looked rather goofy wearing a cap, but it was all he saw that the dragon could possibly wear.

"Cops?" Spyro asked confused.

"People that enforce the law and go after dudes that break the rules. The write tickets." Raymond responded in a terrified tone, his pink eyes growing wide, as Spyro found it somewhat amusing.

"Raymond, I'm a dragon driving a car! There's no way I'll blend in here even with this dumb thing." Spyro remarked, though he decided to leave the strange headgear on and it was more comfortable than wearing a helmet. "We're not going to be fooling anyone." He replied, giving the truck even more gas and driving down the road, growing to like the strange headgear.

With a new ride in tow and a slew of dead apes behind, they had certainly had quite an eventful day. In the next day or two, they would be in the nation's capital and making preparations on stealing the book and getting back home. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to deal with too much drama from the humans and anymore from Gaul, though they could dream about things going easier for them.

* * *

 **Now Spyro's wearing a hat and he's got a truck, he's a truck driving dragon now! With the ape armies defeated and them growing closer to obtaining the book, will Spyro and friends be able to get the artifact and what else could Gaul and the Dark Master be planning to impede the heroes on their journey? Find out in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and your feedback is always appreciated. See you guys in chapter ten! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	10. The Dragon Capitol

**Wow! Thank you all for your incredible support! I've now reached my fifty review goal because of all of you! Thank you! :) And "Titanic Disaster", thank you so much for your support towards me and my story! You helped me reach my goal and I am grateful to you! You're a great friend to have! Now with the ape army beaten, let's find out what evil plans the Dark Master and Gaul have planned for our heroes. Hope you guys enjoy the tenth chapter of my story! Only three favorites away from reaching my goal! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! This chapter shall be dedicated to my buddy Titanic Disaster! Hope you enjoy the chapter, buddy! :)**

* * *

 **Ch. 10: The Dragon Capitol**

At the Mountain of Malefor, Gaul threw his magic staff to the ground once he saw the graphic images of the battle where Spyro and the human boy known as Raymond slayed all of his troops and killed one of his head commanders. How was it even possible? That basically two kids could decimate the mighty Ape King's army and evade being murdered by his best troops, but it also left him in a very bad situation and could also allow the dragons to regain some ground in the war now, which could turn the tide in the war now.

The result of the battles had taken there toll on his forces and sending a large amounts of his troops to Earth ultimately proved to be a rather foolish move. He had severely depleted his forces with this reckless invasion of Earth and he couldn't send anymore troops, due to the fact he needed them to maintain his control on the Dragon Realms and keep the dragons at bay for now. His power was still mighty, but he still feared the dragons and their power.

The Ape King then heard a noise and saw his Assassin and his Shadow Wing enter into the throne room as the armored ape bowed in respect for his master. The armored ape general knew his master was in a bad situation with the heavy losses to their army and also with Cynder gone, they had lost yet another powerful ally. Without her, they couldn't use her as the face of terror to keep the inhabits in check and stomp out any seeds of emerging rebellion. The Ape King's rule was crumbling in the Dragon Realms.

"What have you to report, Assassin?" The Ape King asked. With Cynder gone, the Assassin had become the main general of the army and he wasn't even that scary to begin with. A big black and red evil dragoness used to be the face to terror and now they have a purple armored ape with a muffled voice. His army was just pathetic now. Honestly, why doesn't he just retire and live on some nice big beach with a nice big drink and an ape woman with nice big bags of ice for his head?

Gaul quickly began to picture himself relaxing at some beautiful tropical island paradise, with an equally hideous ape woman using bags of ice to treat his headaches and him sipping from some fruity umbrella drink. No more wars, no more dragons, no more battle scars. Just a peaceful and ice to sooth his massive dragon-sized headaches. However, his precious beach fantasy was cut short by the Assassin's response. His beach time will have to put on hold for now.

"The Ghouls have reclaimed their territory in Dante's Freezer and have driven our forces out and the dragons have been searching the realms for the purple dragon. They do not know that he's in another world." The Assassin responded in a muffled tone. "And we've been unable to locate the Atlawa tribe and Manweersmalls cannot be found either. Without either of them, we're relaying on the local fodder to mine for the metals at the volcano now."

"Wonderful. We don't have any race to enslave and I have no choice but to allow some of my troops to mine for the metals now." Gaul replied, shaking his head as he sat down on his throne, feeling the need of a two ice block headache coming on. "My head just throbs at the mention of dragons! The dragon and that human have made a mockery of my army and left my army nearly crippled. My master will not be pleased by these losses."

"Our lives depend on the success of our army, my master." The Assassin replied, grabbing two blocks of ice and placing them on Gaul's horribly scarred head, to which the Ape King sighed in relief, though the relief was replaced by tremendous fear now as the ice blocks fell from his head and shattered on the armrests of the throne.

Right after he said that, the spirit-like form of the Dark Master manifested itself in front of both Gaul and the Assassin, as the two apes quickly went over to their master and bowed respectfully to the evil dragon. The Dark Master laughed evilly as his yellow eyes glowed brightly and both Gaul and the Assassin were suddenly levitated into the air, both of them clearly terrified by the sheer power of their evil master.

The Dark Master clearly wasn't pleased with his minions failures. He then slammed them both against the walls of his fortress and then slammed them up onto the celling and down to the floor and repeated this several times as he laughed evilly. Torture was truly something to pass the time and torturing these two disgusting apes was a luxury. Even though his full powers weren't restored, with his essence freed from Convexity he did regain some of his powers and he was capable of killing them.

Gaul and the Assassin were both in a tremendous amount of pain and their armor snapped off like tissue paper and both apes were begging for their master to stop, but he only increased the torture and laughed evilly as his laughter echoed throughout his fortress, showing his more sadistic side. His eyes then glowed bright and both apes were suddenly engulfed by some black mass as they felt it consuming them alive.

"Master! Please forgive us for our failures!" The Ape King responded in a terrified tone, struggling to break free of the dark mass. "You still need us to be lead your mighty army!"

"Mighty army? Your ignorance has destroyed a large amount of my once powerful army! My forces have suffered heavy losses and you still underestimate this purple dragon! This human he's with is definitely special and his providing the dragon with an advantage over my army! I've lost Cynder and a vast majority of my army thanks to you, Gaul! I should consume you into the darkness and absorb your life force to increase my strength."

As much as the Dark Master wanted to dispose of them for their failure, he still needed the apes as his army but once he was freed he'd give them their just 'reward'. His eyes stopped glowing and the dark masses around Gaul and the Assassin suddenly dissipated and they were freed as they fell to the ground, gasping for air and panting heavily. A wave of terror washed over them both. Their master was too powerful and it would be wise not to make him angry.

"You fools are less than useless! If I wasn't confined to my own fortress, I would deal with the dragon and his human myself!" The Dark Master roared, his eyes glowing as a black aura engulfs the whole mountain fortress. "Spirits of the Well of Souls reveal your black hearts and appear before your master!"

The air within the fortress got bitterly cold and Gaul and the Assassin could actually see their breath and were freezing to death. The Mountain of Malefor was not only his home and fortress, it was an asylum to the wandering phantoms and lost spirits of those who turned to darkness. But to the spirits themselves and the black-hearted it goes by another name... The Well of Souls.

Once the Night of Eternal Night occurred, all the black-hearted souls will awaken from their eternal rest and walk freely within the halls of the mountain during the eclipse only for a short while. However, a powerful spirit like the Dark Master's, is fully able to escape the Well of Soul when the Night of Eternal Darkness occurs and he'll be freed and able to bring darkness to the Dragon Realms.

However, with both his essence and spirit both within the fortress and awaiting his impending freedom, he was able to regain some of his powers and use them to bring forth things that many would consider to be unnatural.

Deep within the bowels of the Mountain of Malefor, the spirits trapped within the mountain as purple armor and green skeleton encircles the spirits and turns them both into Trolls and Ogres and Troll Horseman riding on armored skeletal oxes. Unlike the Ghouls from Dante's Freezer which had red armor and served the Ice King, these Ghouls' armor was purple in color and these were spirits instead of undead armored creatures.

The spirits of the Well of Souls all growled and shrieked as they all ran into the throne room, where they were greeted by the Dark Master's spirit form as he uses his dark powers to open another portal to Earth and Gaul and the Assassin looked on in confusion. What was going on here exactly? The Night of Eternal Darkness hasn't came and the spirits shouldn't be allowed to roam free from their rest. How was the Dark Master able to use his power to bring back the dead and get them to be loyal to him? The Dark Master had many secrets about him.

"Inhabits of the Well of Souls, my freedom is at hand and the night of Eternal Darkness draws closer. However, there is a troublesome purple dragon of legend that has arose to prevent me from fulfilling the destiny of the purple dragon and attempts to keep me imprisoned here so that I cannot complete my quest. This dragon is ignorant to the true destiny of the purple dragon and is filled with noble goodness. My ape armies have been decimated and proven to be less than useless in dealing with this problem, so I brought you back for only one purpose... to kill the purple dragon!" The Dark Master roared, as the Ghouls growled and shrieked at their master.

Gaul and the Assassin both felt the sense that they had been replaced. Why was their master doing this to them? After he was imprisoned, they still dutifully followed his orders and fought the dragons for control of the Dragon Realms. Now because of Spyro's increasing threat to him and his team up with this pale child, he was casting the apes aside and sending out pretty much undead killing machines. These Ghouls were more barbaric than the apes themselves and really blood thirsty and Gaul was wanting another go at the purple dragon and prove to his master that they will succeed.

"Now venture to this miserable Earth! With you already being undead, if you're slain in that world you shall return back to your eternal rest here." The Dark Master responded before continuing. "The humans on Earth have no weapons or magic that can fight against the undead and you will have the element of surprise on your side. The purple dragon and his companions are venturing towards a place in the capitol of what they call the United States and what they seek is within a building known as the Library of Congress, inside the library resides a book that could bring them back here and that mustn't be allowed. I want Spyro and the book destroyed!"

The Ghouls nodded and shrieked at their master and the Dark Master used his powers to make an image of the Library of Congress appear before the ghouls and show off the city itself, showing that it was flooded by many political figures, many buildings and statues dedicated to previous leaders, and hundreds of years of human history.

"Night will be your best friend during this mission and Spyro and his companions will likely attempt to breech the library under the cover of night. Once they enter, I want you to ambush and kill them on sight at once! I shall now give you a piece of my power so you can sense the purple dragon's arrival." The Dark Master roared, using his dark powers to cast a spell on the Ghouls, making their eyes glow red. "Now go and kill the purple dragon in the name of the Dark Master! Do not fail me."

The Ghouls nodded and readied their weapons as they entered the portal to Washington D.C. as the Dark Master laughed evilly. The Ape King Gaul and the Assassin made their way over to their master and stood dutifully by their master's side as the Ghouls disappeared inside the portal and went off to go hide and await further orders from their master.

"Gaul, inform me when the Ghouls have killed Spyro and destroyed the book." The Dark Master responded.

"It will be done, my master. Rest assured, we will resurrect you on the Night of Eternal Darkness and you will bestow onto us a new age of power for us." Gaul responded, bowing to his master. "I swear on my life that you will be resurrected and the purple dragon will not interfere."

"For your sake you better hope so, Gaul. And do not worry, I'll 'reward' you and the army for freeing me once I'm freed from here." The Dark Master replied, smirking evilly.

He pretty much hated Gaul and the ape army and they were merely pawns right now in his game. He'd kill Gaul once he's resurrected and then give the apes a special 'reward' as a token of gratitude. These disgusting incompetent barbarians had served their purpose and once he was free, he'd raise a new and more powerful army to destroy the Dragon Realms and complete his quest.

"It'll be a reward you truly deserve..." The Dark Master replied evilly, knowing the perfect reward to give to Gaul and it wouldn't be his precious beach fantasy.

* * *

Back on the Earth, Spyro, Raymond, and Sparx had just passed the state line between Virginia and Maryland and had now crossed into Maryland driving at over a hundred miles an hour. The state where the nation's capitol and the Library of Congress resided. They were less than a day away from acquiring the fabled book they had been seeking and both of them were smiling happily, with renewed hope of getting home to the Dragon Realms and the cap so far was doing it's job.

To lighten the mood, Raymond had taught Spyro how to use the radio in the truck and the dragon used his tail to fiddle with the radio, turning the volume up and turning to anyone of the different radio station, till they had found a cool song to listen to, which was called 'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf' from B-5. Spyro was tapping his paws down on the steering as he was listening to the music, enjoying the music that humans could produce, along with Sparx and Raymond.

"Wow, I'm really loving this music, Raymond! The Dragon Realms never have anything like this!" Spyro said happily, tapping his tail on the seat and tapping his paws on the steering wheel, giving the truck a bit more gas and driving faster.

Even though Spyro was still pretty much a rookie at driving a vehicle, Raymond had to admit the dragon had vastly improved at learning how to drive a car, even learning when it's time to hit the brakes. Granted, Spyro was still a rookie driver, but it at least felt much safer and far less terrifying than it was the previous times. He was sighing happily to himself that he didn't have to bring Spyro to the DMV to get his license, though he probably wouldn't be able to get one with his driving and the fact he's a fire breathing purple dragon.

"Yeah, the big boy's right on that note, dude!" Sparx shouted, flying around his brother happily, enjoying the sound of the music. "Man, this is something I can really rock out to!"

"You're not the only one, dude!" Raymond said happily, pretending to the air guitar dance in his seat, rocking out to the music. "It really does feel nice to just kick back and enjoy yourself, huh?"

"Yeah, it really feels good being a kid again and getting to have a little bit of fun." Spyro said, continuing to drive a bit erratically down the road, enjoying the music. "And thanks to you, I have learned some new tricks and gotten much better with the whole driving thing. Plus, it's easier on my wings."

Laughing a little at the comment, Raymond smirked playfully at the purple dragon. Good thing they didn't need to break into someone's house and have Spyro play Grand Theft Auto for about eight hours. Of course playing that game, Spyro might have ended up beating up prostitutes with a baseball bat and then stealing cash from their purses and then mug some random dude and steal his car. Granted, they were driving a stolen truck now. They had committed auto theft twice now, though no cops had pulled the over.

Then as if by magic, that annoying police siren could be heard and Raymond turned around to see a police car flashing it's blue lights on them. Damn. The cop probably figured that Spyro was a drunk driver with the way the purple dragon's driving the truck. This could be even worse than fighting off an army of murderous apes bent on murdering them. They had no choice but to pullover now.

"Spyro, we've got to pullout and take care of this guy. But let's now kill him. He's a good guy." Raymond replied, as the purple dragon nodded to the human and took his foot paw off the gas pedal before stepping on the brake, just as the truck skids to a stop and Spyro parked the truck.

The police stopped a few feet from their truck and the police officer exited the vehicle, as he adjusts his cap and slowly walks towards the vehicle, figuring it was a typical drunk driver and probably have to arrest the drive for driving drunk. A pretty boring and simple night. Nothing strange at all. As the cop walked towards the truck, he could hear faint whispers and voices coming from the driver's seat of the truck and what looked like some bug flying around inside the car. He's probably got some pesky mosquito inside there.

Spyro used his tail to hit a button on the door and rolled the window down, so he can communicate with the cop. He looked at himself in the mirror and flashed a nervous smile, despite knowing he's not going to be fooling anybody. This guy wouldn't be a fool and let them on their marry way.

"Good evening, sir. License and Registration please?" The police officer responded to the capped purple driver of the truck, as Spyro possessed neither of those and he had to act now.

"My what-cense?" Spyro asked in a confused tone, turning to face the cop, who suddenly freaked out at the sight of the cap wearing dragon in the truck as he attempted to reach for his gun.

Before the officer had a chance to shoot the purple dragon, Spyro stunned him with his electric breath and lowed the power of his next attack, before striking the cop with his Earth Shot, as the officer was hit by the attack and fell to the ground unconscious but alive. Raymond then leaped from the truck and ran to unconscious cop, removing his gun and emptying the bullets, before throwing the gun into the cop's car and tossing the bullets into the grass. He then stole whatever cash the cop had in his wallet and took his taser gun.

"This should give me some fun times." Raymond said in a playful manner, placing the taser in his pocket and leaping back inside the truck. "Now do your thing and destroy the car, Spyro!"

"Let's burn some rides!" Spyro shouted, turning around and shooting a large fireball into the police car, as it exploded in seconds and left the car nothing more but a burning pile of glass and scrap metal.

Spyro then threw the truck back in drive and sped off down the road as fast as he could, with his foot paw not leaving the gas pedal. That went better than he thought it would, plus Raymond got them some extra money and also some strange weapon as well. Perhaps it would be effective against any straggling apes. And hopefully, they can continue their adventure undisturbed now.

The three continued driving down the road for hours on end, till they could see historic buildings on the horizon and could see the Washington Monument, The Lincoln Memorial, The White House, The United States Capitol, Thomas Jefferson Memorial, and many more structures, including the Library of Congress, the same place that holds the book they're looking for.

Spyro eased up on the gas pedal and adjusted his cap as a way to make himself appear a bit more human should anyone spot him as he drove down the road a bit erratically. Right now, it was getting late but they wanted to get some sleep and continuing planning their next move for breaking into the Library of Congress and grabbing the book without attracting too much attention.

They would stay at a hotel for the night and spend the next day getting ready for the burglary and making sure there are very few people out before making their move. The less people around, the better chance they won't draw too much attention to themselves. With Gaul's soldiers all but defeated and with a plan being thought out by a dragon and a human boy what could possibly go wrong?

"Alright, we've reached the capitol now, Raymond." Spyro replied, driving the truck into the parking lot of a local hotel and parking it. "And we're going to get that book. We will succeed! I can feel it!"

Unaware to the three, there were being watched from a distance by several of the Dark Master's wandering Ghouls. The Trolls shrieked and nodded at each other as they pointed at the truck where the cap wearing purple dragon was to the others. The Ogres saw this and turned towards the Library of Congress as they got ready to make their attack on the building and welcome the purple dragon to an undead nightmare.

The Dark Master will be most pleased.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like the three of them reached the capitol and now they can hopefully acquire their book and hopefully not get killed by the Dark Master's restless souls from his fortress. Will they reach the book or fall at the hands of the black hearted spirits? Also, the Ghouls were some of the most annoying enemies to deal with in ANB and TEN and I really always hated the Ogres the most because of it can be really irritating fighting them without any breath attacks and dealing with their annoying attacks and second phase. Find out in the next chapter! Also, let me know in the reviews if you catch a funny reference in the story. Please do leave a review and your feedback is always appreciated. See you guys in chapter eleven! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	11. Battle for the Dimension Book

**Only two favorites away from my goal and this will be my most beloved story! I love all the support you guys have given me! Now we're getting close to the first artifact and Gaul and the Dark Master may have something planned to make sure the purple dragon and his companions die. Will they get the book and thwart the Dark Master's plans? Find out in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the eleventh chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 11: Battle for the Dimension Book**

The next day, at a base of operations outside the nation's capitol, the Ghouls were plotting their chance at attacking the Library of Congress. Being soldiers of the undead and unable to be harmed by the humans weapons, though they also had a downside as well. Being creatures of the undead and having literally no brains, the Ghouls have very limited intelligence, with the exception of notable Ghouls like the Ice King and the Electric King and even then those two weren't that brilliant of minions.

The Ghouls primary objective was to kill anything in sight and that's one of the reasons that could keep the ape army at bay when they invaded Dante's Freezer. They had no soul, no conscious, no heart, and none of the weakness that a living being possess. However, they could be struck down by Spyro due to him destroying their bodies and they would return to the bowels of the Well of Souls. Being already dead meant they couldn't be permanently slain, though being put back into their eternal rest was what awaited them should they fail.

The Ghouls were also unable to speak the human language and could only communicate through their shrieks and growls. However, they were able to understand what other beings were saying to them and could understand their master perfectly. Spyro had dealt with Ghouls before, but he would be dealing with the dark souls that resided in his very fortress and spent all of their time basking in the endless darkness and evil of their master.

Suddenly, a dark crystal sprouted from the ground itself and was pulsating with so much dark power. A spirit-like image of their master's face appeared on the crystal, to which all of the Ghouls bowed respectfully to their master. It was time and get ready for the attack.

"Ghouls, the hour draws near and the fools will soon make their move." The Dark Master responded before continuing. "The book resides in what the humans call the Library of Congress and while I do not know what the book looks like, I do know that it resides somewhere inside that building, so just destroy the whole building and burn every single book inside book to ensure that they do not retrieve the book. If any humans are present inside the structure, kill them at once and stay on guard for when they arrive." He said, as the dark crystal sunk back into the ground.

It was mid afternoon and the Library of Congress at around four P.M., though there would likely be a few security guards inside the building to make sure no intruders are inside the building to steal anything. They'd be making their move once they had the cover of night on their hands and ambush the purple dragon once he entered the building.

The Ogres then instructed their Trolls to mount their undead steeds and sharpen their blades for the purple dragon. The Ogres themselves were capable of casting a little bit of magic in the form of green fireballs, which they'll use on Spyro and to burn the building to the ground. The attack was only hours away and this was a battle they were determined to win at any cost.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel where the three heroes were staying at, Raymond was heading back into the hotel room with some food and something to drink, though he also nabbed a dead squirrel for Spyro to eat as well, while Sparx went outside to munch on some bugs. No one would notice him and probably just see him as an ordinary dragonfly grabbing his dinner.

He entered the hotel room with the food and saw Spyro sitting on the bed watching a cartoon about some adorable blue beast shooting out confetti. Another masterpiece of technology that the Earth had was called television. He remembered on the days when he'd wake up early on Saturday mornings to watch his favorite Saturday morning cartoons. It was such a fun moment sitting on the floor and eating cereal watching cartoons and it was pretty cool seeing his purple dragon pal doing some of the same things any young kid would do.

Spyro turned around to see Raymond in the doorway, he could tell the boy was reminiscing about something. It was probably this remarkable magic picture box called television and seeing so many people and various creatures inside doing crazy antics. Damn, technology is so great, isn't it?

"I see you're enjoying yourself, Spyro. Seeing you watching cartoons is super cute." Raymond said, walking inside the hotel and closing the door, as he hopped on the bed. "You really remind me of myself when I was younger."

"You're still really young." Spyro remarked, nuzzling the human boy affectionately and grabbing the squirrel from the boy's gloved hand. "And thanks for the squirrel." He said, devouring the squirrel and licking his lips. "Mmm... That's good squirrel."

Despite almost wanting to vomit from seeing Spyro eating dead animals, he would have to get used to seeing his friend doing that when they're at the Dragon Realms. Hopefully, he won't have to start eating squirrels when they're at the Dragon Temple. That would definitely make him sick to his stomach and he'd need to bring a barf bag when they get there. So gross.

"Yeah, I know I'm still really young. It's just like when I'd watch cartoons early in the morning and eating cereal." Raymond replied, pulling out a cheeseburger and eating it happily. "It takes me back to when I still had a family and able to actually be a kid again. I wish I could be a kid again." He said, taking a sip of his Pepsi and eating some onion rings.

"You will be able to be a kid again, Raymond. I'll make sure about that." Spyro replied, cuddling beside Raymond lovingly on the bed, to which the human turned around and hugged him tightly. "And you'll be happy with me."

Spyro smiled warmly and hugged the boy back with his arms and wings, being sure to make the boy feel warm and secure in his embrace. He would find a way to bring this boy with him if he couldn't enter the Dragon Realms. This child meant a lot to him and they'd go through this adventure together, no matter what happens.

"And I'll make sure you're never alone ever again." He said silently to himself, wrapping his wings tightly around the boy and licking his white cheek softly.

* * *

Hours later, it was nighttime and most of the people and political figures had all left most of the buildings and went to their various homes and apartments, except for the case of a few night owls outside. The night owls were few and far between and wouldn't be much if any trouble to either side in this upcoming battle.

At the Library of Congress, there was a simple security guard standing outside the building and holding a flashlight while walking back and forth right by the building, unaware of the attack only moments away the beginning of the battle for the library and the mysterious book would soon begin.

"Looks to be another quite night of boredom for me." The security guard responded, walking around the building and shining his flashlight around the parking lot and the trees.

The Ghouls slowly made their way towards the building and the Ogres ordered their troops to the back of the building and a find an entrance, as they began slowly making their way towards the unarmed security guard. It would be an easy kill for them. The Ogre readied his blade and slowly walked over to the security guard and slammed the blade of the weapon right into the man's back, killing him instantly and grabbing the keys from the lifeless man's belt.

The Ogre than had his fellow members with him as he walked up the stairs and used the keys to unlock the front entrance of the Library of Congress and entering the building with his fellow troops. He then used the keys to close and lock the door behind him, though he didn't bother disposing of the bloody body outside the building. He had his troops go into hiding and await the dragon's arrive while he went to hide behind a desk.

The dragon and his little boy would soon be there and once they found the book, they would make their move and kill them instantly.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Raymond and Spyro made their way out of the hotel with Sparx flying beside him, as they quietly closed the door behind them. They then made their way to the truck and hopped inside, as Spyro started the engine, threw the truck in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal as they drove out of the of the hotel parking lot and going down the street towards their destination.

The drive to the Library of Congress was a quite one, but they drove into the parking lot beside the building and Spyro parked the truck as best he could in a neat parking space, though he did receive a sarcastic remark on his parking. They looked at each other and exited the vehicle and began making their way over to the building. All three of them saw hardly any people around and it was pretty quite outside, except for the fact they saw a bleeding corpse right outside the library.

"Dead body dead ahead!" Sparx shouted, pointing to the dead body.

Spyro and Raymond rushed over to the dead body and Raymond saw that the man was just a security guard, while Spyro inspected the wound on the dead man's back. The wound looked like it came from the blade of the Ghouls he fought in Dante's Freezer and a bad feeling washed over the purple dragon. It was bad enough dealing with apes, but also these undead Ghouls now. The Dark Master must really want them dead.

"Raymond, this man was killed by one of those ice monsters called Ghouls. I fought them back in Dante's Freezer when I saw rescuing Volteer from the Ice King." Spyro said, looking around as he saw nothing strange or odd going on. "Be careful and stay sharp. These monsters are nothing to play around with."

Raymond nodded to Spyro in agreement. He had dealt with those annoying enemies back when he played the game and saved Volteer. It was funny seeing them fighting against Cynder's forces and killing those disgusting apes, though dealing with that Ice King was just a bit of a challenge and hated that stupid jumping away where he sent ice crystals at him the most. He also had to deal with them when he reached the final level in the sequel game.

Even if there were Ghouls around, the book was something they needed and if it meant going against them in battle, then so be it. It was a battle that had to be fought and they would take them down like they did the apes.

They then made their way over to the glass doors and Spyro uses his tailtip like a glass cutter to cut a perfect circle in the glass right as Raymond took out a toilet plunger that he swiped from a hotel maid and stuck it to the circle, to make sure the glass doesn't fall out and shatter just as he finished the circle. Raymond then used the plunger and pulled out the glass and places it down on the ground gently, making sure the glass doesn't shatter.

"Looks like the coast is clear and we haven't broken anything yet." Sparx replied, as Raymond stuck his hand inside through the hole and unlocked the door from the inside, allowing them entry inside.

"After you, Spyro." Raymond replied, opening the door for the dragon and dragonfly like a proper gentleman, making Spyro laugh a little bit.

"You're so kind." Spyro replied, walking inside the building with Sparx flying right behind him, while Raymond came inside afterwards.

They made their way through the library and saw that the building had system of individual classes that separated each topic and made their way to Class 'D', which was the world history glass and went to the subclass of 'DAW' that held European history, more than likely the best place to search for the book.

"You sure this would be the best place to search for book?" Spyro asked, walking with Raymond down the hallway to the subclass where the books are at.

"This place is where there's European history when it was Medieval Times during the fifth to the fifteenth century and back during that era is where dragons have been most prominent and even some stories of knights fighting dragons. The book would have to be in here of all places." Raymond replied, taking out his flashlight and shone the light down a darkened hallway.

Just as they made their way down the hallway, Spyro's eyes began glowing bright purple and only increasing in brightness with each stop they're taking, almost as if the book is telling Spyro where it's located. Raymond and Sparx took notice of Spyro suddenly glowing in the dark and Raymond quickly realized what was going on with his purple dragon pal.

"Raymond, it feels like the book is calling out to me. We're so close to finding it!" Spyro shouted, taking the lead and running down the hallway with his friends following behind him, letting him light the way to the book.

Just as the glowing Spyro's purple eyes was growing increasingly bright, a bookcase near them was destroyed and several purple armored Ghouls emerged from the destroyed bookcase, followed by even more Ghouls bursting from other bookcases and some Ogres emerge from the shadows and tossed green fireballs at them and some of the books around them, starting raging fires that quietly started spreading throughout the library and the books proving to be an excellent fuel source for the fires.

"It's a trap! Raymond, stay away from the fires!" Spyro shouted, using his ice breath to extinguish the fires near his friends, before charging into battle against the Ghouls.

Spyro used his Electric Stream to electrocute some of the Ghouls and sent them crashing into others of their kind, before launching an Electrical Arc at one of the Ogres, trapping the undead creature inside a makeshift cage of pure electrical energy in midair and proceeded to knock the armor off the Wraith, leaving it as a floating skeletal spectre called a Wraith while still wielding his axe.

Raymond then leaped into action as he grabbing his sword and sliced the Wraith's arm off, knocking it's axe out of it's possession. He then dodged the Wraith's strikes with it's one good arm and also dodged the few green fireballs it launched at him. He laughed and blew a raspberry at the enraged Wraith and sliced it's head off, as it's body fell to pieces dead.

The Ogres growled and ordered their Trolls and Troll Horseman to attack the two heroes, but Spyro quickly unleashed a powerful stream of fire at the Trolls and did a couple of combo attacks, defeating a couple of the Trolls. Raymond then charged at the Troll Horseman and moved underneath the robs covering their steeds, slicing them in half as the steeds roared in pain and fell to the ground in pieces.

"You sure do have some man skills with that sword!" Sparx replied, high-fiving the human boy.

"When you watch Star Wars and use toy lightsabers, you know how to wield to a sword!" Raymond remarked, stabbing a Troll from behind with his sword, killing it.

Spyro smiled and used his fire breath to incinerate some more of the Trolls and then launched a homing fire missile at another one of the Ogres, destroying it's armor and reducing it to a Wraith, but the fire incinerated the enemy. More Trolls charged at the two heroes, as they started more fires and some of the trolls launched his axe right at one of the pillars, knocking it down towards the two heroes.

Spyro saw the pillar falling towards them and levitated in the air a bit as earthy energy formed around him and it suddenly started raining down giant boulders, destroying the falling pillar and crushing several of the Ghouls forces and putting out a good number of the flames, allowing them to keep their search for the book going.

He then felt that glow in his eyes returning and signaled Raymond and Sparx to follow him down the now clear hallway, feeling the book was growing closer and closer.

The lead Ogre and his remaining troops recovered from Spyro's Earth Fury and charged after the three fleeing heroes, with the Ogres launching barrages of green fireballs at the three, only for Spyro to turn around and use his ice breath to create a large wall of ice, preventing them from following them for now.

"That ice wall won't hold them for long! Let's get the book before they do!" Spyro yelled, flapping his wings and flying down the hallway extremely hard, with the glow in his eyes beginning to flash as they came across a bookcase that had books from the twelfth century of Europe, meaning that any one of the books could be the one they're looking for.

"We don't have all day to look through all these books! We can't stay here all night!" Sparx complained. "I've got to get my sleep soon!"

Raymond then looked at Spyro and remembered how the book was calling out to him, realizing they could use this to find the correct book. He had Spyro walk close to each book on the bookcase, hearing the book calling out to him even more and the glowing in his eyes turning bright blue when he neared a really old and surprisingly good looking purple and yellow book with a purple dragon symbol on the spine.

He removed the book from the shelf and held it close to Spyro's face, to which the purple dragon's eyes glowed bright blue, as they both realized this was the book they had been searching for. Giving Spyro a quick hug as he stuffed the book inside his backpack and they ran down the hallway towards the nearest exit. They'd look at the book once they escaped from this place.

However, the remaining Ghoul army had broken through the wall and was chasing after the three heroes, determined to retrieve the book from them. The Ogres kept launching a barrage of fireballs at the human, only for Spyro to intercept the attacks and used his Ice Tail to destroy the fireballs and killed more of them by burning them to death.

"We're almost there!" Spyro shouted, seeing the exit up ahead and clear.

Raymond smiled and slashed his sword through several of the Trolls and killing more of their Troll Horseman as well, but the last remaining Ogre grabbed him by his backpack and slammed the blade right against the boy's face and tossed him to the ground, grabbing the backpack as it laughed evilly.

"He's got the backpack!" Sparx yelled, just as Spyro saw the Ogre harming his human friend. How dare that monster touch him!

Spyro suddenly felt something snap inside him. It wasn't like any ordinary form of anger he had experienced. It was the kind of anger he experienced when someone who meant a lot to him was harmed. He breathed fire when an ape was about to crush Sparx, but this felt different and much more powerful. He let the power overtake him and became engulfed in a beautiful purple aura.

"Now it's time to unleash the true dragon within you." An oddly familiar voice responded inside Spyro's mind, and the same voice he had heard in Convexity when he was fighting Cynder, letting him unleash the power at it's fullest.

Spyro roared as loudly as he possibly could and the purple energy swirled around him, till it opened a portal to another dimension and summoned multiple copies of his head at the leading Ogre, striking him endless with the true power of the purple dragon as the Ogre's body exploded each time one of the heads made contact with the undead creature and completely obliterated the Ogre in front of it's now terrified and leaderless troops.

Now tapping into the darker side of the ability as a result of his anger, Spyro allowed the darker energy to build up around himself before unleashing three massive Convexity shockwaves. The first one stunned the Ghouls, the second one ultimately turned them to stone, and the third one obliterated the stone statues, reducing them to rubble in the process.

Spyro quickly calmed down and the incredible power left him as he grabbed Raymond's backpack and went over to his human friend's side, nuzzling his cheek a little bit. Raymond groaned a bit from the pain and opened his eyes to the concerned face of his purple dragon friend, who handed him back his backpack.

"Are you alright?" Spyro asked, seeing his friend nod at him to let him know he's fine, but turned his attention towards the devastation around them in the library.

"A little bit on the roughed up side, but thankfully I'm alright. Did you destroy all of the Ghouls?" Raymond questioned, hugging the purple dragon once more.

"Yeah. After the Ogre hit you and took your backpack, I felt so angry and the unleashed so really incredible power." Spyro replied, hugging the human back and nuzzling him softly. "It felt similar to when I saved Sparx from the apes when they tried to make him a lantern, and then at the final fight with Cynder inside Convexity."

Raymond knew that Spyro was more than anything a special purple dragon and he likely tapped into that power upon seeing someone he cares deeply for being harmed. It was really quite touching that Spyro tapped into his true power to save him. The purple dragon of prophecy unleashed his true power to save an albino boy! So crazy, huh? It honestly made him love the purple dragon and it was likely that he felt the same way.

"I know we all want to hug and stuff, but let's get outta here before someone sees what happened to this place." Sparx replied, making a break for the door.

Sparx did have a point. With all the damage done to the library and the corpses of the undead Ghouls scattered about the halls would more than likely attract attention of the wrong kind and they didn't need the media here catching them at the scene, or even worse the FBI and the security forces around the city. It would be a nightmare. They'd have a look at the book once they were safe at the hotel and away from now a crime scene.

Following Sparx out of the badly damaged Library of Congress, they joined him in the truck and Spyro started the engine, threw the truck in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal as they drove out of the parking lot as fast as possible and arrived back at the hotel in less than five minutes from Spyro driving super fast to getaway from the building. Luckily, no one had spotted them, meaning they're home free.

They soon arrived at the hotel and Spyro parked the truck in the parking lot and took the keys out. The three then exited the vehicle and made their way back to their hotel room, as Raymond unlocked the door and the three of them quickly head inside, closing and locking the door behind them. It's a good thing so many people are such heavy sleepers in this town.

"Now that we're home sweet home again, let's take a look at that book, guys." Sparx said, rubbing his hands together. He was excited to see what was so special about this book.

Raymond and Spyro nodded to each other and at their dragonfly companion and took the book out of Raymond's backpack and placed it on the nightstand as the human placed his gloved hand on the book and slowly opened it as they gasped at what was written on the book and the room was engulfed by a beautiful bright light.

"Need to add some more light." Sparx remarked, turning on a lamp for them.

The secrets of the book now belonged to them and with it they now had the first piece of the puzzle.

* * *

 **Yes, they've finally gotten the book and got the first artifact in their possession. Now with the book in hand, Spyro and his friends are closer than ever before to returning home, but with two more artifacts out there to find and the Dark Master relentless to kill the three heroes off, things might just be getting worse for our heroes and what the Dark Master has planned is a mystery for now. Find out what happens next in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and feedback is appreciated! See you guys in chapter twelve! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	12. Confessions of the Soul

**Wow, thank you guys so much! This has now became my most beloved story ever! I'm so grateful to all you guys for your continued support! Thank you so much for helping me reach my goal! Now that our heroes have gotten the book, it's time to see what's written on the pages themselves and time for a bit of an emotional moment between Raymond and Spyro! Brace yourself what's ahead. Hope you guys enjoy the twelfth chapter to my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! :)**

* * *

 **Ch. 12: Confessions of the Soul**

The bright light that had engulfed the entire hotel room for several minutes soon subsided and faded away as Raymond rubbed his eyes, his eyes somewhat irritated by the bright light and his albinism wasn't helping either. The light was immensely bright and it felt magical in nature. It also felt like the light had done something to all three of the heroes and made them feel tingly inside. The light did hurt their eyes, but the pain quickly subsided and the three of them looked at each other before turning their attention down towards the book. Once they looked at the book, they all gasped in surprise.

The book was written in the English language and the pages were glowing bright purple. Raymond went over to the book and began turning some of the pages, discovering maps to other worlds and dimensions, some of the worlds he actually recognized from some of his favorite fictional worlds and universes like the Sly Cooper universe, the Ratchet and Clank universe, the Mario universe, the Call of Duty universe, the Klonoa universe, the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, and much more. It was like this book held the maps and locations of every single established video game universe ever created, as well as every movie franchise, TV series and franchise, and pretty much any universe that you could think of was in this book. The name of the key they needed was also revealed to be the Key of Convexity, a magical key that can used to open any door and be used in any universe. The second artifact they needed!

Raymond smirked playfully when he saw the page that had Crash Bandicoot's universe. Spyro and Crash had a little bit of a history together during their PS1 era with Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games, those two GBA crossover games, Crash's inclusion and personal adventure park in Skylanders: Imaginators, made that small cameo appearance in Crash Twinsainty, and a playable character in the GBA version of Crash Nitro Kart. And Crash himself made a cameo being frozen in ice in The Eternal Night. He could really have some fun with this book.

Seeing Spyro reunite with Crash would be something awesome to see and going an adventure with both of them would be pretty cool. Getting to go on adventures with some of his favorite fictional characters was pretty much a reality now and he had the book in the palm of his gloved hands. However, he would probably do something like that later if they're able to acquire the next two items and because he just wanted to be with the purple dragon he cares about immensely. Also, he'd probably go hug a certain blue confetti shooting beast in a cartoon universe first.

Spyro had proven to be such an incredible hero to the young albino boy. The dragon had saved his life and tapped into his full powers to save him and their objective. The amount of care the purple dragon must have had for him would be so immense and it felt like the purple dragon genuinely loved him. The thought of being loved by the purple dragon made Raymond's heart melt with immense happiness. If Spyro did love him, he'd probably be the happiest dude on the planet.

"Raymond, you can daydream later." Spyro responded, grabbing the human boy's gloved hand and squeezing it gently. "Right now, let's see what the book says."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Raymond replied, smiling a bit at the purple dragon and squeezing his purple paw affectionately. He really wanted to tell the purple dragon how much he loved him so badly right now.

Raymond continued turning the pages of the book, till he came across a chapter that had Spyro's universe inside and could see pictures of the purple dragon and his companions and allies, even some of his enemies and skimmed through some of the pages that talked about the history of the Dragon Realms, which was nice to learn about, but they wanted to know about dimension traveling.

Soon, they came across a page that spoke of dimension traveling and had detailed instructions on how to use The Dragon of Astral and the key on the top of the One World Trade Center tower during the full moon. They also came across that a spell was needed to cast in order to enter Spyro's dimension. They also came across a warning stating not to cast the spell prematurely otherwise the dimension could collapse. Guess they need to make sure they complete everything to the letter, eh?

"So, basically don't screw up the spell and we don't destroy everything. Sounds easy." Sparx joked around, though he did understand the situation was quite serious and quite dangerous.

"Well, we've already gotten the book now and we know the location of the second artifact is and we'll soon claim the key as our own." Spyro said, looking at Raymond happily. "Once we get the key, we'll go to this New York City place and get the final part and get ready to head for home and bring you with us."

Hearing Spyro sound so determined and optimistic about bringing him along felt truly genuine. Spyro was determined to bring him along with him and there was just such a deep level of immense love for the purple dragon. Tears began forming in the albino boy's pink eyes and his heart was beating slightly faster with such happiness and love for the purple dragon.

"Looks like some mushy stuff is about to go on. I'll give you guys some time alone." Sparx replied, flying out of the hotel room to grab a snack. "Man, those two getting a sappy is about to get me into tears."

With Sparx gone, the hotel room went completely quite and Spyro and Raymond were both gazing deeply into each other's eyes and more tears began falling from the albino boy's pink eyes and pulled the hood off his head, revealing his thick white hair and aviator's cap and googles. Spyro slowly inched closer to the boy and gave him a warm smile to the boy, feeling his heart becoming warm and fuzzy.

"Raymond..." Spyro was about to say something, but was cut off as he saw Raymond leaping towards him.

Raymond grabbed Spyro and wrapped his arms tightly around the purple dragon, clinging to the body of the purple dragon he loves so dearly. Spyro gasped and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Raymond and wings as well, as he lays his head down on the albino boy's left shoulder and felt his yellow underbelly becoming moist with his friend's tears. Raymond was crying.

"Raymond, what's the matter? You can tell me." Spyro responded, hugging the crying boy tighter and nuzzling him softly. Why was his boy crying? "There is no need for you to cry around me. I am here now for you."

"Spyro... Thank you for everything..." Raymond stuttered out as he sniffles and hugged the purple dragon tightly, never wanting to be let go from the dragon he loves. "As a result of my condition, I never did have that many friends and spent most of my time alone because I was called the freak of the block, the white ghost, the albino plague, the pink-eyed monster, and just about everything horrible in the book. And with my parents dead, I thought I'd be forced to wander this miserable world alone with no one to care about me and never being able to be loved again. But being with you made me feel probably happier than I've ever been since my parents passed away."

"Raymond, all of that is in the past now and you have a future now to look forward to with me." Spyro replied, licking the albino boy's snow white cheek and hugging him even tighter, as Raymond cried more into his underbelly.

"Spyro, I've only known you for a couple of days and I see you less than a friend and more of a father-figure, protective of me and being in the sweet embrace of your arms..."

Spyro jumped to his feet and cuts the boy off with a happy purring sound.

"A FATHER!" Spyro yelled overjoyed and immensely happy at what his boy just said to him.

Raymond smiled happily at the purple dragon and cried in pure joy and knew what he said really touched him. "Yes, you're like a father to me." The albino human replies to the purple dragon's quick response. Raymond moves closer to the purple dragon, tightly grasping his shoulders and staring him dead in his beautiful purple eyes. "To me, you are like my father and I feel a true and deep connection to you within the core of my very soul."

Spyro kept his little boy close to his yellow underbelly and held onto him tightly. He could see right through the sorrow and loss Raymond experienced from the loss of his parents, but could see a new budding happiness deep within his soul blooming and the love that he was feeling was deep love for him. This boy actually loved him! This human boy loved the legendary purple dragon!

Using his tongue to lick away the tears falling from the albino boy's pink eyes and doing his very best to keep the child comfortable. Despite being a child himself, it felt so right having such a close bond with this human he had only known for a few days and it felt like he had known him for an eternity now and all that love was pouring out right now.

"When I was younger, I always thought about you and your passion and nobility knowing no bounds and doing everything you could for the weak and unfortunate. You're lovable, intelligent, heroic, powerful, strong, and best of all you're my purple dragon and in all honestly, I've loved you ever since I first played your games on the PS1. The way you could always be cocky and a little bit of a troublemaker at times was truly something beautiful and I know that you're different from the Spyro I played as a child, but that doesn't matter to me because no matter what form you take on, I will always love you." Raymond replied, holding the purple dragon tighter and tighter.

Spyro felt his own purple eyes beginning to well up with tears and felt like crying right now with his boy, but held it back as best he could. He didn't know anything about his classic counterpart, but that counterpart was basically the same purple dragon he was and if he loved that purple dragon, then he loved him in this current form. The book might give him insight into his past and his future.

"And you've got a heart bigger than most people on this planet and you can feel that deep love." Raymond continued with such purity and humility in his words.

The youngster pauses for a moment in his memories about his childhood and parents and emotions are a mix of both happiness and sadness. He was feeling melancholy. Raymond took a deep breath to purge himself of the negative thoughts and grasped Spyro's paw tightly. He looked into the dragon's purple eyes to show the pure and deep feeling he has for the purple dragon.

"I've been a lonely kid for a while, but I feel like I'm truly wanted and loved when I'm with you and I feel that you can help me move on from my darker days." Raymond says softly, looking down at the carpeted floor. "Being with you makes me feel happy and loved and you mean so much to me. I want to stay by your side." The human boy cried and looked back at the purple dragon's watery and attentive purple eyes.

Raymond snuggled into Spyro's loving embrace and lowers his head into the purple dragon's yellow underbelly and closes his pink eyes, feeling Spyro licking away all of his tears, as the dragon fully understood what the albino boy had endured over the years and the losses he experienced. He smiled a little at the memories swirling around in his mind from his younger years and how happy and loved he felt all those months ago.

"My parents loved me for who I am and said my condition made me special and shine among the other kids. They had the same caring hearts as the one you have inside you, Spyro." Raymond says quietly, opening his eyes and turning them towards the purple dragon. The young albino boy takes a deep breath and reaches out with his gloved hand to Spyro. He stops his open palm only inches away from the yellow underbelly of the purple dragon and was grinning ear to ear.

"Your heartbeat is as strong as theirs and I can hear it's soothing beating just being pressed against you like this." Raymond replies, placing his gloved hand against the purple dragon's underbelly and closing his eyes once more. He relaxes into the purple dragon's tight embrace and hearing his gentle and somewhat quick pulse, then slowly opens his eyes to look up at the purple dragon.

"However, there is one major difference..." The young albino boy remarks, snuggling closer to Spyro. He wraps his arms around Spyro and places his ear against his yellow underbelly in a soft embrace. "...this is the pulse I hear when I close my eyes and listen to my own heart."

Raymond then turns his head up, looking straight at the cute face of the purple dragon he loved and adored and Spyro lowers his muzzle to return the boy's gaze.

"You are like my father that I know for certain and feel in my heart and I will never make you feel otherwise. I promise that." The young albino boy says with such deep love and compassion. Raymond lowers his head back down holding Spyro tighter, but suddenly felt his body being gently lifted off the ground.

Spyro stands on his hind legs, wrapping his arms and wings around Raymond and himself. The purple dragon is deeply humbled, feeling such an incredible amount of love and care for a little boy he had known for only a couple of days and believing every word as if spoken by himself.

"I love you, Raymond." Spyro softly whispered in the dragonic embrace he's wrapped his little boy in. The young purple dragon kisses his boy on the head, then cradles his muzzle against the side of Raymond's cheek. "And I'm so sorry for the losses you experienced you experienced earlier in your life. But I promise to give you a new life and future and raise you as MY SON from now on."

"Your son?!" Raymond gasped in a shocked yet happy tone of voice, feeling so much warmth and love in his adoptive father's arms, that he holds nothing back. "You seriously mean that about me being your son?! You'd be my father and take care of me?!"

"I mean every word of it, my son." Spyro replied in a deeply caring and loving tone, hugging his boy tightly and keeping him close to his warm underbelly, showing his deep love for his adopted son. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too... dad." Raymond replied, smiling happily and hugging the purple dragon tighter than ever before and snuggling with his new adoptive father cutely, to Spyro licked him lovingly.

The new father and son kept hugging each other as tight as they possibly could and feeling the love and happiness they both have for each other almost become overwhelming to the both of them. Spyro purred softly and kept his adopted son close and says something in such a heartfelt voice. "I shall protect you always, my son."

"And I shall always love you, dad." Raymond replied, snuggling more into the dragon's embrace, while looking at the book. "Tomorrow, we'll snag the Key of Convexity and be on our merry way to the big apple."

Spyro nodded and plated another kiss on his son's white head and nuzzles him softly. The love he was feeling for the boy was stronger than ever before and no matter what hurdles they face, the father and son would get through it together and always love each other no matter what happened.

Just as the two were having their moment, Sparx flew back inside the hotel and ate the last of his butterfly snack, letting out a loud and disgusting burp, ruining the moment the two were sharing, to which Spyro playfully glared at the dragonfly. Perhaps he should singe his wings for this rude interruption.

"Way to ruin the moment, Sparx." Raymond pouted in somewhat upset tone. He's going to be a somewhat annoying uncle to have.

"You'll get over it, dude. Now give your uncle Sparx a hug!" Sparx replied, extending his arms for the human boy. Wait, what the hell was he doing?! A human can't hug a tiny dragonfly! "Uh... Maybe just a high-five will do."

Raymond smirked playfully as he broke the hug with the purple dragon and leaped towards his screaming dragonfly uncle with his arms spread wide, as Spyro could be heard laughing a little bit from behind him. This was payback enough for Spyro and Sparx was getting to be hugged, or basically getting crashed by his giant nephew.

* * *

 **Aw, that was such a loving moment between Spyro and Raymond. Raymond's now getting a new family and a new chance at happiness and also finding out how to use the book and the second artifact as well. I think Spyro would definitely accept Raymond as his hatchling and raise the boy as if he were his own. The LOS counterpart shows so much more emotion than his classic counterpart does and with how he forgave Cynder, it's pretty clear that he'd take in an abandoned or orphaned hatchling too. For example: The show Time Squad, a great childhood cartoon that I love and it follows the eight year old history genius Otto Osworth being adopted by Larry 3000 and Tuddrussel and joining the top cops in the far future, who travel back in time and to correct any unravels in the past that could greatly affect the present and future. Like how Tuddrussel and Larry needed a history genius to help them correct history and adopted Otto and get him away from his evil caretaker, it can be similar that Spyro and Sparx adopted Raymond to give him a new life a new family. Also, this could also be seen as a deeper version of Hiccup and Toothless' relationship in HTTYD. And yes, Cynder will also play a part in this later but you'll have to wait and see on that. ;) And now that Raymond's got a new family now, the hunt for the Key of Convexity begins. Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and your feedback is appreciated. See you guys in chapter thirteen! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, COOL, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	13. The Key of Convexity

**All your support just makes me so happy! Thank you all so much! With Raymond now having a new adoptive family in the form of Spyro and Sparx and possibly Cynder, it's now time for the hunt for the second artifact, but what dangers could our heroes face against the Dark Master? Find out in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the thirteenth chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! :D**

* * *

 **Ch. 13: The Key of Convexity**

Spyro, Raymond, and Sparx were sitting on one of the beds in the hotel room, watching the news on television, with Raymond cuddled close to his adoptive father. They're watching CNN and it was about the recent attack on the Library of Congress, where the news anchor was discussing the nature of the attack, the amount of damage done to the building, the priceless history destroyed, and the armored corpses and green skeletons scattered throughout the building itself. It was basically the news story of the year!

The cameraman moved the camera over to the smoking building and they saw the building was severely damaged and smoke was pouring from the building. indicating that there were still fires inside the building. The blooded corpse of the security guard's body was being covered by a thick white sheet. The female news anchor went over to a couple of supposed witnesses who claimed they saw what happened. Most of the responses were stupid such as aliens attacking the library, that bigfoot was behind the destruction, or that it was the Illuminati doing something to keep the public from noticing them put mind control pills in meals at fast food joints. It was all crazy nonsense, but it brought in those precious ratings.

"Such creative responses from the lunatic conspiracy theorists. The damage to building totals at nearly twenty-five billion and so much history could be lost within this building." The female new anchor replied, turning back to the smoldering building. "The firefighters are still fighting the remaining fires scattered throughout the building and the FBI has taken the bodies to exam them and find who or what is responsible for this destruction."

"Don't listen to the mainstream media! They're working for the Illuminati!" A crazy conspiracy theorist screamed, grabbing the new anchor's microphone and screaming like a lunatic into the camera. "Illuminati confirmed!"

"SECURITY!" The female news anchor screamed, calling in the security guards to get the insane man away from her.

"Censorship! They're trying to censor us, man! The media's in league with the Illuminati!" Another crazy conspiracy theorist shouted. "They refuse to accept that aliens have attacked the library after we quit giving them their Filet-O-Fish sandwiches! I can hear them being so pissed off! It's ringing in my ears!"

Just then, security guards tackled the two crazy theorists and pepper spraying them and handcuffing them for disturbing the peace and assaulting the news anchor. It was quite amusing seeing the insane lunatics getting dragged off the prison as all three of them were laughing at the scene on TV. The female news anchor then grabbing her microphone and fixed her hair before turning back to the camera.

"Got some crazy people out here. We won't know for sure who or what caused the attack, but we're confident the FBI will find the true culprits who are responsible for this and bring them to justice. This is Wilma Sapphire for CNN. More news at eleven."

Raymond then changed to the channel to some cartoon show and cuddled even closer to his dragon father. Having Spyro as a father was so incredible. He loved the purple dragon with all his heart and soul. It felt as though their relationship had reached new levels and the bond between the human and dragon was quite similar to Hiccup and Toothless' bond from the movie. It was like he was reliving the movie and Spyro was his Toothless.

"Dude, you sure do got a lot of crazy folks here." Sparx said, still laughing from when the lunatics were dragged off by the police. "They don't even know it was a human, dragon and a dragonfly kicking Ghoul butt. They sure do believe in some insane stuff."

"Most conspiracy theorists are completely insane and get thrown into the padded hoosegow for acting like complete whack jobs." Raymond said, putting on his aviator's cap and fixing his white hair so it doesn't get in his eyes. "It's funny seeing them getting beat up by the cops. Also, no would believe this story if we told them what happened."

"Yeah, but I think it's time we get ready to swipe the Key of Convexity. Who knows if the Dark Master is sending in more backup." Spyro said, turning to the letters they had discovered looking through the abandoned hotel back in North Carolina. "You said that it was located in some museum, son."

"Yeah. It's inside the National Museum of American History, the same museum collects and preserves the American History, dad. The museum is already closed for the night, so like before we'll have night on our side and won't deal with anyone seeing us. We will also need to enter in a discreet manner." Raymond replied, grabbing his sword and placing it in the sheath. "With most of the Dark Master's forces destroyed and having to keep his remaining forces in the Dragon Realms we might be in the clear."

"I really hope so. However, always expect the unexpected with the Dark Master." Spyro replied, walking over to the window, looking out at the city and the museum they'd so break into for the key.

* * *

Back at the Mountain of Malefor, the Dark Master was torturing both Gaul and the Assassin for their repeated failures in killing Spyro and his companions. The Dark Army and now the Ghouls have failed at killing his enemies. Even worse, they had acquired the very same book he was trying to destroy and we're making plans to get the Key of Convexity, bringing them one step closer to returning home and the evil dragon was furious.

"The purple dragon continues to defy me by still living and you miserable fools do nothing but fail at each and every turn with this dragon and this human child." The Dark Master growled, using his dark magic to torture the screaming apes and bringing them right to the brink of death. "Even now, they plot to return here and impede my resurrection!"

"Master, the purple dragon has grown so powerful and unlocked the power he used to defeat Cynder." Gaul choked out, feeling the dark power squeezing the life out of him and coughing up a bit of blood. "The bond he shares with that brat is making him stronger and our forces can't defeat him!"

Hearing that his own soldiers couldn't beat a single purple dragon only pissed the evil dragon off immensely. What was becoming of the mighty Dark Army? Have they become so willfully faint of heart now? How can he have a fearsome army to take over the world when they can even defeat a twelve year old dragon and a little boy and dragonfly? He's going to have to dispose of these filthy primates once he was resurrected. They were so useless as minions.

"The boy is the key to that dragon's power! When the kid gets hurt, the dragon grows immensely stronger and his power reaches terrifying heights along with his anger." Gaul choked out, as the dark power choking him suddenly let him and the Assassin go and they began panting heavily and gasping for breath. "Thank you, master! Your kindness won't be taken for granted."

The Dark Master growled angrily at the panting apes. These apes continue to disgust him more and more. Nothing would please him more to rip these apes heads off and see their blooded bodies as the thrash around in agony in his presence. The Ape King did have a point about his troops not being effective against the purple dragon, but he did know someone who could kill the purple dragon and bring that one here now.

"Master, what are you doing?" Gaul responded, seeing his master move over to the Dark Pool of Visions and blasting the pool with his dark Convexity breath, opening a portal into the Dark Realms.

The portal in the pool grew in size and huge black flames shot out from the portal as a large black and red demonic fire breathing dragon emerged from the portal that was about the half the size of the Guardians, but still bigger than Spyro. A demonic dragon with pointed horns, large tattered black wings, blood red scales with a black underbelly and chest, soulless black eyes with red diamond-sharped pupils, and a tailblade shaped like a flame. He wears a silver rusted helmet and rusted silver braces on his front and back legs and razor sharp teeth pointing out.

"Rise from the fires Denwan, to serve your master once more! Rise from the fires and bring your fiery death down to all that dare oppose me!" The Dark Master roared out, seeing his minion landing right in front of him and bowing respectfully to the evil dragon spirit. It was time to bring out the elite minions!

"You summoned me, my master?" Denwan responded in a respectful tone to his master. "I live to obey your every command and bring destruction wherever I go in your honor. Carrying out your will is the core of my very being."

"Denwan, you're one of my most powerful and efficient minions. You've never failed me before." The Dark Master replied, laughing evilly. "Which is why I've summoned you to destroy a certain dragon who dares to interfere with my plans along with his two companions."

"I never fail you and it's my life to always serve you. Who is the ignorant dragon who dares to defy the glory of your noble rule of the Dragon Realms?" Denwan demanded, wanting nothing more than to kill the dragon that defies the power of the Dark Master. It was the biggest insult to defy the glory of his master.

"It's the legendary purple dragon destined to destroy me and bring light to the world. The purple dragon was banished to the world of man, but he's formed a bond with a child and they have acquired a magic book that can grant them the ability to return here. They need two more items to return and they'll be going for the key next. I want you to destroy both the dragon and his human friend and retrieve both of the items! They must not progress any further!" The Dark Master roared angrily, dark flames seeping from his muzzle.

The Dark Master then proceeded to use his dark magic to open a portal to the National Museum of American History. He also had a small group of Wraiths act as a little bit of a search party for Denwan and aid him in combat. Denwan then ordered the Wraiths into the portal first and walked over to the swirling vortex, before turning to face his master.

"The purple dragon will fall and I shall present you with a nice dragon pelt for your throne room. I swear that I will destroy purple dragon even if it kills me!" Denwan replied, jumping into the portal and taking flight as the portal closed behind him, to which the Dark Master smirked evilly. The purple dragon will regret defying him.

* * *

Back down on Earth, Spyro, Sparx, and Raymond were driving in their stolen truck down the streets of Washington D.C. late at night. It was close to midnight and just about all the people are back home fast asleep, except for a couple of the local night owls. There was hardly any traffic on the roads and now sign of law enforcement either, meaning they wouldn't face hardly any trouble from the humans like the last time.

And another round of good news, the National Museum of American History had sent all of it's security guards home for the next couple days, in light of the recent attack on the Library of Congress. It would a good thing considering they didn't want innocent people getting killed should the Dark Master send more of his troops to attack them inside the building.

Moments later, the three heroes pulled into the parking lot of the National Museum of American History and Spyro parked the truck and turned it off, before all three of them stepped out of the truck. Raymond kept his sword hidden under his hoodie and made sure there were no people around the area. Seeing the area is clear, he nodded to his adoptive father and uncle and they made their way over to the museum, arriving at the front entrance of the building.

"Alright, it's time to cutaway, dad." Raymond responded, pointing to the glass on the doors.

Spyro nodded to his adoptive son and used the tip of his tail to cut out a perfect circle in the glass, allowing Raymond to use the plunger to grab the glass and slowly pull it out, before placing it gently on the ground, making sure it doesn't suddenly shatter. He then reaches his inside through the hole and unlocks the door, allowing them entry into the museum. He smiled and opened the door for his father and uncle, to which they smile and walked inside the museum and he followed them inside the building.

The three heroes then made their way to the third floor of the museum, where history of the wars the country and various nations has fought through the years was the very location in this historic floor. They went from room to room, till they arrived at an exhibit that house old prison keys that were used to lock away war criminals or used to sign their death warrants from years ago to the wrongly convicted and the guilty, including some of the more ancient keys they just assumed were used during the war times.

"Alright, we've found a nice lineup of old keys. Now which one of them is our key?" Sparx responded, all the different looking keys.

Raymond and Spyro looked through the lineup of keys and came across several old prison, till they came across a black skeleton sky with a large winged purple dragon on the key and a small amethyst crystal at the base of the key with the dragon's tail encircling the crystal. It was the Key of Convexity. Gently opening the display case the key was housed inside, Raymond slowly went for the key, but turned to Sparx and decided to let his uncle have this moment.

Sparx smiled and quickly flew into the little hole, as he arrived at the key and swiftly grabbed it and held it in his arms, just like he would three years later when he grabbed the key from that disrespectful hermit who still thought Cynder was evil. It was really nostalgic moment seeing Sparx grab a key like the one he'll grab in the near future.

"I've got it." Sparx said happily, showing the Key of Convexity to his big fat purple brother and adoptive nephew, before tossing the key into Raymond's pocket.

Surprisingly, there was no alarm or any weird security measure went off after touching the display case and removing the key from said case. Was security really becoming that bad nowadays? Yeah, pretty much any common thug could just steal something here and be set for life. But enough about that. They had the Key of Convexity in their possession and that was all that mattered right now. It was time to get their butts in gear and get outta here.

With the book and key now in their possession, all that was left was to travel to New York City, retrieve the Dragon of Astral from the Statue of Liberty, and then use the three artifacts on a full moon at the top of One World Trade Center and then they're home in the Dragon Realms. It definitely seemed easy enough. Spyro and Sparx will be back at home at last and Raymond shall get his new lease on life with his new adoptive family.

"Man, no security guards? Glad the security here stinks. However, nothing stinks worse than Spyro's farts." Sparx playfully remarked, earning a playful glare from his dragon brother.

"Better watch it or I might singe your wings, Sparx." Spyro replied in a threatening manner, acting like he was about to flame the dragonfly, who hid inside Raymond's hoodie.

"Come on, you guys, let's get back to the hotel and get a goodnight's rest. Besides, I could use a bath." Raymond replied, closing the display case and walking downstairs to the lobby with Spyro and Sparx. "And see what this key can do anyway."

Raymond, Spyro, and Sparx smiled at each other happily and make their way over to the front entrance, just as a massive dark portal opened above them and out emerged a few armored Wraiths ready to fight and kill them, but the biggest threat was yet to come. Soon, they saw black flames emerge from the portal and out came a large demonic fire dragon that roared a massive inferno into the air and glared hatefully at the three heroes. The demonic dragon servant slowly stomped towards the three frightened heroes, but Spyro leaped forward and went into a protective stance. No evil dragon was going to hurt his family!

"Spyro, in the name of the Dark Master, you shall burn and this place shall be your bloody tomb!" Denwan roared evilly, breathing out more fire and laughing evilly. "I am Denwan, loyal minion to the Dark Master and the destroyer of all who dare oppose my master! Now burn to ashes you miserable fools!" He roared, unleashing a massive stream of fire at the three heroes as Sparx screamed in terror.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Oh man, just when they caught the key and it seemed like smooth sailing, the Dark Master sent one of his most powerful followers to kill our three heroes. Will Spyro and Raymond be able to defeat Denwan and escape with the key and their lives, or will Denwan succeed in his mission to kill them and claim the artifacts for his master? Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and your feedback is appreciated. See you guys in chapter fourteen! Bye-bye! Let me know what you think of my new villain OC Denwan!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	14. Spyro vs Denwan: Battle for the Key

**Again, I appreciate all the support you guys have given me! Thank you! Now with Denwan taking the stage and ready to burn our heroes to death, it's time we see how the battle plays out and see if the legendary purple dragon takes down this monster. Find out who wins in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the fourteenth chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! :)**

* * *

 **Ch. 14: Spyro vs. Denwan: Battle for the Key**

Just as Denwan was about the incinerate the three heroes, Spyro suddenly tapped into his hidden power and conjured a purple Convexity energy barrier, a barrier able to take any elemental breath attack and build up the user's energy for them to unleash one of their Convexity Fury attacks on the attacker. However, Denwan realized what the purple dragon was planning and ceased his fiery attack as he laughed evilly.

"Do you really think you can outsmart me? Do you think I was born yesterday? I'm not the Dark Master's top minion for being a fool!" Denwan responded, laughing evilly and does a tail strike on them, but they moved out of the way in time. "I'm one of the Dark Master's best minions and my only purpose is to destroy you!"

"Yeah, you and what army?" Sparx shouted to the demonic dragon, who laughed evilly at the frightened dragonfly. Sparx and his big mouth have done it again. Why didn't they pack the duct tape?

Suddenly, the Wraiths that emerged from the portal and jumped in front of their demonic dragon general, with their sinister magical-based weapons ready. The armored Wraiths snarled and growled at the three heroes and the Wraith solders all stood in a straight line and the Wraith leaders began slamming their weapons against their shields, signaling them to attack the three heroes. And the Wraith commanders all roared and slammed their dark weapons into the ground, creating several dark energy waves, knocking the three heroes back.

"You and your big mouth, Sparx." Spyro remarked sounding annoyed, rolling his eyes and going back to face Denwan and his Wraith minions. "Sometimes I wonder if you should accompany when fighting a big bad guy!"

Raymond smirked and removed his sword from his sheath and readied the blade as he charged at the armored Wraiths, while Spyro went after Denwan, who unleashed a massive stream of fire at the purple dragon and ultimately created a large roaring inferno inside the museum. Great, looks like another place is going to get damaged or completely destroyed by the Dark Master's minions. Denwan laughed evilly and shot a barrage of demonic fireballs at the charging purple dragon, who dodged every single shot and used his tail to knock one of the blasts back at Denwan, hitting him.

But even though Denwan was engulfed in flames, he wasn't roaring in agony and didn't even appear singed, instead of being in pain he was laughing. The laughter was creepy as heck and it was almost terrifying enough to scare the purple dragon right down to his paws. The flames soon dissipated and Denwan emerged from the smoke completely unharmed as he laughed at the angered purple dragon.

"You should've been burned alive! How is that possible?" Spyro responded perplexed, trying his best not to act frightened by his foe. What was going on here? Denwan should've been burned alive by his own flames.

"As a dragon of fire I cannot be harmed by any fire attacks and my body simply remains unharmed anytime I come in contact with fires, I emerge all the time unharmed. If you want to kill me, you'll have to do better that using that stupid signature fire breath of yours. I'm in a different league than you!" Denwan roared, readying his tail and slamming it down on the ground, just as Spyro leaped away and there was a giant crater where the purple dragon once stood.

Spyro responded by shooting another stream of fire at Denwan, who responded by using his own fire breath back and both flames intercepted in a battle with their breath attacks. Spyro's flames were stronger than the demonic red dragon's fire breath, but Denwan was able to hold them at bay, thanks to years of experience and having his power enhanced by his master's dark magic. It was pretty much a stalemate at this point and both dragons could do this all night long without getting tired.

While Spyro and Denwan were doing a battle of the breaths, Sparx took refuge into Raymond's pocket, who charged at the armored Wraiths and slashed them with his sword, killing them instantly. Man, for the Dark Master's elite soldiers they sure seem like pushovers. He smirked and dodged the Wraith's strikes and leaped into the air to avoid the dark energy waves and slashed a Wraith leader through the chest, killing him instantly and causing some of the soldiers back away from the human albino boy in fear. This human being was certainly powerful for his young age. Perhaps he's magical in nature or something?

The Wraith commanders then charged into the battle against the human boy, who dodged the dark energy waves and impaled a couple of the commanders through the chest and decapitating a few of them in the process. He then grabbed a magically enhanced battle axe and slammed the weapon into the ground, sending the soldiers and leaders flying, alerting Denwan to the situation. The battle axe might be needed for the big bad dragon.

"Boy, your skill with that sword is impressive. It's quite a shame that you're on the wrong side because now I have to kill you." Denwam roared, knocking Spyro away with his arm and then charging at the sword wielding human.

"I'm not on the wrong side! You're the evil dragon here and you're not going to hurt my dad, do you hear me?! You're finished!" Raymond shouted angrily, charging at the demonic red dragon and slashing the left side of his chest, as the demonic dragon roared in agony and black smoke erupted from the wound the boy had left on him.

The demonic dragon fell to the ground and used his paw to stop the bleeding on his wound and used his fire breath to cauterize the wound and panted heavily, glaring the kid with such immense hatred as he heals himself. The boy had injured him! How dare that kid even harm him! He was one of the Dark Master's best minions and to fall at the hands of a mere child would be an embarrassment to both him and his master.

Denwan got up from his spot and turned around to face the human, who only smirked at him and charged at the dragon, slashing both his front legs and leaving deep gashes in his scaly skin. Using his fire breath cauterize the wounds and then proceeded to unleash a barrage of fireballs at the kid, who used his sword to reflect some of the blasts back at him and destroying more of the museum in the process.

"I am one of my master's most powerful minions and I will not be defeated by children! I'm more powerful than you can imagine!" Denwan roared, flying a little bit on the air and getting ready to unleash his fire fury attack, as dark fire energy engulfs the demonic red dragon. "How dare you spill dragon's blood and insult me!"

Spyro very quickly realized what the evil dragon was about to unleash, so he leaped into action and stood right in front of his adopted son. He used his powers to create a protective Convexity barrier around them to protect them from the fury attack. Denwan roared and a massive dark fiery tornado was unleashed, engulfing everything on the first floor and decimating the second and third floors with his dark fireballs, though thanks to the shield the three heroes were sphered being incinerated by the attack.

The smoke soon cleared and Denwan saw the three heroes completely unharmed by his attack and felt his anger growing immensely stronger. He hated these three heroes. They refuse to accept the sweet embrace of death and now they humiliate him by brushing off his attack as it was nothing. It was not only insulting to him, it was insulting to his master. How dare they insult the glory of the Dark Master! They will pay dearly for their disrespect!

Spyro released the Convexity barrier and launched a barrage of Polar Bombs at the enraged demonic fire breath, as the ice stuck to his wings, tail, and horns and it burned his scaly skin. Ice was his main weakness and he always had trouble dealing with dragons of that element. Spyro then responded by slashing the demonic fire dragon in the face with his Ice Tail move, while Raymond leaped towards Denwan and slashed his horns clean off, as the demonic fire dragon's evil eyes went wide when he felt his horns being severed. He had truly been dishonored now and humiliated in the most horrible way possible.

"I WILL NOT ACCEPT DEFEAT! I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN BOTH OF YOU AND I WILL MUNCH ON YOUR ROTTING FLESH!" Denwan roared angrily, as he was slowly becoming unhinged as his eyes began twitching. He was becoming insane.

"Looks like the big bad dragon's having a major temper tantrum. For the Dark Master's best minion, you're downright pathetic." Raymond teased, mocking the demonic fire dragon more. "It's no wonder why we're kicking your red butt! And this is my first time kicking a dragon's butt!"

Denwan responded by a launching a barrage of massive fireballs at the human boy, who in turned used the enhanced battle axe he swiped from the Wraiths and smacked the fireballs back, as if these great balls of fire were nothing more than mere baseballs. The Dark Convexity energy on the weapons transformed the fireballs into purple Convexity fireballs, hitting Denwan as he roared in agony and actually felt the sensation of pain from burns. What was going on here?

The flames were burning his scaly skin and dealing tremendous damage to his body. Of course! He was weak to ice and the Convexity element! Both of them were wielding the incredible power of Convexity. When the weapon made contact with his fireballs, it changed them and turned the tables on him by having him hurt by the one thing he was immune to. That boy knew of the power of the dragons and how to use it in both defense and offense.

"Get these flames out and heal my body, you miserable disgusting primates!" Denwan roared in agony, calling out to the remaining surviving Wraiths. "That was a big mistake you just made and now I'm furious! Once I am healed, you shall be the first to burn!"

The Wraiths went to their general's aid and used their Convexity-based weapons to absorb the flames into their weapons and used their weapons to begin healing the demonic fire dragon's wounds, giving him some relief. He felt his wounds healing the burns fading away as he rose to his feet and charged at Raymond with killing intent, ready to end this human's life once and for all, unaware of the grave mistake he's making.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A PAW ON MY SON, YOU FIERY ABOMINATION!" Spyro roared enraged, charging at the demonic fire dragon and head butting him as they both roared in agony from the head butt.

"Your son?! You've got to be kidding me! You called this worthless lump of human garbage your son!" Denwan said, laughing evilly and monking the purple dragon for such a stupid attachment. He only one angering the purple dragon further.

The Dark Master had stated that attachments and bonds are for the weaklings and being loyal to only the strong made all that followed him stronger as well. The concepts of love and friendships meant nothing to the strong and hatred and anger was the true calling and it gave a dragon focus and made them more powerful. A dragon taking any lower creature as a hatchling was beyond pathetic and for him being the purple dragon of legend, it made Denwan believe the prophecy was false. These foolish concepts the dragon believed in were foolish and he'd show the purple dragon the true meaning of unlimited power. The Dark Master's destiny was the prophecy!

"Spyro, this is what makes you such a weakling! Having an attachment to anyone is a weakness and these concepts of both friendship and love make you even more pathetic." Denwan remarked, laughing evilly and continued to monk his angry enemy. "Now if only you had the power of anger and hatred inside you would be able to kill me! Right now, your foolish concepts will only hinder you."

"Shut up, you evil monster! You don't understand the true concept of friendship and love! All you can understand is pure evil and death!" Raymond shouted angrily at the evil demonic fire dragon, who turned towards the angry albino boy and laughed evilly.

"Am I wrong, boy? The world is represented by hatred and darkness and those that embrace the power of evil they triumph over the weak and become strong. That dragon only defeated Cynder because she was weak and couldn't get the job done unlike me who takes great pleasure in the murder of the innocent. Speaking about you, considering that you view this miserable dragon as your father leads me to believe you have no family, huh? They have died out, haven't they?" Denwan responded in a evil and sadistic tone, seeing the albino boy's sad expression through his hoodie.

Raymond sheds a few tears at the mention of the death of his family. This demonic fire dragon was just downright cruel to the core of his very soul. However, what the demonic fire dragon spoke was nothing more than a lie. Emotions like anger and hatred may lead to power, but in the end those negative feelings always lead to one's destruction. He had faith in his new father to defeat the Dark Master, even though he already knows what will happen in the next two sequels. Spyro would win and bring peace to the world.

The Dark Master was once a noble purple dragon like Spyro, but he grew corrupted and power hungry and was banished by the Guardians for his lust for power. In revenge, he created a mountain fortress where his very malice was so great, it cracked opened the world itself and became the Well of Souls. Spyro was the purple dragon of legend destined to defeat him and he had the upmost faith in him to win. And he knew what stood before him a was blight upon this very Earth and the Dragon Realms and Denwan was pure evil and he had to be killed.

"What's the matter, kid? Death Hound got your tongue?" Denwan responded, taking a step closer to the three heroes, as Spyro had a look of 'if you lay a hand on him, I'll fucking kill you'.

"No, I just realized something. Your anger and hate will lead to your own destruction and that the power of friendship and love for my purple dragon dad will defeat you!" Raymond shouted, pointing at the evil demonic fire dragon, who just laughed at him mockingly.

"Enough talk! I'll kill you right now in front of your so-called father! Give my regards to hell!" Denwan roared, extending his wings and charging at the albino boy with killing intent in his demonic eyes.

Spyro decides enough is enough now. He prepares to finish the foul dragon off with his ice fury. Spyro concentrated and let the ice power overtake him and snowflakes spun around the purple dragon as be was surrounded by a sphere of ice covered with icicles. The sphere soon exploded outwards and the sharp icicles moved in all directions, killing all of the apes and mortally wounding Denwan, who was fatally impaled by several of the icicles and cut up pretty badly.

Denwan gasped and began coughing up large amounts of blood as he fell to the ground defeated. He didn't have much longer to live and they had defeated him, with the ice icicles had gone through his heart and major organs. How could he have been bested by these two children? It was such an embarrassment to have been defeated by children and now these mere children will be the ones who kill him. Even so, his death will change nothing and his master will still fulfill his destiny and bring about the Great Cleansing, a thought that brought the evil dragon some happiness in his final moments.

"You fools may have beaten me, but my master will live on and destroy you fools for this..." Denwan replied, coughing up more blood and seeing Raymond walking towards him with the enhanced battle axe in hand.

"No, your master will fall like you have and I lost my family, but I gained a new family that loves me now and forever." Raymond replied, reading the battle axe above the demonic fire dragon's head and slammed the weapon straight through his skull, killing him instantly. "And with my family, I feel happy and loved always." He replied, just as Sparx flew out of hiding.

Spyro smiled and ran towards his boy and hugged him tightly, to which Raymond returned the loving embrace and they snuggle together a for bit. They then join Sparx and exit the ruined museum as they stepped into their truck and Spyro starts the truck, threw it in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal as they drove out of the parking lot and fast and head straight for the hotel. They wrecked that building from the battle.

"Two items down and only one to go." Sparx replied, flying right beside his brother and nephew in the truck, as Spyro pushed his foot paw down hard on the gas pedal and sped down the road.

"You got that right, Sparx! Now New York City here we come!" Raymond said happily, holding his arms out and doing a little celebratory dance, to which Spyro laughed a little bit. His human son could be so entertaining at times.

Raymond was right. Once they had the Dragon of Astral in their possession, they would be going home. He loved his son so much and seeing his boy not only prove the evil dragon wrong, but also slay the evil dragon and say those touching words on how much he loves him and Sparx really humbled the purple dragon and touched his heart. Giving the truck a bit more gas, Spyro erratically drove back to the hotel and grabbing his green cap with his tail and placing it back on his head. He may as humor the boy for a bit to celebrate their victory.

New York City here they come!

* * *

 **And that ends the chapter. Wow, Raymond just became a dragon slayer and got to slay his first dragon, along with making his dragon father proud of him too. Really does show that any being that follows the path of evil is destined to be defeated and now with Denwan defeated, what will Gaul and the Dark Master do to impede the heroes progress and what else does the Dark Master have planned? Find out in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and your feedback is much appreciated. See you guys in chapter fifteen! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	15. Road to New York City

**Wow, thank you for your continued support! Our heroes have claimed the Key of Convexity and defeated Malefor's evil minion Denwan. With Denwan gone, it's time for our heroes to make their way to their final destination and get the final artifact, but what will the Dark Master do? Find out what happens in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the fifteenth chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 15: Road to New York City**

At the Mountain of Malefor, the Dark Master and Gaul were looking through the Dark Pool of Visions and could see that Spyro and his human companion had soundly defeated Denwan and his Wraith escort with ease. They had discovered the demonic fire dragon's weakness and used it against him and even fought through everything he threw at them, along with Spyro's powers were continuing to grow stronger and stronger as each day passed. His top minion being destroyed by two children was unheard of. It was such a travesty!

It made the evil spirit dragon furious. Not only did those children dishonor and insult him by killing his top minion, they also swiped the Key of Convexity. The very artifact that can open any door and be used to get the purple dragon home. They only needed one more artifact and they'd be back in the Dragon Realms to continue vexing him and prevent him from fulfilling his destiny. The destiny of the purple dragon might never be fulfilled if they come back and with Spyro's growing powers proving to be a much bigger threat, there was a level of fear the Dark Master felt.

He was defeated long ago by the Guardians and had his essence imprisoned within Convexity and his spirit trapped within his own fortress. Despite his army being a bunch of incompetent and disgusting primates, they were being killed off left and right by these two children and only interfering with his plans even more. He hated both of these children. If he wasn't trapped within his own fortress, he'd deal with them himself and destroy that very world with his sheer malice.

"Master, with the key and book in their possession, they'll be heading for that brightly lit city now to get the final artifact." Gaul responded, bowing respectfully to his evil master.

"I am well aware of that, Gaul. Send another group of Apes to slow their progress while I make plans on how to kill these two children." The Dark Master replied, using his dark power to open a portal to the Earth.

Gaul nodded and ordered a group of armored ape soldiers and Dreadwings, who entered the throne room and bowed to the ape king and the Dark Master. Gaul then ordered the group into the portal and two kill the two heroes once and for all. The ape soldiers nodded and took flight on their Dreadwings and flew into the portal heading straight for Earth.

"If they fail, I will hold you fully accountable for their failures, Gaul." The Dark Master replied in a threating manner. Failure wasn't an opinion now and his troops needed to succeed at any cost.

"I understand." Gaul replied almost fearfully, feeling like his own life was now hanging in the balance depending on his master's mood.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Spyro and Sparx were sitting on the bed watching television, while Raymond was in the shower getting himself cleaned up and had his clothes in the dryer after they had just been washed. Spyro was right about him smelling a little bad and since they have a shower here, he can finally get himself cleaned and smell nice. He usually didn't have access to such a luxury, unless breaking into someone's house and using their shower.

On the television, they were watching the news about the National Museum of American History and finding several more ape corpses and a giant corpse of what appears to be a dragon of sorts. The conspiracy theorists were also on scene and speaking idiotic gibberish about how it was an alien invasion and that the Illuminati was behind the attack on the museum. Thankfully, there was security on scene and they arrested and dragged the lunatics off camera, allowing the new anchor to talk about the incident.

"The FBI has arrived on scene and have taken the corpse of the dragon to a secret facility for an autopsy at a secret base in Nevada where they keep aliens. I mean, they're taking the corpses to a secret base to examine them, that is all. They have stated they will provide us details as soon as possible. Right now, we ask that everyone remain calm and not to panic. The president has also made a statement that the attacks appeared to be isolated incidents and for the people to go on about their daily lives while they put extra security on the other monuments and other buildings of great significance in the capitol. This is Brian Brown of CNN. More news on this at eleven." The news anchor replied.

"Man, this world really is just full of so many crazy people." Sparx replied, laying down on Spyro's left wing and yawning a little bit. "Never seen so many craziness in my life."

"I agree with you on that. Good thing they have no idea it was us who went inside those two buildings and fought the Dark Master's forces." Spyro said, using his tail to change the channel on the TV remote resting on the bed. "Besides, I doubt they're going to find anything interesting studying the dragon's corpse. It's really just a waste of time for those people."

Humans were such strange creatures to the purple dragon. They seemed to be quite entertaining yet odd creatures with all kinds of strange qualities about them. Raymond had mentioned to him about their being humans in one of his earlier games called Spyro: Hero's Tail where he's at the second world and fighting humanoid Tiki-like enemies called Pygmy Cannibals that tossed their spheres at enemies and in the Skylanders series humans were known as Portal Masters and three known humans were in the games called Eon, Kaos, and Kaos' Mom. He didn't have that many humans in his gaming franchise and it was probably for the best.

Being on Earth was also strange, though it wasn't as strange as the people who inhabited the world itself. He'd have a lot of stories to tell Cynder and the Guardians about when they return home and also reveal to them about his new son who he has taken in as one of his own. Raymond did have a deep love for dragons and he would probably adjust to life in the Dragon Realms. Hopefully, he doesn't eat bugs though.

Raymond then emerged from the bathroom in a bathrobe and had a towel wrapped around his hair for it dry. He sighed happily and sat down on the bed with his father and uncle as Spyro caught wind of his adoptive son's scent and it actually smelled really nice. Must be the hotel soap or something. He moved closer to the albino boy and sniffed him, making Raymond giggle.

"You smell much better, Raymond." Spyro replied, sniffing the boy even more and finding the human boy's scent more pleasant.

"Thanks for noticing, dad." Raymond replied, giving his father a loving hug and scratching his ears gently, making the purple dragon purr cutely. "Thought I'd get myself cleaned up for our drive to New York City. Gotta look nice to be in that city."

Raymond then got off from the bed and went to grab his freshly clean clothing and his aviator's cap that Spyro had gotten fresh and clean from the dryer. He then walked into the bathroom and closed the door and starts drying his white hair with the hair dryer. A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and put on his aviator's cap as he smiled lovingly and sat back on the bed with his family.

"I think we're ready to go now, son." Spyro said, nuzzling his boy cutely and putting his cap on with the help of his son. "You better check us out while I get the truck ready."

Raymond smiled and nodded to his purple dragon father. He then walked out of the hotel room with his father and uncle and Spyro and Sparx head to the truck in the parking lot, while Raymond heads into the hotel's office and checks out as he hands the hotel employee the keys back and thanked him for having his clothes washed and dried. He then exited the office and saw Spyro drive up the building and honked the horn with his tail, as he walked over the passenger side door, opened the door, and sat in the passenger seat, closing the door behind him

"Next stop, New York City!" Spyro shouted, stepping on the gas pedal and driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road really fast.

As they drove down the road, Spyro pulled onto the highway and gave the truck more gas as he drove down the highway even faster, while Sparx was taking a nap inside Raymond's pants pocket. Raymond then grabbed the map from the glove compartment and saw they'd have to drive through Pennsylvania and then turn east for New York and then head for the Big Apple.

"Keep on going north and we'll cross into Pennsylvania and then turn east towards New York." Raymond replied, laying back into the seat and turning on the radio, as Spyro tapped his paws on the steering wheel.

They were listening to 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects, another song Spyro was enjoying. Maybe in the future music will be a common thing in the Dragon Realms? It does exist in both the classic Spyro universe and the Skylanders universe, so anything is possible, right? Besides, it was really cute seeing his purple dragon dad listening to music. Granted, all forms Spyro took were downright adorable and cuddly. It's no wonder why millions of people love the purple dragon and his games and just want to snuggle with him.

After driving for a little over an hour, they had crossed into Pennsylvania and keep going north, till they made the turn to the east and towards New York. However, in the skies above them were a group of ape soldiers riding on their Dreadwings and carrying large containers housing their soldiers, as they got ready for another surprise attack on the three heroes, despite having reservations against attacking them due to being defeated before and Spyro was driving a more powerful vehicle.

The ape leader then ordered his solders to drop the containers, which they did so. The Dreadwings dropped the containers down onto the highway as they exploded and out emerged armored ape soldiers, who saw Spyro's truck coming towards them and readied their weapons. Spyro quickly took action and put the pedal to the metal and drove at top speed as Raymond put on his seatbelt. It was going to be another wild ride with the purple dragon at the wheel and his foot paw on the gas pedal.

"Hang on! This is going to be a bumpy ride!" Spyro responded, pushing the gas pedal to the floor and mowing down some of the ape soldiers, turning on the wipers to remove the blood.

The ape soldiers charged at the speeding truck with their weapons at the ready, but their efforts with all in vain. Spyro was such a lead foot and these apes stood no chance against the purple dragon and his stolen truck. Seeing their troops being massacred, the ape leader sent some of his Dreadwings down to the ground and got ready to unleash their sound waves, but Raymond raised down the window and stabbed one of the Dreadwings in the head with his sword, killing the bat-like creature instantly.

Spyro smirked and gave the wheel a sharp turn to the right as the car started spinning out of control like a top and ramming into each one of the Dreadwings, killing them instantly. The car spinning was almost like they're going on one of those stomach churning rides that would make you barf. Both Raymond and Sparx felt like they were going to barf.

"I'm going to be sick!" Raymond yelled, grabbing a plastic bag and vomiting into the bag.

"Ugh. That's nasty, dude." Sparx remarked, before burping and holding his mouth. "Quick, pass me that bag."

Sparx vomited into the bag. Spyro then stabilized the truck and began driving straight once more and Raymond tied the barf bag up and tossed it right into the face of one of the Dreadwings, blinding it and allowing Spyro to kill it.

Growing angry with the soldiers failure, the ape leader leaped off his Dreadwing and onto the hood of the truck, startling the three heroes. Spyro began turning the wheel sharply to the left and the right, but the ape leader wasn't letting go. Laughing evilly, the ape grabbed a stick of dynamite and prepare to the light the fuse, just Raymond turned towards his father and pointed at the brakes.

Spyro nodded and smirked as he took his foot paw off the gas pedal and slammed down hard on the brakes, causing the truck to screech to a halt and sending the ape leader flying, leaving deep black skid marks on the road behind them. The Ape leader struck a divider and was dazed by the hit, but his eyes went wide with terror as Spyro stepped on the gas pedal and hit him hard with the car, killing the ape leader instantly.

"When will the apes learn they can't beat us?" Raymond replied, laughing a little bit as Spyro mowed down more of their soldiers with the car.

"Don't know. They're are a bunch of brainless idiots after all." Spyro responded, joining his adoptive son in laughing. He had to admit it was fun to have a good laugh, even when killing apes.

The Dreadwings dropped a few more containers containing ape soldiers, but Spyro only ended up running them down with the truck and Raymond used his sword to kill off some more of the Dreadwings before they could use their sound waves to attack. Spyro smirked and kept his foot paw on the gas pedal and mowed down several more ape soldiers with little to no effort and Raymond killed off more of the Dreadwings with his sword.

Spyro then raised down his window and shot out a few Polar Bombs, freezing parts of the road and driving onto an unfrozen part of the road. The Dreadwings then proceeded to drop their soldiers onto the icy road, but the ape soldiers start slipping around on the ice and hit other passing cars in the process, killing them instantly. Raymond then saw another Dreadwing flying down to their level, but he stabbed the bat-like creature in the side of his head, killing it instantly.

After witnessing the carnage, the ape soldiers ordered a retreat and they flew off like miserable little cowards. Spyro and Raymond high-fived each other and kept driving down the road, knowing they haven't seen the last of the apes and Spyro turned onto another road and began heading east for New York.

A couple of hours later, the three heroes had crossed into New York and it was already getting a little dark, so they would probably find a hotel to stay at for the night before continuing onward as they kept on driving down the road, till they could see the city lights of the big apple in the distance, with the skyscrapers all lit up and gleaming brightly, meaning they're close to reaching the city.

"We should be there in about an hour or so, dad." Raymond replied, laying back in his seat and resting his eyes. It was exhausting killing so many apes.

However, as they could see New York City up ahead, Spyro saw a barricade up ahead with the remaining apes and Dreadwings standing guard and waiting for them. Spyro gasped and slammed down hard on the brakes, as the truck skidded to a complete stop and waking Raymond up in the process. Raymond was about to complain about Spyro's and hitting the brakes, but when he saw the barricade and the remaining dark forces waiting for them he stayed silent.

Spyro parked the truck and turned towards his adoptive son, letting him know they would need to fight. Spyro would have to destroy the barricade for them to get through. Raymond unsheathed his sword and exited the truck with his purple dragon father, while Sparx remained in the truck where it was safe. This must be the last bit of the Dark Master's surviving forces on Earth and today they die at the hands of these kids.

"This is where your time ends, dragon!" The Ape Leader roared, smacking his weapon against his shield and sending his soldiers to attack the two heroes.

"Correction. This is where your time ends!" Spyro replied, burning the ape soldiers alive with his fire breath and smacking one of the soldiers into a ground apes, like rolling a bowling ball into pins.

The Ape Leader grew angry and sent his Dreadwings to attack the two heroes, but each and every single one of them were brought down by Spyro's breath attacks and Raymond's swordsman's ship, who was also decapitating apes left and right without a care in the world. The Ape Leader the threw some sticks of dynamite at the heroes, but Spyro used his tail to smack the explosives into some of the ape soldiers, killing them all with ease.

Spyro then grabbed one of the Dreadwings by it's wing and tossed the lifeless creature right into a couple of charging apes, immobilizing them and allowing Raymond to finish them off. Raymond then charged at the Ape Leader and destroyed his sword with a single swift strike and did a cheap shot of kicking him in the nuts, as the Ape Leader fell to the ground in agony.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot, you brat! How dare you!" The Ape Leader cried, tears pouring from his apes.

"Dad, I say it's time we finish this fight off and get rid of the barrier. I think you know how to get rid of it, don't you?" Raymond replied, seeing Spyro wink at him.

The purple dragon then hovered in the air a little bit as the earth energy encircles him and he opens his mouth and unleashes his earth fury. Giant boulders then began raining down from the sky and crushing the Ape Leader to death and destroying the last bit of his forces, along with destroying the barricade and giving them a clear path for the city.

Once the task was done, the father and son duo smiled at each other and hopped back in their stolen truck as Spyro threw the truck in drive and stepped on the gas pedal and drove down right into the big apple. The city was absolutely breathtaking and words couldn't describe how beautiful the city looked. They soon parked the truck at a cheap motel and exited the vehicle as Spyro went off to hide till the coast was clear and Raymond and Sparx went inside to check into a room for the night.

Moments later, the two emerged from the office with a key in Raymond's gloved hand and Spyro followed them to their hotel suite. He then unlocked the door and they stepped inside. The hotel room was alright looking, but more importantly it was clean. Granted, they could never afford the more luxurious living arrangements provided by the city. It was New York City after all.

"Okay, we're in the big apple now and just need one more thing and we're home free." Sparx said, landing on one of the bed and yawning cutely. "And we took down all of Gaul's forces on Earth. The Earth is safe from the forces of darkness!"

"Yeah, you're right about that, uncle. Now hopefully things will be easier now and getting the statue will be a piece of cake." Raymond replied, climbing into one of the beds as Spyro jumped inside and cuddled close to his son.

"Piece of cake? Is there cake involved?" Spyro asked confused, hopping he'd get a big piece of cake.

"It's an expression, silly." Raymond replied, hugging the dragon tightly and snuggling close to his yellow underbelly.

Spyro chuckled and hugged his boy back tightly as they both made sure they're both warm enough and fell into a peaceful sleep. He would probably never get used to how things are on Earth. But now he'd be going back home and taking this precious little child with him soon. Their moment was near and he could feel them close to going home in his heart. They would make it back home together and the Dark Master wasn't going to stand in their way.

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter, guys. Raymond and Spyro really do have great teamwork and know how to bring down apes with ease! Really does show that even two kids can cripple an evil dragon's army. The search for the final artifact begins in the next chapter, but you know Gaul and the Dark Master aren't finished yet. Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and your feedback is much appreciated. See you guys in chapter sixteen! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	16. The Dragon of Astral

**Again, thank you all for your continued support! The heroes have now reached their destination where the third artifact resides and now they shall make their jump to get the final artifact. We're nearing the end, you guys! Will they claim the final artifact? Find out now in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the sixteenth chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 16: The Dragon of Astral**

At the throne room within the Mountain of Malefor, the Dark Master saw the spirit of Denwan appear and let out a painful screech of agony, before disappearing inside the Dark Pool of Visions. With his body destroyed, Denwan's disembodied spirit would remain trapped inside the fortress for all eternity with all the other lost souls forced to walk these cursed halls for all eternity. His top minion was now useless and the purple dragon and his companions were close to reaching the final artifact and returning to the Dragon Realms to vex him once again.

What the hell is going on here? How can two small children be capable of killing one of his best minions and destroying a vast majority of his ape army? When it was just Spyro and his annoying dragonfly companion, they still posed a tremendous threat to him and destroyed hundreds of his ape soldiers and freed Cynder from his control, but now this child had changed everything. Was this little boy magical or something? No, it wasn't that. But something was wrong here. These two kids were destroying his army and making him look like a fool. If he wasn't imprisoned within his fortress, he would've dealt with them already and killed them already. He'd probably just use the Destroyer to kill them without lifting a claw and let it destroy that miserable world as well.

The Dragon of Astral was their key to getting back here. And he himself couldn't travel to the Earth and retrieve the artifact before they do. The final artifact was located in a green statue holding a torch off the coast of the city they're currently in. He wasn't powerful enough to summon any Golems from the deep either. It would probably be a waste to use other powerful minions against the two children and he couldn't send anymore of his army to Earth. He needed to maintain his grip on the Dragon Realms. His control was already slipping as he spoke.

Just then, the Ape King Gaul and the Assassin entered the throne room and gazed into the Dark Pool of Visions, seeing an image of the three heroes sleeping peacefully in bed together, with Raymond snuggled closely to the purple dragon. Seeing the two in such an affectionate embrace was sickening to the three villains. It was so horrible. Gaul slammed his staff down onto the Dark Pool of Visions, making the image of the three sleeping heroes fade away and returned to a dark swirling vortex, before he and the Assassin turned to face their enraged master.

"It's a horrifying sight seeing them so affectionate! It's an insult for them to do this in front of your incredible glory, master!" Gaul responded respectfully, bowing in respect to his master and holding his staff up, to which his master merely growled at him.

"Don't give me your ignorant and pathetic sympathy, Gaul!" The Dark Master demanded, breathing a little bit of dark fire out from his mouth and smacking his ghostly tail on the ground, starling both Gaul and the Assassin, who both were overcame with fear.

"Forgive me, my master." Gaul silently replied to his master. His master was getting so furious and it was certainly frightening to him. He was terrified of his master right now and feared anything would make him snap.

The Dark Master pondered on what his next move would be and turned to his two frightened ape minions. Gaul and the Assassin were pretty much his two most powerful minions left. The Assassin served as the new general of his army and had a loyal Shadow Wing that shot fireballs, while Gaul was also very formidable foe in combat and possessed expert swordsman's ship and proficient magic use. Smirking evilly, the evil spirit turned to the Assassin and the Ape King.

"Master, why are you looking at me like that?" The Assassin questioned in a muffled tone, wondering what his master wanted to do to him. Hopefully, he wasn't going to be casually murdered by his master

Laughing evilly, the evil spirit dragon's eyes glowed green and he fired a beam of green energy right into both Gaul and the Assassin, as they both roared in agony. Whatever their master was doing to them, it was beyond painful and they could feel their bodies being ripped apart. The two apes fell to the ground in agony with smoke pouring off their smoldering bodies.

"I've just cast a little spell on you both that will prevent you from dying permanently in the human world. If either of you are slain on Earth, you will be simply appear back here completely unharmed. You two are all I have left and I'm sending the Assassin to this New York City to stop these heroes and get the final artifact." The Dark Master replied, using his dark magic to open a portal to the Earth. "If you fail me, you will live to regret it, Assassin."

The Assassin gulped in a more terrified tone and mounted his Shadow Wing, before saluting both Gaul and his master. He would do whatever it takes to please his master and kill the three heroes. They would be at the statue soon and he'd be eagerly waiting for the three heroes, ready to take them all down once and for all and to please both his masters. Their game will end tonight. He then flew into the portal with his Shadow Wing as Gaul and the Dark Master both smirked evilly, with Gaul having the upmost faith in his general.

* * *

Back on Earth, Spyro, Raymond, and Sparx exited their hotel room and made their way into the parking lot and jumped into the truck. Spyro then started the engine, threw the truck in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal as he drove out of the parking lot and down the streets fast, making their way towards the New York Harbor. Once there, Spyro would fly them to the Statue of Liberty and they'd retrieve the Dragon of Astral in the flash of a second. Easy as pie.

The Dragon of Astral was located inside the torch of the statue, but getting inside the torch was another story. People could enter the statue itself and travel all the way to the crown, but the torch was closed off to the public as a result of a bombing that happened decades ago and it was never reopened to the public again. They would have to get inside the closed off area to retrieve the final artifact, though they wanted to cause the least amount of damage possible to the statue itself.

Spyro drove into New York City and eased up on the gas pedal, till they were moving at a snail's pace and could hear rude people cursing and honking the horns at them. New Yorkers weren't the most friendly of people and this was the city that never sleeps after all. To get through the harbor, they'll have to deal with this irritating nighttime New York traffic, which was becoming a nightmare for all three of them. Even during the night, driving down the streets was absolutely hectic and Spyro growled a little bit and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"You weren't kidding about the traffic and these people being rude jerks." Spyro replied, laying back into his seat and driving slowly down the crowded road.

"That's New York City for you, dad. A city that never sleeps and filled to the brim with rude jerks everywhere you go." Raymond replied, laying back into his seat, just as Sparx flew inside his pants pocket to take a little nap.

"Since we're going to be here for a while, I might get some beauty sleep." Sparx replied, snuggling into the pocket and getting into a comfortable position to sleep. "A dragonfly needs his sleep." He said, closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Spyro and Raymond turned to face each other and laughed a little bit. Classic Sparx. At least now they head some peace and quite and didn't have to deal with him chatting his butt off like crazy and all that. However, the people cussing and horn honking was somewhat annoying and they would be in this traffic for a while, so they decided to make themselves comfortable and Spyro gently pressed his foot paw down on the gas pedal each time they were able to move. It was quite a fun feeling having his foot paw touching the gas pedal.

It was quite boring and frustrating and listening to music wouldn't block out some of the cussing they were hearing. The sooner they get out of this city the better. They would have their hands on the final artifact and be able to return to the Dragon Realms and Raymond would finally get outta this insane and chaotic world. Spyro continues driving at a snail's pace as they went through Times Square, which was such a beautiful sight for the both of them to enjoy. If this city was far less crowded and congested, it would certainly be a nice place to have fun at.

At least they should be outta this traffic in hopefully an hour or so. Spyro was a patient dragon, but he might not be after dealing with the crap of this congested city. Good thing they defeated all the Dark Master's forces on Earth, because they would be just another can of worms they didn't want to open now. They were so close to their goal and could feel it almost when their reach now.

"Don't worry, we'll reach the Statue of Liberty in no time, son." Spyro replied, giving the car a bit more gas and driving down the busy streets.

After about an hour and a half, they had gotten out of the insane New York City traffic and Spyro's patience was paper thin at this point. He almost wanted to ram these rude assholes and drive over their vehicles. But thankfully, they had reached the harbor and Spyro parked the truck in a nice hidden spot where it wouldn't be seen. Raymond then woke up Sparx as the dragonfly rubbed his eyes and tiredly muttering some gibberish.

"Mommy, can you fluff my pillow?" Sparx muttered tiredly.

"Wake up, Sparx. We're at the harbor and we need you to be sharp." Raymond replied, just as the annoyed and tired dragonfly emerged from his pocket.

"You need me feeling sharp? Dude, you and purple can handle things without me." Sparx complained.

"But we need a lantern to light our way." Spyro retorted.

Sparx was about to make a joke about his weight, but decided against it. The three then exited the truck and went out onto the harbor as Raymond mounted Spyro, who in turn extended his wings and took the sky, with Sparx flying behind them. The cool night air hitting their faces was refreshing and it was always a joy for Raymond when they flew. He loved riding on Spyro so much.

Moments later, they reached the Liberty Island, the island that serves as the home for the Statue of Liberty, though they didn't bother with landing on the island, instead they flew towards the statue. They arrived at the entrance and Spyro used his earth breath to break the door down, before they flew inside the statue. Instead of doing the tedious thing of walking through the statue to reach the torch, they flew up into the statue, a much faster and less exhausting way to get their final artifact.

The inside of the statue itself was quite impressive, through they weren't here for sight seeing. They flew up through the statue, till they came across a closed off entrance that leads to the statue's torch, to which Spyro destroyed the sealed off entrance and they flew inside, feeling themselves so close to reaching their goal.

Within moments, they reached the inside of the statue's torch and it was just like the inside of the statue, except it was copper in color instead of green. They walked around the torch, till they saw a dragon-shape statue craved within one of the walls of the torch. Spyro smiled and used his tail to gently remove the statue from within the wall, claiming the Dragon of Astral and their ticket back home to the Dragon Realms.

"Thanks for saving me the hassle of getting the thing free." A muffled yet evil voice responded from the shadows, revealing himself to be the Assassin, who snatched the statue from the purple dragon's tail and was seen running out of the torch. "If you want your ticket home, then you've got to face me!"

"You dirty little thief!" Raymond yelled, running out of the torch with Spyro and Sparx behind him. This villain wasn't going to ruin their chances of getting home.

When they reached the outside of the statue's torch, they saw the Assassin riding on his Shadow Wing, who pointed at Spyro, letting him know he wanted to battle him and him alone. Growling angrily, Spyro told Raymond and Sparx to stand back as he got ready to battle the evil armored ape. He wasn't about to let some disgusting ape ruin their chances of getting home safely.

"Prepare to die!" The Assassin roared in a muffled tone.

"Huh?" Spyro questioned, turning to his dragonfly brother.

"He said something about preparing to die...either that, or he wants you to repair a pie." Sparx replied, grabbing his head and almost acting insane. "Yeah...no. Yeah."

Spyro flapped his wings a little bit as the Assassin ordered his Shadow Wing to kill the purple dragon, though Spyro dodged every one of the Shadow Wing's fireballs with ease, just as the creature went down below out of his view. Using Dragon Time and charging up his fire attack, Spyro waited till the Assassin rose back up and hit him with four fireballs, injuring both the Assassin and his Shadow Wing.

"You can do it, dad! Kill that horrible monster!" Raymond cheered his father on.

The Shadow Wing retaliated by firing off a couple fireballs at the purple dragon but they missed as they briefly went out of view. Seconds later, the two emerged and Spyro once more used his Dragon Time and shot two more fireballs into the Shadow Wing and the Assassin. seemingly defeating them. The Shadow Wing spun around and fell from the sky, but the Assassin managed to save his wounded steed and flew back up towards the purple dragon, holding the artifact in hand.

"This isn't over! Winner takes all!" The Assassin yelled in a still muffled tone while laughing evilly. "Mwahahaha! Time to feel some pain!"

"Ahhhhhh! He wants to steal my brain!" Sparx screamed, grabbing his head in fear.

"Actually, he said it's time for pain." Spyro replied to his freaking out dragonfly brother.

"Really? Whew!" Sparx replied, sighing in relief and touching his head. "For a second there I thought I lost you, buddy." Spyro could only roll his purple eyes at his dragonfly brother.

The Assassin got a lucky hit on Spyro with his attack, knocking the purple dragon back. Nonetheless the purple dragon recovered and shot two more hits at the Assassin and his Shadow Wing, just as both of them exchanged attacks left and right. Getting another hit on the two villains before they rose back up, the two kept exchanging blows, till Spyro got another hit on the two right as they both got below the purple dragon's view point.

The Shadow Wing responded by launching three more fireballs at Spyro before disappearing below. Getting another lucky hit on the two villains, they kept exchanging blows left and right, till Spyro turned the tables on them by using his Dragon Time and blasting them with five more fireballs, as the Assassin and Shadow Wing disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke, but not before he threw the statue up the three heroes, to which Spyro caught for defeating them. The battle was his.

"You've done it again, dad! We've got the final artifact!" Raymond shouted happily, as Spyro handed him the statue, which he placed in his backpack before getting ready to hug the purple dragon.

"Look, I know we all want to sit here and hug, but let's leave before someone spots us." Sparx replied, flying off into the night sky back towards the harbor. "We sure made a loud racket!"

Spyro smiled and allowed his son to mount him once again as he extends his wings and leaps off the statue, joining his brother in flight. Thankfully, the damage done to the statue was minor. They soon reached the harbor and rushed back to their truck as Spyro starts the engine, threw the truck in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal, making a speedy getaway from the harbor. Luckily, no one was around and they have made another clean getaway, meaning they're in the clear now.

They drove back to their hotel and silently entered their room, closing the door behind them without making a sound. Once inside, Raymond took out all three artifacts and placed them down on the bed. They had all three of them in their possession now. All they needed to do was wait for a full moon occur and use the artifacts at the top of the One World Trace Center. Spyro and Sparx would be going home and Raymond would be joining them. At last, he would have a new life and a new future with his new family.

Nothing could stop them now. No Dreadwings, no Dark Army, no demonic dragon, and no stupid armored ape with some speech impediment. The Dark Master had nothing on them and it was time to celebrate. Raymond smiled as he turned on a radio that was kept in their hotel room and turned it to a station that played some kick ass music, to which the three heroes danced to the music.

"I can't wait to bring you with us, my son." Spyro replied, dancing around with his adoptive son. "You're going to love the Dragon Realms as your new home. Your new home and we'll be there soon."

"I know I will, dad. Thanks to you and Sparx, I've got a new family and life to forward to." Raymond replied, pulling the purple dragon into an affectionate hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Raymond." Spyro replied in such a gentle and loving tone, hugging the boy back tightly and nuzzling him cutely.

They could hear Sparx cracking a few jokes about how Raymond's turning Spyro into such a major sap, but neither of them could careless about it. Both of them were happy and they had forged an unbreakable and powerful bond that shall last till the end of time. They loved each other and that was all that mattered to them.

"The Dragon Realms here we come!" Spyro and Raymond yelled simultaneously, to which they both blushed and giggled at each other, with Sparx shrugging.

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. They've finally collected all three artifacts and really took down the Assassin! He really was such a pushover of a villain! I played The Eternal Night and battled the Assassin when I was writing this chapter, so Raymond can witness the greatness that is Spyro and also get to see his dad beat the evil ape a second time in their new home. Now it's time for them to reach their final destination and return home, but Gaul and the Dark Master aren't giving up without a fight. Find out what happens in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and your feedback is much appreciated. See you guys in chapter seventeen! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	17. The Final Battle: Spyro vs Gaul

**We're nearing the end, you guys. Only two chapters left! And only fifteen reviews away from one hundred! The heroes have reached the city, but now it's time for Gaul and the Dark Master to make their final attack on the heroes and end their adventure here and now? Will Spyro and friends win, or will the Dark Master kill him and claim the Earth? Find out what happens now! Hope you guys enjoy the seventeenth chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 17: The Final Battle: Spyro vs. Gaul**

Gaul and the Dark Master were looking through the Dark Pool of Visions and saw the outcome of the battle and both of them were extremely disappointed with the results. First of all, the Assassin was no Cynder and got his butt kicked with hardly any effort at all. The ape had no special powers or anything. All he did was ride on his Shadow Wing and have it shoot fireballs at the enemy. It was just downright pathetic how weak the Dark Army has become and having a stupid armored ape with a speech impediment fight the purple dragon was a dimwitted idea on their part. Why did his army have to be this stupid?

Just then, they saw a black mass emerge from the Dark Pool of Visions and landed right near Gaul's throne, as the black mass quickly dissipates, revealing the blooded and badly injured Assassin and his Shadow Wing. Spyro had really given them both a serious beating. Part of the Dark Master wanted to let this failure of a minion succumb to his injuries and bleed to death, yet the Assassin still provided a tiny bit more use for him and used his dark magic to heal the wounded pair, brining them both back on their feet.

The Assassin groaned and opened his eyes, seeing that he was back inside the Mountain of Malefor. Realizing that he had failed his mission, he quickly ran over to Gaul and the Dark Master's side and begged for their forgiveness, though neither of them were really in a forgiving mood but with them running out of time they let his failure slide for now.

"I guess I will have to handle that dragon myself." Gaul replied, grabbing his two scimitars and his magical staff. "Do not worry, I will not fail you and shall make sure the dragon and his friends die within that city."

Gaul was the Dark Master's last option now, though he was basically his most powerful minion and had fought and killed many dragons for him in the past. Gaul was a seasoned and brutal warrior. The Ape King was one of the most terrifying agents in his army and he might be a good match for the purple dragon. Knowing that it was the only thing he had left, the Dark Master used his magic to open a portal to the One World Trade Center Tower, the location where they'll attempt to go home at.

"This tower is their destination, Gaul. I want you to give them a nice little surprise and unleash the full extent of your power on them." The Dark Master responded, seeing Gaul paying attention to every word he spoke. "It is imperative that they do not reach the top of this tower and perform the spell that will bring them home. Kill them before they can reach the top of the tower and if you fail me, you will know there are far worse fates that death I can deal to you. Understand?" He replied in a threatening and sadistic tone, as Gaul gulped.

Gaul felt more terrified now than ever before. His master was capable of anything and if he failed he didn't want to think of what might happen to him and then his retirement fantasy would be a pipedream. He nodded to his master and leaped inside the portal, entering the human world and landing on top of the One World Trade Center Tower, using his swords to destroy the door and walking down a couple of fights of stairs, till coming across the Sky Lobby on the sixty forth floor. Seeing the large open space the Sky Lobby provided, Gaul used his magic to take control of the electronics and machines in the building, making sure that they'll come right to him.

"I'm ready for you, Spyro! Prepare yourself!" Gaul roared, walking over to the windows and roaring as loudly as he could, though his roar only echoed through the empty building.

Back at the Mountain of Malefor, to make sure that no humans could interfere with this fight, the Dark Master's yellow eyes glowed bright green and he casted a spell down onto the people of New York City, banishing all of them into the Well of Souls and using their life forces to fuel himself. They would provide him much needed energy and the only chance they had of being free was if he and Gaul are defeated, but he'll only manifest to stop the heroes should Gaul fail.

"Welcome to the end, Spyro..." The Dark Master replied evilly, laughing in a sadistic tone and feeling excitement at seeing his dangerous foe finally meet his fate.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Raymond was checking them out of their room and signed the papers using a fake name and placed the clipboard back onto the desk, but the hotel employee was missing. What happened to the employee? In fact, what happened to all the people? It was as if everyone in the city suddenly vanished into thin air. But he decided to worry about that later, before going into the parking lot and hoping in the truck with his family. Spyro then stepped on the gas pedal and drove out onto the roads heading straight for the World Trade Center complex.

Strangely, the streets on Times Square were eerily quite and there weren't any people around tonight, just some rats scampering on the sidewalks. The sky was dark and cloudy and looked like it might storm or something. But the clouds looked rather odd and all three of them felt something was off about tonight and they assumed that the strange weather may have frightened the New Yorkers away in the process too. Spyro could also sense a powerful presence at the One World Trade Center Tower, though he kept that feeling to himself.

"Really a good day for rain, huh? We're about to go home and we can't have a good day with nice weather." Sparx pouted, sitting on the dashboard and eating a butterfly.

The weather report had stated there will be a full moon tonight, despite the cloudy weather they're enduring right now. Once they got to the top of the building, they'd wait till they saw the full moon come into view and cast the spell and then they'll be home. However, Raymond could tell that something was troubling Spyro by the way of his somewhat nervous expression but he decided it was best not to bother him while he was driving.

"The weather doesn't matter, Sparx. What's important is that we're going home now." Spyro replied, giving the truck a bit more gas and driving faster down the surprisingly empty streets. "But I think I'll miss driving and some of the other amenities this world has. Driving is so amazing and it's definitely a good thing for my wings."

"You're not the only one. The magic picture box and that music box are both such cool magical items." Sparx replied playfully, turning the knobs on the radio till he found a desirable song he wanted to listen to. Sparx have a good taste in music.

"You guys aren't the only ones. I will miss some of the amenities about this world too, but it's time for me to move on and besides I'm looking forward to living in the world of dragons." Raymond replied, laying back into his seat and taking a sip of some Dr. Pepper he got from a drink machine at the hotel.

Spyro smiled and wrapped his cute tail around the boy affectionately as he could see the World Trade Center complex coming into view. They're almost there. He gave the truck even more gas and drove right towards the largest building at the complex and slammed on the brakes, stopping the truck right at the entrance of the building and parking the car. It's time to get moving.

"We're here, you guys." Spyro replied, turning the truck off and stepping out of the vehicle.

"Might want to work on your parking, slick." Sparx remarked, exiting the vehicle with Raymond. "I will miss having such a nice ride such as this baby." He said, placing his hand on the truck and shedding a single tear. "Goodbye air conditioned and music making moving ride."

Raymond grabbed his sword and backpack and made sure all three artifacts were inside before closing the door to the truck one last time. They were finally at the World Trade Center. However, it was rather odd that the building was completely empty. For a massive office building meant to house thousands of office workers it felt rather strange seeing such a massive building appear empty and he felt a strange presence inside the building as well. It was definitely negative.

Ignoring the weird feeling, Raymond went to the building's entrance and opened the door for Spyro and Sparx like a gentleman, to which they smiled and entered the building, before he entered the building with his adoptive father and uncle. They entered the lobby and made their way over to an elevator. Raymond had told Spyro about the convenience of elevators and how they're the easy way to get around from place to place and a major convenience that was loved by many people.

"We definitely need to have one of these in the Dragon Realms." Sparx replied, awestruck by the marvel of human engineering, to which Spyro and Raymond couldn't help but laugh. Oh, Sparx.

"Dude, these things are electric and this thing probably weighs over a ton. We couldn't even bring this with out if we wanted to." Raymond said laughing like a goofball, petting the dragonfly on the head.

Pushing the button on the wall, the elevator doors opened and the three heroes stepped inside the elevators and the doors closed right behind them. Raymond looked at all the buttons and pushed the one that would take them to the roof as they felt the elevator starting to move up. Soon they would be home and he'd be with his new family forever and saw Spyro smiling at him lovingly.

Raymond bent down and got ready to hug the purple dragon, but the elevator suddenly came to a stop on the sixty forth floor and the doors opened, with some magical force pushing them out of the elevator and into the Sky Lobby and the elevator closed it's doors once it pushed them out. Confused as to what happened, they were suddenly hit by a putrid odor and an evil laughter as the lights flickered on and off. It was like they're in some paranormal nightmare.

"What's that smell?" Sparx questioned, holding his nose and gagging a little at the gross smell.

"Hahahahahahahaha! The purple whelpling!" Gaul responded to the three heroes sitting in one of the many leather recliner chairs in the lobby. "It's fitting that you should be here tonight... as you fall before my terrible might... and the failure of your pathetic race of dragons."

"I wouldn't miss it, Gaul." Spyro remarked as he glared at the Ape King. This miserable creature wasn't going to stand in his way.

"Then please... have a seat." Gaul responded, stepping out of his seat and blasting Spyro with his magic staff, rendering the purple dragon powerless. "Hahahahahaha! Foolish dragon... you are no match for me."

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" Spyro remarked, getting back on his feet in a more weakened state.

"Yes. You've been quite elusive." Gaul responded, holding his staff pointed at the weakened purple dragon. "Had I but known all it would take would be your miserable attachment to this human brat. How tragic really... that I should be the one to kill you and put this poor brat out of his misery."

"Aaaaahhh! The nightmare never ends!" Sparx screamed n terror, fearing for his brother's safely but didn't stand a chance against the Ape King.

Raymond and Sparx quickly got out of the way to allow Spyro to fight this battle on his own. Besides, Raymond already knew of Gaul's ultimate fate in the sequel and this battle should play out similarly to that one. Gaul put his magic staff on his back and jumped down to face the purple dragon as he took a deep breath and grabbed his scimitars as Spyro got ready for the fight, just as Gaul pulled out his swords and roared at the purple dragon and the two eyed each other with immense hatred, starting the final battle. He'd help Spyro out should he need it for the fight.

Gaul began the fight by launching a green fireball at the weakened purple dragon, but Spyro dodged it with little effort. He then leaped at the purple dragon and plunged his swords into the carpeted ground, unleashing a powerful and deadly green shockwave, though Spyro was able to avoid this attack. He repeated this attack four more times, till his swords got stuck in the carpeted floor, allowing Spyro to use Dragon Time and begin kicking the Ape King's ass, slowly dealing him some damage as the Ape King attempted to free his swords to no avail.

Soon Gaul managed to recover his swords and slashed Spyro across the chest with them, knocking the purple dragon back as he teleported behind him and launched another green fireball, though Spyro dodged and avoided getting burned. The Ape King slowly walked towards him, but then teleported behind him and made another attempt to slash him that failed. Gaul then leaped into the air and plunged his swords into the ground once more and sent out another shockwave and repeated it four more times, missing each time and getting his swords stuck once more. Using Dragon Time once more, Spyro dealt more damage to the Ape King, till he teleported once more.

"Alright, Spyro's almost got him now. He just has to keep dodging his attacks now." Raymond replied, remembering the days when he played the game and fought Gaul in the end. "Keep going and finish him off."

"How do you know so much about this guy?" Sparx questioned. Is Raymond some kind of physic genies or something?

"Hello, I'm a gamer, duh." Raymond replied to the annoyed dragonfly. It was fun to get the dragonfly worked up, but right now making sure his adoptive dad wouldn't get killed was top priority.

Gaul then teleported right behind the purple dragon and leaped into the air and slammed his swords into the ground once as he created another green shockwave, to which the purple dragon dodged. The Ape King repeated the process, till his swords got stuck in the carpeted floor and Spyro used Dragon Time once more to kick his ass, till Ape King once again teleported away badly injured.

The Ape King first teleported behind Spyro, but teleported again to the other side of the lobby and launched another green fireball that missed the purple dragon. He then leaped into the air once more and plunges his swords into the ground once and sent out yet another shockwave for the purple dragon to dodge. He repeated this till his swords got stuck in the ground, allowing Spyro to use Dragon Time and finish the Ape King off, though he wasn't dead yet.

"Alright, he did it! Way to go, dad!" Raymond shouted, cheering the purple dragon on.

"Come on, Spyro, roast this dirty ape alive!" Sparx cheered along with his adopted nephew.

Gaul was weakened and injured, but he was too suborn to accept defeat and realize he's beaten. Gaul got back up on his feet and collected himself as he roared angrily at the purple dragon and pointed his swords at Spyro in a threatening manner.

"Your time is over... dragon." Gaul replied, reading his swords and glaring at Spyro. This dragon needed to die now!

Spyro and Gaul glared hatefully at each other and Gaul laughed maniacally as he leaped forwards and plunged his swords into the carpeted ground. Once he did however, he pulled his swords from the carpeted floor and the ground started shaking and the floor collapsed underneath them, sending both warriors to the sixty third floor of the building in the process, with Gaul's magic staff freely falling as well and breaking apart hitting the floor next to the now unconscious Ape King, who now lost his swords, his helmet, his shoulder-plating, and his magic staff, restoring Spyro's powers.

"You've got your powers back now! Finish him off now!" Raymond shouted to the purple dragon from above.

Spyro felt his powers returning and turned to see Gaul getting back up and roaring at him, with blades ejecting from his gauntlets. Spyro smirked and channeled his fire powers as he stood on his hind legs and became engulfed in a tornado of fire and unleashed his Fire Fury on the Ape King, sending out a huge wave of fire with flaming comets circling it as Gaul was hit by the attack, horribly scaring his face and bursting out all the windows on the floor, sending the Ape King flying out of the building engulfed in flames.

But just when you taught it was over, the Dark Master's magic extinguished the flames on the wounded Ape King and a Dreadwing materialized below him, allowing him to mount the bat-like creature and fly up the smoky floor where he saw a confused and angry Spyro looking at him. The Ape King laughed and pointed up the roof of the building.

"The battle's not lost yet, dragon! We settle things on the roof now! Come and face me!" Gaul roared, flying up to the roof on his Dreadwing, knowing the dragon will accept the challenge.

"Raymond, get down here and let's finish this ape off!" Spyro shouted to his son and his brother, as he gets in the right spot where his son will land. "And not to worry, I'll catch you."

Raymond smiled and nodded and jumped down into the hole created from the fight, landing safely on the purple dragon's back, with Sparx flying right beside him. Extending his wings and putting on a face of determination, Spyro flew out of the hole he created from his fury attack and took the skies heading for the roof. They really should've just flown to the roof. It made much more sense, though they didn't want to mistaken form aliens. If Gaul wanted to end things here, they're more than happy to oblige.

Soon they reached the roof of One World Trade Center Tower and could see Gaul was waiting them and sharpening the blades on his gauntlets. Spyro quickly descended down to the roof of the building and landed safely, allowing Raymond to dismount him and him and Sparx to find a safe spot to watch the fight. The purple dragon then walked over to the center of the roof and glared hatefully at the evil Ape King.

"It's over, Gaul! Today, we're going home!" Spyro roared angrily at the Ape King, with puffs of smoke escaping his nostrils.

"No, today, you and your companions shall perish!" Gaul roared angrily at the purple dragon, as his gem eye glowed brightly and he readied the blades on his gauntlets. "The final battle ends here and now!"

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this chapter. Our heroes have reached the World Trade Center, but Gaul was expecting them and he's proving to be a persistent foe. Now only Gaul stands in their way of getting home. He down but not out. It's up to Raymond and Spyro to end Gaul, but will they defeat the Ape King and get home? Will the Dark Master intervene and attack them? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! Please do leave a review and your feedback is much appreciated. See you guys in chapter eighteen! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	18. The Final Battle: We're Going Home

**Hey guys. We've now arrived at the penultimate chapter to my story. It's now time to see who will win the final battle and if Spyro and friends will finally return home and defeat the vile Ape King. Find out how the battle ends and what happens now! Hope you guys enjoy the eighteenth chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 18: The Final Battle: We're Going Home**

The clouds in the sky began to darken a bit and they could see the outline of a full moon within the thick dark clouds, just as the wind began picking up and they could hear the thunder booming in the background. Suddenly, they saw a flash of purple lightning strike the antenna of the building. Now that was quite some crazy weather. Getting purple lightning was something neither Raymond or Sparx had ever seen in their entire lives. It was almost as if the Dark Master and the dragons themselves were watching this fated battle between the purple dragon of legend and the Ape King.

It seemed to have an ominous atmosphere similar to the one inside the Well of Souls when Spyro finally killed Gaul in cold blood, thanks in part to being caught in the lunar alignment of the two moons that released the Dark Master and gifted and cursed Spyro with his dark powers, something that the poor purple dragon has kept with him ever since.

"What kind of weather do you have here? Mother nature looks like she's going to kill us!" Sparx screamed in terror, feeling Raymond grab hold of him and place him safely inside his pocket.

"Don't know and don't want to find out!" Raymond responded, feeling his hood blowing off his head and grabbing hold of his aviators cap so it doesn't fall off. "Just stay inside my pocket, Sparx!"

Sparx did as he was told for once as they both saw the sky look like it was about to unleash Armageddon. Purple lightning then struck the roof of the building and dark dragon magic emerged from the cracks as large clusters of green spirit gems formed around the roof of the building and a huge purple beam of energy shot down from the sky into the middle of the room as the full moon began to break through the clouds. It was almost time.

Gaul realized this and took a swing with his blades on his gauntlets but he missed the purple dragon. Spyro then started running to the right, just as Gaul launched his laser eye beam attack, as the laser beam pierced through the ground itself and fired the beam into one of the spirit gem clusters, breaking some shards off the cluster. He then corrected his aim and hit another spirit gem cluster and then hit Spyro with the eye beam attack, nearly knocking the purple dragon off the building.

"Man, that attack is hard to dodge against!" Raymond responded, remembering his time with fighting the final boss in the game. Gaul was for the most part easy, though that laser eye beam attack could be trouble and he could use the attack to knock him off. It was a really cheap attack.

Spyro recovered and grew angrier from the Ape King's persistence and cheap cowardly attacks, allowing him to tap into the darker side of his powers and become Dark Spyro, though being fully control and aware of his actions in this state.

Gaul quickly took action by hiding behind the purple beam of energy, though Spyro could still see him and unleashed his Dark Convexity breath on the Ape King, slowly dealing him more damage. Gaul took the attacks left and right and slowly walked forwards through the purple beam and towards Dark Spyro, who just kept blasting him with his breath attack, and then got out of the way as the Ape King swung at him with his bladed gauntlets and then teleported away and teleported right behind the purple dragon.

Gaul then proceeds to use his laser beam attack on Dark Spyro, who jumps outta of the way of the first two beam attacks. The Ape King then fired the attack again, but he missed the purple dragon again and struck another gem cluster, breaking off more spirit gem shards before growing a little weak from overusing the crystal eye. Dark Spyro took the opportunity to attack him with his Dark Convexity breath, dealing more damage to the Ape King before he teleports once more.

"That teleportation is just freaking annoying. He can't accept his defeat like a man, can he?" Raymond remarked, rubbing his forehead and seeing that Spyro has the clear advantage over the Ape King.

Dark Spyro then took off running in the opposite direction as Gaul reappeared on the other side of the roof. The Ape King then took a difference stance and begins spinning around like a tornado, sucking the purple dragon into the swirling vortex and making him airborne, but also leaving the Ape King dizzy, to which Dark Spyro got a few hits on him before he teleports once more. Dark Spyro then landed back on the roof, just as Gaul teleported far off to the other side of it and summons a barrage of fireballs to rain down from the sky, but unsurprisingly the attack completely missed the purple dragon, and he took the chance to deal more damage to the Ape King, using his Dragon Time to prolong the fight and further damage Gaul.

Once the Dragon Time wore up and time moved back normally, Gaul retaliates by using his laser eye beam attack three more times, but Dark Spyro dodges and jumps over the beams, angering the Ape King even more while collecting some of the spirit gem shards to fuel his powers. He then uses the Dragon Time ability once more and continues hitting him with the Dark Convexity, nearly defeating Gaul, till his Dragon Time ran out and Gaul was able to teleport, though he only teleported behind the fleeing purple dragon.

"You've got him on his last leg, dad! Finish him off!" Raymond shouted to his adoptive dragon father.

"Yeah, beat this dude so we go home!" Sparx cheered alongside his nephew.

"Got it you guys." Dark Spyro responded to his companions, turning back around and firing his Dark Convexity breath at the weakened Ape King, defeating him.

Laying on the ground defeated and broken, Gaul saw the purple dragon slowly walking towards him, with his two companions coming up from behind him. No, this cannot be! How could he have been defeated by this miserable purple dragon?! He was the Dark Master's most powerful minion and leader of the Dark Army and yet he lost to a mere child! Unacceptable!

"It's over, Gaul! Stand down!" Dark Spyro ordered, not wanting to kill the Ape King.

"No, I will not allow you to return home!" Gaul roared in a combination of both anger and pain, sending his Dreadwing after the purple dragon and his companions.

The Dreadwing suddenly emerged from underneath the roof of the building and tossed the Ape King's scimitars to him and then made a charge for the purple dragon. However, Raymond quickly jumped in front of Dark Spyro and slashed the Dreadwing across the chest with his sword and cutting off one of the bat-like creature's wings, crippling the evil creature and allowing Raymond to finish it off by stabbing it in the side of the head.

Gaul was awestruck by seeing the boy killing his steed. This boy was certainly something else and could possibly prove to be a great threat to the Dark Master with the purple dragon by his side. Even if the fight was lost, he needed to at least hinder the purple dragon's progress and make him suffer for this humiliating defeat. The Ape King rose to his feet and got ready to charge at the three heroes.

"Spyro, he's getting back up! Kill the dude now!" Sparx yelled, as he pointed to the Ape King and hides behind the purple dragon.

"I might have failed at killing you, but I shall make you suffer for my defeat! Your so-called 'son' shall perish now! Now join your parents in the bowels of Hell!" Gaul roared, reading his swords and leaping towards the boy to decapitate the child.

"Raymond!" Dark Spyro screamed in horror.

Before the Ape King could move in for the kill, Raymond blocked the Ape King's swords with his own sword, surprising the Ape King. Raymond smirked and slashed the blade across Gaul's face, as he roared in pain from the slash. He then leaped away from the Ape King and slashed him across the face once more and slashed him in the chest, but Gaul retaliated by launching a green fireball at the boy, only for Dark Spyro to smack it back at him, burning him.

Raymond then leaped forward and kicked Gaul hard in the nuts, as the Ape King dropped his swords and fell to the ground in horrible agony, with tears falling from his eyes and onto his horribly scarred face. This kid was good at doing cheap shots. Dark Spyro then let go of his anger and reverted back to his normal form, deciding to finish the Ape King off in the same way he did with Cynder, only he wouldn't be purifying him.

"Son, you can leave him to me now. I'll finish him off now." Spyro replied, roaring and tapping into his ultimate power, feeling the light inside him bringing out the true dragon within him.

Before Spyro could even unleash it though, Gaul attempted one final attack by laughing his laser beam attack at the purple dragon, only for Raymond to leap right in front of the beam and use his sword to absorb the attack. It was successful, but the power of the beam destroyed Raymond's sword and knocked him off his feet. Man, he's now going to need a new sword now.

"Dad, he destroyed my sword! Make him pay for it!" Raymond yelled, smirking at Gaul and blowing a raspberry at the weakened Ape King. "Hope you enjoy this, you monster!"

The Light Convexity energy gathers around the purple dragon's body and he opens another portal to another dimension, allowing Spyro to summon multiple copies of his head and sent them to finish the Ape King off. The copies of Spyro's head absolutely annihilated Gaul and were brutally striking him allover his battered and bloodied body for a period of several minutes, as the copies of his head kept striking him over and over again, till the heads dispersed around them, leaving behind a critically wounded Gaul. Raymond then grabbed the Ape King's swords and charged at him, smacking him off the building and sending him to his apparent demise. He'd keep these swords as a souvenir and because they're so cool looking.

Before Gaul could meet his ultimate fate however, he was suddenly teleported back into the Mountain of Malefor and turned around to see the enraged expression of his master. Chucking nervously, the Ape King tried to reason with the evil dragon, but it was too late. The Dark Master's demonic yellow eyes glowed bright and he transformed into a horrifying creature, as Gaul's screams of agony and terror echoed throughout the halls of the mountain fortress.

With the Ape King defeated, Raymond mounted his adoptive dad and they took flight to the tower's antenna, seeing the full moon glowing brightly. Spyro then landed on the tower's antenna, with Raymond dismounting him and getting the three artifacts from his backpack, with Spyro and Sparx helping him out. Spyro grabbed the Dragon of Astral and inserted the Key of Convexity inside the dragon's mouth and turned it to the right, just as the statue's eyes turned purple and it floated into the beam of purple energy.

"Now cast the spell and get us outta here, dude!" Sparx yelled to his adoptive nephew, hanging onto Spyro's left horn tightly.

Raymond nodded and skimmed through the pages in the book, till he came across the spell and saw that it was a poem he needed to recite. He grabbed hold of Spyro's cute purple paw and smiled warmly at his adoptive father, who smiled back at him in return. This was it. It was time to go home and be with his new family forever.

"Fly, dragon, fly, Higher and higher to home we go. Breathe, dragon, breathe, Flames of fire and portals of travel. Blink, dragon, blink, Your eyes of purple. Go, dragon, go, You will return home now." Raymond recited the poem word for word, just as the book itself glowed bright purple and suddenly Spyro, Sparx, and Raymond found themselves being pulled into the beam of purple energy, just as Raymond saw their images appear on the pages of the book.

Before they could go home however, they saw a demonic face appear on the moon and take the form of a ghastly appearance of the Dark Master, as the evil dragon roared angrily at the three heroes and shot his Convexity Fire at the three of them, but the spell had protected them and made sure they were unharmed, shocking the Dark Master.

"You fools will not escape this world alive! I will make sure you three suffer in true darkness!" The Dark Master roared, charging at the three heroes, but Spyro and Raymond both had looks of determination on their faces and charged at the ghostly apparition of pure evil. "Now you three shall forever vanish!"

"No, we shall not vanish! We've already won and we shall be coming home! Now you vanish before our eyes!" Spyro and Raymond shouted in unison, with Spyro unleashing his Light Convexity breath and Raymond readies his scimitars, it was time they rid the world of this monster.

Just as the ghostly apparition of the Dark Master engulfed the three heroes inside, he suddenly started roaring in agony and Light Convexity bursts out of his ghastly body, before he let out an agonizing screech of pain and exploded in a massive explosion, defeating the Dark Master and freeing the people trapped in his grasp. The people of New York City were suddenly returned to safely, as the sky began to brighten and they moved towards the passage home.

Raymond and Sparx stayed close to the purple dragon and hugged him tightly as they were sucked inside the beam of purple energy and everything around them suddenly went white before going completely black.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Temple, Cynder and the other Dragon Guardians were investigating the statue inside the dojo where Spyro and Sparx had mysteriously disappeared. The two had been missing for a little over a week or so and all five of them were worried about the two's safety. Also, because the Night of Eternal Darkness is near and they would need Spyro back here when it occurs.

Cynder was the most worried about her two friends. They could be dead for all she knew. No, she couldn't think something that negative. The idea of the purple dragon who saved her from being the Dark Master's servant and to suddenly die was too much for her to bear. She deeply cared for Spyro and shed owed him her life. She didn't want anything to happen to the purple dragon she cared for so deeply.

"Where could they be?" Cynder said in a sad tone to herself, shedding a tear in her despair.

"Cynder, I'm afraid there isn't much we can about this. We've tried everything we know, but the statue doesn't appear to possess any magic of any kind, though we can sense something strange about it. But to investigate this matter fully, we will need more answers on what we're dealing with here." Ignitus responded, worried for the young dragon and his dragonfly companion's safety and hoping nothing bad had happened to either of them.

"I already told you, Ignitus. I saw the statue's mouth open and it sucked Spyro and Sparx inside and poof they disappeared." Cynder replied, walking over to the statue and seeing it's eyes glowing bright purple. "Look!" She screamed, pointing at the statue with glowing purple eyes.

Ignitus and the other Guardian Dragons took notice of the statue's eyes and saw it beginning to move and feeling a strange magic coming from it. The mouth of the statue suddenly opened and they could see a swirling vortex of energy inside the dragon's mouth, before they saw three beings ejected from the from the statue's mouth and saw the three of them crashing into the temple grounds, revealed to be the unconscious bodies of Spyro, Sparx, and some strange creature in some odd attire.

Cynder, Ignitus, and the other Guardian Dragons all walked over to the unconscious figures and inspecting their sleeping forms. They all sighed in relief when they realized all three of them weren't injured and just unconscious. All five dragons were curious about the strange clothed creature with white skin and hair and wearing what look like an extra pair of eyes on his head. What was this strange creature and why was he here? Did Spyro bring this creature back with him?

They didn't have to ponder for long. The three soon regained consciousness and opened their eyes to see Cynder and the other Dragon Guardians. Spyro and Sparx both looked at each other and smiled when they realized they're back home, while Raymond on the other hand was tittering with joy at what he saw around him. There were dragons! Cynder and the Dragon Guardians are real and he's in the Dragon Temple! This is too good to be true!

"Spyro, you've came back to me!" Cynder shouted overjoyed, hugging the purple dragon tightly and blushing a little bit as she realized what she said to her friend. "I mean, you've came back to us! Yeah, you've came back to us!"

"Young dragon and young Sparx, you both have returned to us. Thank the Ancestors you both are unharmed." Ignitus responded, walking over to the purple dragon and Cynder, who was hugging the black dragoness back.

"Yes, yes, all find and dandy, good going, all that other rubbish, but what in the Dragon Realms have you bought back with you?" Cyril responded in his usual arrogant and prideful manner. "Some kind of unusual souvenir from your travels, eh?"

Spyro sighed and broke away from the hug with Cynder and made his way over to his adopted son. Raymond might have a tough time getting along with Guardians. He'd probably get along with Ignitus and Terrador, but with Volteer and Cyril not so much. Cyril's prideful personality and constant bragging of the royal ancestors would make him want to punch the ice dragon in the face and Volteer being a constant chatterbox and intellectual talk would put the boy into a deep sleep from boredom.

Raymond smiled brightly at the four Guardian Dragons and Cynder and pulled Spyro into a tight hug and snuggled closely to the purple dragon. The Guardians could certainly tell he was quite affectionate with Spyro, meaning the two of them had developed a deep and powerful bond on wherever they may have been. The boy also seemed to be a normal child, but what kind of child he was to them remained unknown.

"This is my son I adopted from a human world called planet Earth, Raymond. He's a human being and one of the many of his kind on his world." Spyro responded and looked to see that everyone was confused to what he meant by his son. "I guess you guys need me to explain..."

"No, dad, I'll take care of this." Raymond replied, still hugging the purple dragon he loved and adored, to which Spyro wrapped his wings protectively around his boy as he spoke. "My name is Raymond Dragonfang and I'm eight years old. What my dad says is true about me. I come from a world called planet Earth that ruled by humans and I myself am a human and the reason why me and Spyro call each other father and son is because not to long ago, I lost both my parents and was forced to fend for myself and survive on my own in a world that didn't care for me and ultimately ignored me for my condition, which is why my eyes are pink and my hair and skin are white. I'm what you call an albino, a person sensitive to light and the sun in general. You see, when Spyro came to my world, we decided to help each other out and Spyro agreed to bring me with him because I was all alone in my old life and had no one to look after me and after bonding with him and ultimately loving him, I felt a special connection between me and him and we fought together and traveled, sticking by each other no matter what. Because of Spyro and to some degree Sparx, I've found happiness and have gotten a new life because of them. I'm eternally thankful to them for giving me this new chance in life." Raymond finished, shedding a few tears and snuggling closer to the purple dragon.

"A young kid named Raymond? Remarkable. Of course, a new creature in the world of dragons is truly something legendary. A human in the Dragon Realms? Stupendous, marvelous, terrific, incredible. It's hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend...er...um..." As Volteer was cut off by a very annoyed Sparx.

"Yes, yes, such a sad story and all that rubbish, but tell me is that boy of royalty and completely civilized?" Cyril questioned, happy that Sparx shut that annoying electric dragon up, though his curiosity for the boy had peaked.

"Dude, I don't eat out of garbage cans or eat squirrels! And if I was of royalty, I'd be the King of England!" Raymond remarked, already getting annoyed by the ice dragon and to some degree with Volteer.

"Dude? What is that meaning of that and does it hold any royal significance? It certainly doesn't sound like any of that barbaric bramble and poppycock I hear daily." Cyril questioned, already seeing the boy beginning to grow irritated with him.

"Dude is what you call another guy of the same gender. Your a male dragon and that means your a dude." Raymond replied, faceplaming hardcore. Maybe Spyro could freeze him and Volteer for all eternity.

Terrador then moved both Volteer and Cyril out of the way and walked towards the boy. Raymond known that Terrador was the most battle experienced and was definitely the most militaristic of the four Guardian Dragons and the second most powerful of them and a seasoned warrior. He noticed that Raymond had a sheath for holding a sword and saw him holding Gaul's two purple blades, meaning he had taken them from the Ape King, to which the earth dragon smiled at him and chuckled.

"I see you possess the blades of Gaul, Raymond. While I do sense fear in you and while all warriors do possess fear, I must say that from you wielding the blades of the Ape King, you are one such mighty warrior." Terrador replied to the honored human boy. "It will be nice to train you and help you unlock your potential."

"Thank you. And wait a minute! Training?!" Raymond asked in a shocked and horrified tone, his jaw dropping to the floor. "Are you serious?!"

The earth dragon laughed and nodded. Okay, it looks like he's got to avoid three dragons now. There's no way he's going to spend his days with a military drill sergeant dragon having him do crazy commando training.

"I see the boy's just beaming with so much energy. It's positively electrifying, shocking, static, energetic, and fantastically charged." Volteer responded, removing the dragonfly from his muzzle and speaking once more.

"Can you please put a sock in it! Your already boring me to death with your constant chatter!" Raymond shouted at the electric dragon, really wishing he had elemental powers to shut this chatterbox up.

"Thank you! I've been wanting to say that for ages now about this dude!" Sparx remarked, putting his tiny hands over the electric dragon's muzzle.

Ignitus could tell that the other Guardians were getting on the boy's nerves and had them all sent into another room while he talked to boy and Spyro, including both Cynder and Sparx. Once everyone was out of the training room, the fire dragon turned towards Spyro and Raymond and make sure that the purple dragon understands the responsibility he's undertaking.

"Young dragon, you have warmed all our hearts with your nobility and heroism and love towards this child. I know you're fully aware of what you're about to undertake and that this boy is your responsibility and we shall also help him adjust to his life in the Dragon Realms, but you being his father will have to do what's best for him and to make his stay here one he'll enjoy. I have faith you both shall triumph with flare." Ignitus responded, turning towards Raymond and smiling. "Welcome to the Dragon Realms, young human. We expect greatness from you as well, noble boy." He said, walking off to join the others and give these two some alone time.

Young human? Now he was getting the Spyro treatment now from the fire breath. Maybe they'd become a dynamic duo like Ratchet and Clank or Jak Daxter and have endless adventures killing apes and beating bosses in the Dragon Realms. One thing was certain, his life was about to get a lot more interesting to say the least.

The door to the outside where Spyro would sleep opened and two boys exited the training room and sat down on the stone, getting a view of the whole swamp that surrounds the temple. They cuddled into each other lovingly and quickly embraced in a tight hug, with both of them looking into each other's eyes.

"Son, I know this isn't the home you were born in and this place is entirely different from the world you used to live in, but I promise I will make sure you're happy and free and get to be a happy kid here and enjoy your new life. I know living with dragons might seem wired at first and I understand you might feel that way, but always know that I will always be there for you and love you for all eternity." Spyro replied, to which Raymond hugged him tightly and snuggled into his warm purple body.

"I already know you will, dad. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me this life and there's no need for you to worry, because I know you'll always be with me and always have my back. And I will always love you for all eternity. I'm proud to call you my father and happy to be with you always and that will never change." Raymond said in a loving tone, to which Spyro licked him across the face as he giggled. "Hey, cut that out! It tickles!"

Spyro shed a few tears of happiness and held his boy close, wrapping his wings around his son to keep him warm. He was overjoyed to have this boy in his life. They're home now and forever. The love he has for this boy is so powerful and strong and it continues to grow with each moment they spent together. He had returned home and brought with him a great new edition to the family to have a new life. Raymond Dragonfang, son of Spyro the Dragon!

* * *

 **And that ends this chapter. Our heroes have finally made it home and Gaul, well, he's probably in some serious trouble now with his master and won't get to relax on the beach with that nice big drink and HAVE blocks of ice for his pounding head. Ha ha! Gaul's doomed! Now that Spyro and friends are home, it's time to see how this story ends with Raymond in the final chapter and see his new life in the Dragon Realms! Please do leave a review and your feedback is always appreciated! See you guys in the final chapter! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


	19. New Life and New Wings

**This is the end, you guys. We've reached the final chapter to TLOS: Misplacement. It's been a huge pleasure writing this story for all of you and I'm touched to see so many people love this story. It seriously warms my heart to see how much you guys love my story! Now let's see the ending and enjoy the final chapter of my story! Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 19: New Life and New Wings**

It was a lovely sunny day in the Dragon Realms and it wasn't a really humid day on top of that. The sounds of Frog Weeds croaking in the distance could heard and the sounds of some lost ape soldiers getting attacked by the aggressive Bulb Spiders for invading their territory. It was the sounds of a new life. The sound of happiness and love. The place of freedom and a new chance at life. This was the home of Raymond Dragonfang, son of Spyro the Dragon.

Raymond himself was right now training against some of the training dummies in the dojo part of the temple under the watchful eye of Terrador. Initially, Raymond didn't want to do any crazy training, but he did enjoy killing these training dummies and their attacks didn't even hurt him. It was almost like he was playing a video game, only this time it was real and he was actually killing something in a real life video game. Not to mention, he did enjoy unlocking Spyro's different breath attacks in game. More dummy soldiers spawned and charged at Raymond, only for him to slash them to pieces with Gaul's stolen scimitars.

"Excellent work, Raymond. You're quite proficient with those blades." Terrador replied, summoning some of the leader dummies to attack the albino boy. "But practices makes perfect. You'll be a seasoned warrior in no time."

"Not trying to be a seasoned warrior, just having myself some fun!" Raymond remarked in a playful manner, impaling and slashing the leader dummies as they disappeared into spirit gems and the spirit gems were being absorbed into his body, making him a bit stronger. "And I just feel a little stronger fighting these dummies too, dude."

Since Raymond had become a permanent resident in the Dragon Realms and now was living amongst the dragons, the spirit gems had accepted him and allowed the boy to absorb them and use their powers, like how the dragons can and the apes through artificial means. In other words, in a few years or so he'd possibly be able to perform elemental attacks and cast some magic with proper training. The spirit gems also extended his life span, giving him some extra strength and defense as well, giving him powers a normal human could never receive but only dream about.

"You can feel the power of the dragons life force flowing through your veins, Raymond. There's a fire burning inside you and it's slowly but surely growing bigger and hotter." Terrador responded, sending out more soldier and leader ape dummies to battle the albino boy. "And when that flame has nowhere to go, unleash it."

Raymond giggled and saw the dummies charging at him and shot them using a green fireball attack, destroying a couple of them. With Gaul's swords in his possession, he had gained access to using that ability and swung his swords around like crazy, destroying nearly all of the dummies and seeing the commander dummies making a move against him.

Remembering from concept art about Gaul's swords, he combined the blades in a lethal duel-bladed weapon, similar to Darth Maul's lightsaber. He laughed happily and began spinning around the weapon at the commander dummies and charged at them in full force, slicing them all in half with the blade. He smirked and grinned happily and began spinning around like a tornado and destroying all the dummies, before growing dizzy and falling to the ground a giggling and overly happy wreck.

Terrador had to admit the child's got some skill to him. He certainly does have some experience using swords. The boy had told them about when he was younger how he'd reenact some stuff he saw in something called a television and do play sword fights with other kids. The things and technology he spoke off was definitely something incredible to him. He smiled and saw the boy shake himself together and got back up on his feet.

"Kid, you're dismissed for now. Excellent work on your training." Terrador responded, allowing the boy to leave the dojo. "I expect more of that in the future."

"Sir, Yes, Sir! Depends on if I'll come back, general!" Raymond replied, blowing a raspberry at the earth dragon and running out of the dojo, leaving an amused Terrador behind.

Next on the list, Raymond was supposed to go to Volteer for history lessons and learn proper etiquette from Cyril, but screw all of that. He already knew everything the Dragon Realms and the Spyro franchise as a whole and he wasn't about to talk like Alfred Pennyworth. He loved the way he was and he was sticking with it. Thankfully, with the help of his dragonfly uncle Sparx about creating a dummy of himself and let the dummy learn about history and talking like some gentleman dude and the two Guardian Dragons wouldn't even notice.

Grabbing two dummies that looked just like him, he placed both dummies in seats in both Volteer's library and Cyril's study hall. He high-fived his dragonfly uncle and they both took a hike, leaving before either dragon spotted them and began lecturing the dummy versions of the human boy. Having Sparx for an uncle certainly did have it's rewards.

"Like I always say, always listen to the dragonfly. Your uncle's always got a way for you to escape boredom." Sparx replied, flying beside Raymond who was running down the hallways happily. "When you listen to uncle Sparx, you'll always get to have fun."

"Dude, you might be right on that note. I love cutting class and not dealing with such stupid crap like that." Raymond replied, giggling happily and running from room to room, till he could see Spyro up ahead. "And there's my dad too! Time to hug him!"

Raymond shot towards his dragon father without a second thought, not even holding back the tears of joy from his pink eyes. He was happy to see his big purple dragon of a father and felt his heart just swell with so much happiness. Spyro's bright amethyst eyes lit up at the sight of Raymond and a big happy grin spread across his muzzle. Raymond spreads his arms wide and jumped straight into Spyro's face, hugging the purple dragon with all his might.

"Hey there, dad!" Raymond shouted overjoyed, burying his face into Spyro's purple scales. "You lovable, adorable, heroic purple dragon! It's so good to see you, dad!"

Spyro gasped and smiled and wrapped his wings tightly around his boy and hugged him back, while laughing happily and unable to stop a tear from falling out of the corner of his eye. "I missed you too, my son! And I see your uncle's teaching you to goof off, hasn't he?" He said in a playful manner, while playfully glaring at his dragonfly brother who tried to look innocent.

Raymond giggled and kept hugging the purple dragon tighter and tighter and looked up at him and flashed a playful grin the purple dragon. It was moments like these that brought tears to Spyro's eyes. This boy no matter what he did always somehow made his day and made him feel immensely happy. There was nothing better in his mind than sharing a hug with his boy. They both felt their love just growing much stronger and stronger with each day passing by and Raymond was growing on everyone at the temple.

Sparx was also loving the boy immensely. He had a playmate now to cause some mischief and the dragonfly was definitely a positive influence on him and he was getting used to the young dragonfly's sarcasm and jokes. Not to mention, both of them were completely relatable and could just enjoy each other's company for hours on end and learning out to get out of situations he definitely doesn't want to be in.

Spyro himself was also having a fun time with his boy. Raymond did also manage to get him out of training or dealing with stuff that's not all that important and they could just play in the swamp to their hearts content. He had even brought his boy to his and Sparx's playground at the swamp and they would spend hours there having fun and enjoying themselves. Not to mention, Raymond definitely loved the flying even more now that he's living with the dragons and had mentioned something about wanting to fly again and the purple dragon decided to make his boy's dream a reality.

However, as much as all three of them wanted to have fun and enjoy themselves, they did have to follow some things and one of them was for Raymond to see Ignitus about the Pool of Visions and let the boy take a look inside the pool and see if he's able to see visions or possibly the future itself. Thankfully, it wouldn't last long and Spyro could show his son the surprise afterwards.

"Good thing, Sparx didn't let you skip out on meeting with Ignitus, my son. He's got something special to show you." Spyro replied, giving his boy an affectionate nuzzle on the cheek as they broke their loving embrace.

"Yeah, definitely don't want to make Ignitus mad. Let's go see what he wants then, dad." Raymond said, walking down the hallway and entering the main chamber of the temple with Spyro and Sparx right behind him, where he saw Ignitus looking into the Pool of Visions. "Hey, Ignitus, I'm right here."

"Ah, Raymond, do come inside. I have something important I want to show you." Ignitus responded, turning back up to face the boy and pointing right at the glowing green pool right at their feet. "Even though you aren't a dragon, you could possibly see something by looking inside the pool and possibly even a vision of the future.

Raymond nodded to the red fire dragon and looked down at the Pool of Visions, wondering if he'll even see anything. Suddenly, the pool glowed a little bit and Raymond suddenly saw a flash of images from the future that showed a guilty Cynder leaving the temple, Spyro learning new moves and about the Chronicler, Spyro and Sparx getting captured by pirates, Cynder being brought before the Ape King, Spyro meeting the Chronicler, the Ape King meeting his end at the purple dragon's hands, them getting frozen as the Mountain of Malefor collapses.

"What do you see, my son?" Spyro asked.

Raymond suddenly saw more images of visions of the future that showed him as an eleven year old boy capable of casting magic and holding his own against the Golem. He could see Spyro and the others being freed from the crystal, Spyro and Cynder being chained together, them about to be sacrificed to the Golem, all four of them escaping the catacombs and getting captured by cheetahs, defending Warfang and defeating the Golems, destroying the crystals of the Destroyer, Ignitus' sacrifice through the Belt of Fire, the confrontation of Malefor and his ultimate defeat, Spyro saving the world and Cynder confessing her love to him.

Most of the events he saw where in the other two games and he knew Spyro would be the one to save the world. He did see images of him a bit older and got more battle experience and magic use under his belt. He suddenly saw an image of Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder in their teenage forms and with him by their side almost like in a family portrait and Cynder had him wrapped her arms and looked pretty motherly towards him, making him blush a little bit. He always expected for Cynder to become his mother at some point when her and his dad got together and it looked like that was happening to. So, he's got a new mom now! Sweet!

Raymond could already tell he was going to have a long and happy life with his new family and it would only just get better from here on out. He then saw one final vision of him and his family in a touching group hug that brought a tear to his eye. The Pool of Visions then stopped glowing and the images and visions disappeared from inside the dark green pool.

"Young human, did you happen to see anything or even your future?" Ignitus questioned, wanting to know what the child say.

Raymond smiled and sighed a little at the same time. In the span of three years Ignitus would be dead, but he'd be reborn as the new Chronicler and he knew that would greatly upset his dad, but perhaps he can be comforted over that too. The upside, Spyro was finally able to defeat Malefor with Cynder's help and he saved the world from destruction. The important thing was that he saved the world and he won the heart of Cynder.

"Yes, I saw the future and it ends with the world belonging to the dragons and the Dark Master meeting his end. I also saw my life with my dad and family and my family's going to get a new family member soon." Raymond replied, hugging the purple dragon tightly and rubbing his cute horns gently, as Spyro closed his cute eyes and purred.

Ignitus smiled a bit at the vision Raymond had saw and knew that the prophecy about Spyro defeating Malefor would be becoming a reality soon. But he did sense a little sadness in the boy's tone and realized that someone would have to make a vital sacrifice in the near future, be he decided not to push the boy on the matter. He smiled and allowed the three of them to leave while he pondered on the visions the human albino boy had seen.

Once they were away from Ignitus, Spyro turned towards his son and began leading him down the hallway towards something special. Spyro had mentioned that Cynder was working on a surprise for him and that it was ready. Raymond was curious about what the surprise could be and if he had a tail, he would definitely be wagging it right now.

They then arrived at another room at the temple and Spyro opened the door, revealing Cynder and the completed surprise she had made for Raymond. It was a metal harness that had been patched with leather and some fabric for a comfortable fit and a pair of artificial green and black dragon wings. The dragon wings had been forged using the metals of Munitions Forge and the magic and electricity from the Concurrent Skies. The dragon wings would enable Raymond to fly like a dragon and get to experience something he wanted for so long. He was going to fly!

"Your dragon wings are finished up, Raymond." Cynder responded, only to feel Raymond jump into her and hug her extremely tight. "Aw, looks like someone loves his gift already. You're welcome."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Cynder!" Raymond replied, blushing a little bit and hugging the black dragoness tighter and tighter, feeling her gently nuzzle him affectionately.

"You're very welcome, Raymond." Cynder said, nuzzling the boy some more and hugging him even tighter and tighter, feeling a motherly bond starting to form with her and the boy.

She had only known this child for a few days, yet she was already feeling like a mother to this child. He was so smart and kind and could also be a bit of a rebel and she liked that about him. They were already developing a close bond and she already loved the child. Cynder knew the boy would love his gift and now gets to fly with his family now.

Raymond smiled happily and broke away from the embrace with Cynder. He then grabbed the harness and dragon wings and he puts his harness on and attaches the dragon wings to the harness and begins flapping them a little bit, creating a small breeze. He smiled lovingly and turned to Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder and spreads his arms out wide, wanting to hug his family.

"Aw, looks like your son wants a big hug now, purple boy." Sparx remarked playfully.

Spyro and Cynder both smiled at each other and with Sparx, they hugged Raymond tightly and snuggles him cutely. They sighed and kept hugging each other tightly and Spyro planted a soft kiss on his boy's forehead and nuzzles him softly. After about a minute, the four pulled away from the loving embrace and smiled at each other lovingly as Raymond flapped his artificial wings some more.

"Dude, let's go flying! I'm ready to spread my new wings!" Raymond shouted happily, jumping into the air and becoming airborne as he flapped his wings and laughed happily. "And I'm flying! I'm really flying!"

Raymond giggled and flew around the room for a little bit with Sparx flying by his side, just as both Spyro and Cynder took flight and flew after the two boys. Raymond smirked playfully and flew out of the temple with his family as both Sparx and Cynder flew right behind the boy and Spyro picked up speed and flew right by his son's side as they both smiled at each other and fly around in the sky together as they hugged each other once more.

Both Cynder and Sparx hovered in the sky as they watched the father and son pair having fun together. They were both happy for the two of them and were glad that they would always be together, no matter what happens. Plus, to Cynder, the sight of seeing the albino boy and the purple dragon playing and having fun together was a pretty adorable sight and one that should forever be remembered.

"I love you so much, dad." Raymond said happily, giving his purple dragon father one more hug before flying down to the swamp below.

"I love you too, my son. Always and forever." Spyro replied, shedding a few joyful tears and flying after his boy he loved and adored more than anything.

Sparx and Cynder flew after the two as they landed down in Spyro and Sparx's playground to have some fun. Raymond was at his absolute happiest right now. He had a new life to look forward to and a new family that will always love him. He was right now the happiest kid in the universe and has the best dragon father a boy can ever have. He was happy and he was right at home with his dragon family.

It was time to spread his wings and enjoy his new life.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Such a happy ending to a sweet story, wasn't it? :) It's been fun adventure writing this story and I never expected it to blow up into my most popular story I've ever written. It's insane to me how much love this story has gotten, but I'm happy that it got this much love and attention to it like this. I owe it all to every single one of you who enjoyed my story and showed your love of it, and all of you have made me one humbled author on here. I usually don't get emotional like this with my stories, but thank you all so much for all your kindness and love towards this story and helping me put this long overdue story to rest and for making me so happy and positive now! Thank you all so much! You guys truly are the greatest! Spyro's always been a big part of my childhood and when I saw this story around the 2012-2013 year, I fell in love with the concept of it, it having a HTTYD feel to it with a human befriending a dragon, and seeing Spyro driving a car has always been something funny to me when I first found this story. I'd like to thank "CyndarDragon" for allowing me to adopt this story and finally put it to rest and give the older fans some much needed closure, but also bring in new fans to enjoy this story! And to my brother, I hope you love this story I made for you! I worked long and hard on it for you these past few months and I hope all my hard work paid off for you!**

 **Now I've been getting this question asked about will I write a sequel to this or not? I don't know... It depends on how I feel about it and if I'm motivated and got the heart to write a good sequel for you guys. I don't want to start a sequel if my heart isn't in on it. Regardless, it's been a fun time writing this story and I'm happy that I could be the one to close the book on it. But I will let you if a sequel is made, Cynder WILL BE RAYMOND'S MOTHER OFFICALLY!**

 **Thank you guys so much for all the support and love you've given me and this story! I appreciate all of it and all the feedback too! And please do leave a review and your feedback is as always appreciated and welcome here! You guys have really made my day and I hope I made "CyndarDragon", my brother, and all of you guys happy! This is Ravonic the UnderWorlder, signing off!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! :')**


End file.
